No te alejes más
by Caaljois
Summary: Asami y Korra una pareja muy enamorada y por razones del destino la morena sufre un trágico accidente. ¿Podrá Asami afrontar los fantasmas de la soledad? ¿podrá resistir ver a su novia en el estado crítico al que se enfrenta? Créditos de portada a mí amiwix @AavatarKyoshi
1. Capítulo 1

_~Dolor Interno~_

Estoy acá con los ojos hinchados de tanto llorar por mi amada, hemos estado con mi suegra por cinco horas esperando a que alguien nos diga que pasó con ella, no puedo creerlo aún, esto no puede estar pasando, hace apenas unas horas estábamos tan felices riendo y ahora estoy acá sola, llorando amargamente en silencio, sin saber su condición, mi mente me repite una y otra vez como me salvó de ese estúpido borracho, mi mente me recuerda una y otra vez que gracias a ella solo sufrí unos raspones pero ella... Ella no salió con tanta suerte, salvó mi vida, si, pero ¿A qué precio? ¿Cómo estará ella? ¿Podrá ser la misma de siempre? ¿Saldrá bien de la operación? ¿Su vida estará en peligro?, mi cabeza se convirtió en un mar de preguntas sin respuestas. Estaba empezando a perder la esperanza que me quedaba, la última vez que vino el doctor para darnos información nos dijo muy malas noticias, ella estaba grave, el atropello dejó muy grave su condición física, nos dijo que su vida pendía de un hilo, hilo que poco a poco estaba siendo mas delgado en mi cabeza. Trató de alejar mis pensamientos por un lado y salgo de la sala de espera hacia un pequeño parque que se encuentra fuera del hospital, de mi bolsa saco un cigarrillo y lo llevo hasta mi boca, sacó un Zippo y una lágrima cae sobre éste.

Ahora me invaden esos recuerdos, ese día donde me sorprendió con esa pequeña caja negra que estaba entre un enorme ramo de rosas rojas.

 _-Ya puedes abrir los ojos.- Decía dulcemente con emoción en su tono._

 _-Korra...- Dije en tono de sorpresa quedé en silencio mientras recibía esas enormes y hermosas rojas.- Amooor pero si hoy no es un día especial._

 _-Asami, junto a ti todos los días son especiales.- Se puso de puntillas mientras besaba mi frente.- Ahora busca lo que está dentro del ramo._

 _Encontré la pequeña caja y cuando la abrí tenía el zippo donde estaba mi nombre y el de ella en un lado y del otro un pequeño tallado en metal de nosotras dos en un pequeño dibujo simple._

 _Estaba entusiasmada, Korra siempre me sorprendía con sus obsequios espontáneos y me enamoraba mas cuando me decía que no tenia que ser un aniversario para demostrarme que me amaba. Sabía como derretir mi corazón, sabía todo de mi, como dominarme, como consentirme, enamorarme, elevarme hasta lo mas alto y hacer que me entregara totalmente a ella._

 _Me conocía muy bien y yo a ella pero habían cosas que realmente me sorprendían, cómo hoy._

Encendí el cigarro y inhale, mi boca y garganta se llenaban del humo que lograba adormecer y alejar un poco el dolor que sentía en mi interior exhalé el humo como si así alejara todo aquello que atormentaba mi corazón.

-Hola Asami te estaba buscando.- Escuché que se dirigían hacia mi.

\- Hola Jinora, perdón es que no podía estar más tiempo allá adentro.- Respondí casi quebrándome.

-Tranquila si, estará bien.- Sentí como esos delgados brazos me transmitían tranquilidad y vaya que la necesita.

Terminé mi cigarrillo y hablamos un poco más antes de volver a la sala de espera. Mi mundo lentamente caía en pedazos. El amor de mi vida estaba dentro de la sala se operaciones luchando por su vida cuando debería ser yo quien debería de estar ahí y no ella.

 _¿Por qué Korra? ¿Por qué tuviste que impedirlo con tu cuerpo con tu vida? ¿Acaso no sabes que no puedo vivir sin ti?.-_ Lloraba desconsolada mientras abrazaba fuertemente a esa joven de cabello corto, era con quien realmente podía desahogarme.

Luego de un rato el doctor por fin salió de la bendita sala, dirigiéndose hacia nosotros, tenía la esperanza de que por fin tuviera buenas noticias de Korra mi corazón se aceleró rápidamente al pensar en que ella estaba bien y que ya no peligraba su vida.

-Buenas noches ¿Es la familia de la señorita Korra?

-Si diganos doctor ¿Cómo esta mi hija?

Yo lo veía detenidamente tratando de leer su lenguaje corporal, se veía bastante exhausto y podía entenderlo, yo me encontraba muy agotada pero mis pensamientos no me dejaban descansar, no quería descansar hasta saber si ella estaría bien.

Todos estábamos atentos a lo que nos diría el doctor del estado en el que se encontraba Korra, amigos y familia acompañando a los padres de mi amada.

-Verán la señorita Korra sufrió un gran impacto en el accidente, su pierna estaba rota además del brazo izquierdo, pueda que tenga problema con volver a caminar y tenga que hacer terapia pero volverá a caminar.

Mi corazón estaba aliviado y sentía que la vida me volvía a sonreír ella estaba bien y pronto podía volver a ver esos hermosos ojos azules devolverme esa mirada dulce.

-¿Cuándo le darán de alta a mi bebé doctor?.- Preguntó mi suegra con algo de entusiasmo

-Este es el otro asunto señora, lo que más nos preocupa de la paciente es la contusión cerebral que llevó a causa del accidente, por lo que pudimos ver con mis compañeros es bastante grave así que solo nos queda esperar para cuando ella despierte puede que tarde unos días o más... Mil disculpas.- Dijo eso y se retiró de la sala donde todos estábamos.

Mi corazón al escuchar eso se estrujó de tal modo que lo único que quería hacer era estar con ella abrazándola para que despertara. Quería preguntarle tantas cosas al doctor pero cuando reaccioné el ya no estaba, cerré mis ojos lo mas fuerte que pude, no quería que las cosas fueran así, quería verla ya escuchar su voz, sentir su calor rodear mi cuerpo. Me sentía tan impotente, tenía que ser fuerte ahí estaba Senna y Tonraq recibiendo una de las noticias mas fuertes de su vida.

Quería decirles tanto, quería darles palabras de aliento pero ¿Cómo? Si yo estaba al igual de dolida que ellos. Y si despierta en una semana? ¿Y si tarda más? ¿Un mes? ¿Cuánto tiempo se llevará? ¿Estará bien? ¿Podrá sobrevivir? ¿Qué hago con mi vida si me faltas Korra? ¿Qué hago? Dime por favor.

Quedamos un momento en silencio todos los presentes estábamos con un pequeño camino en las mejillas señal de que habíamos llorado además de tener los ojos hinchados.

Acababa de llegar la abuela de Korra, una anciana de semblante usualmente amable pero esta vez sus ojos demostraban que había llorado desde que le avisaron del accidente de su nieta, entró junto con su esposo que le servía de apoyo él era conocido por mantener siempre la actitud positiva pero también tenia su semblante decaído, Bolín estaba junto con la señora Senna abrazándola, el era el mejor amigo de Korra casi su hermano y tenia el aprecio de toda la familia, Tenzin y su familia recibían a los ancianos y señor Tonraq recibía a Mako el estúpido ex novio de mi novia que por alguna razón nunca dejaba de tirarle indirectas cuando nos lo encontrábamos en diversas reuniones familiares, era muy querido por MI SUEGRO y eso implicaba ver como le tiraba los perros a MI NOVIA.

Llegó una joven enfermera con cabello negro corto hacia todos nosotros. Mi corazón se hizo pequeño y mis nervios emergían desde mi estómago esparciéndose por todo mi cuerpo haciéndole temblar.

-¿Los padres de Korra Wolff?.- Dijo buscando entre todas las personas.

-Por acá.- Se levantó don Tonraq junto con Senna.

-Muy buenas noches, sólo pasaba a informarles que pueden entrar a ver a la paciente, pero solo en grupos de tres.- Dijo viendo al resto de nosotros.

-Muchas gracias señorita.- Senna abrazó a la joven.

Hicieron los grupos que entrarían a ver a Korra, yo hablé con Senna y Tonraq para que me dieran permiso de poder poderes quedarme con ella de último y a solas, soy una persona muy celosa con mi privacidad y no quiero que nadie me vea quebrada, no puedo sobrellevar ese dolor en público y ellos amablemente accedieron aproveché el tiempo para buscar al doctor y poder hablar con el y el administrador del hospital privado. Quería quedarme a cuidar a mi novia y haría lo que fuera para conseguirlo, el buen apellido de mi padre hizo que todo se me facilitará, después de las visitas la trasladarían a una habitación más cómoda y privada. Me haría cargo de que a ella no le faltara nada, quería ayudar a sus padres pero lo hice todo por amor. Amor a esa mujer que le dio sentido a mi vida, le dio alegría a mis días y me brindó amistad sincera, lo que después se convirtió en amor, amor totalmente correspondido.

Después de haber arreglado todo ya faltaba sólo el ultimo grupo para que terminara la visita.

Hablé con los abuelos y padres de mi Korrita. Me agradecieron la atención que le brindaba a su pequeña y que de alguna manera me pagarían el _"favor"_ pero les insistí que solo quería que ella estuviera lo más cómoda y bien atendida posible. Me abrazaron y se despidieron, ahora podían ir a descansar, saber que la vida de ella no peligraba les quitó un gran peso de encima, sólo espero poder sentirme igual al verla. Salió el último grupo integrado por Jinora, Bolín y Mako. Los dos primeros se despidieron de mi dándome ánimos y fuerza en esos abrazos que me calmaron y transmitieron mucha seguridad.

Giré mi cabeza hacia la enfermera que estaba esperándome para guiarme a ella, estaba muy nerviosa así que intenté entablar una conversación con ella para calmarme poco.

-Enfermera...- Hice una pausa.

-Opal, mucho gusto.- Me regaló una dulce sonrisa.

-Enfermera Opal ¿Ella estará bien?.- Pregunté con miedo a escuchar la respuesta.

-Señorita...

-Asami.

-Señorita Asami, ella está en un estado delicado, esa contusión que sufrió debido al accidente puede que le afecte un poco en su recuperación, pero tenemos que ser pacientes. Hay probabilidades que ella despierte pronto pero eso dependerá mucho de la gravedad del golpe.

Ahí estaba mi peor temor, sabia de lo que hablaba el doctor había conocido a alguien que tuvo un amigo que sufrió un accidente parecido y despertó a los ocho meses, realmente tenia miedo, mucho miedo en mi interior. ¿Realmente podía aguantar tanto a no ver su sonrisa? ¿A no escuchar su hermosa voz? ¿A sentir su mirada? Mi estómago y toda yo era un enorme nudo de nervios y estos aumentaron cuando nos detuvimos en la habitación.

-Ella la necesita fuerte señorita.- Me dijo la enfermera con una sonrisa amable y abrió la puerta para que pudiera ingresar.

Lo que vi me derrumbó totalmente. Ahí estaba, la mujer que alegraba mis días con un simple mensaje de buenos días, la chica que robó mi corazón con tan sencillos gestos, la que me cautivó con su forma tan peculiar de ser, ahí estaba esa mujer que me parecía inquebrantable a simple vista, acostada en una camilla de hospital, conectada a un tanque de oxígeno, con un catéter en su brazo donde pasaba una delgada manguera transparente que contenía un líquido transparente dirigiéndose a sus venas, de seguro era algo de medicina o suero, no tengo ni la menor idea pero no solo eso me derrumbó, ver su pierna recientemente operada con ligeras gazas con algo de sangre de seguro por las heridas y su brazo moreno vendado y sus párpados totalmente cerrados.

La enfermera me explicó lo que habían hecho en sus operaciones y de los exámenes que le hicieron, me explicaba las cosas pero apenas si podía escuchar y entender cada cosa que decía, hasta parecía que hablaba en otro idioma. Estaba tan sumida en mis pensamientos de como un día tan _"Perfecto"_ como hoy pudo terminar tan trágicamente.

Opal salió de la habitación y yo me quebré en ese instante, mis piernas me fallaron y me derrumbaron hasta caer en el suelo de rodillas con mis ojos como cascadas, llenas de lágrimas de dolor y rencor en contra del idiota que atropello a mi vida, quería que pagara todo lo que mi amor estaba pasando. Ver a mi Korra así en ese estado me llenó de sentimientos diversos, odio hacia ese tipo, dolor al verla así, impotencia por no poder hacer nada, agradecimiento por poder tenerla ahí con vida frente a mi.

Me arrastré como pude hacia su costado derecho vi su pequeña mano morena llena de moretones por los pinchones que quizá le habían hecho. Lentamente incliné mi cabeza hacia su hombro y lo besé ligeramente. Me puse sobre mis pies y observe si rostro estaba lleno de moretones, el labio partido, su nariz raspada, sus ojos moreteados, sus mejillas raspadas y con pequeñas cortadas. Un sin número de lágrimas empezaron a derramarse sobre mis mejillas, sentía tanto dolor verla de esa manera.

Decidí irme a casa un rato para descansar y llevar algo de ropa para quedarme junto con Korra, estaba demás decir que no estaba preparada mentalmente para una situación así, donde el amor de mi vida estaría en coma. Lloré, lloré amargamente, interpuso su vida para salvar su vida no pensando si podía ser su último respiro, lo único que me queda es cuidar de ella no importa el costo, solo importa su recuperación, ansio el día que nuevamente pueda abrir sus ojos y que estos me vean, me llenen de amor, de ternura y paz. Entré a la tina que contenía el agua caliente y me adentré. Recosté mi cabeza en la orilla y cerré mis ojos de donde brotaban infinidad de lágrimas que contenían dolor, frustración, enojo, resignación, inquietud, inseguridad y muchas emociones que no me ayudaban en nada a controlarme. Recordé cada momento que pasé con Korra desde que le pedí que fuera mi novia hace ya un dos años tres meses siete días y no sé cuantas horas, recordé nuestro primer beso, tan tímido y lleno de muchas emociones, habían pasado ocho dias desde que nos volvimos pareja y nadie daba ese paso así que tomé toda la seguridad que estaba oculta en mi ser y toda la fuerza que se escondía en los rincones inexplorados de mi cuerpo y lo hice, la fui a dejar a su casa esa noche después de ir al cine y pasar un buen rato juntas, sabia que quería besarme pero claro era tan apenada que no lo haría y eso me frustraba.

 _Diez minutos en el carro..._

 _-Fue un día increíble increíble Asami me gusta compartir contigo.- Sonrió enamorada._

 _-Y a mi contigo Korra.- Devolvió la mirada que contenía alegría y amor._

 _-Bueno creo que tengo que irme mis padres me están esperado.- Hacían un pequeño puchero._

 _-Si ¿Nos vemos mañana?._

 _-Si a la misma hora.- Guiñó su ojo y dirigía su mano derecha hacia la puerta._

 _El interior de Asami gritaba que la detuviera y ésta entendió._

 _No supo como fue que giró a la morena hacia su dirección pero ahí estaban las dos pensando una y mil cosas hasta que Asami se acercó al rostro que tanto quería e hizo que sus labios se hicieran uno sólo con los de su novia quedaron estáticas por un instante hasta que entendieron que eso era lo que querían, esos besos tan deseados que una y otra vez ensayaron por sus mentes era más de lo que esperaban y les encantó sólo rozaron sus labios pero con cada roce aumentaban el amor que ambas se tenían, amor que no habían expresado con palabras. Al terminar ese ansiado beso los dos rostros estaban rojos como tomates, habían dado un gran paso, uno de tantos que les esperaba en el enorme camino por recorrer, estaban felices de corresponderse mutuamente, de encontrarse, de haberse dado la oportunidad de caminar justas tomadas de la mano apoyándose a pesar de las represarías._

Su alma se tranquilizó al recordar ese momento que guardaba la perfección en su memoria, agradeció tanto que la vida le diera una oportunidad más de tener a su amada con vida, como habló con el doctor, pudo haber sido peor así que agradecía el pequeño gesto de la vida.

Estuvo toda la noche arreglando papelería de su empresa ya que tenía que firmar papelería, cheques de pagos, unos planos se quedaría a dormir en su casa esa noche, arreglaría todo mañana para estar mas tiempo al lado de su amada, quería que cuando despertara fuese lo primero que viera, su rostro y su sonrisa dandole la bienvenida nuevamente a la vida.

La abuela de Korra era fuerte, ella sabía que estaría bien y que solo era un escalón más en la vida de su nieta, los padres de la morena estaban muy afectados, su única hija estaba en estado vegetal, eso no era fácil de digerir, su pequeña, la niña de sus ojos estaba en esa habitación pasando sin duda alguna la lucha mas grande de su vida hasta ahora, Senna trataba de ser paciente pero aun no asimilaba el estado de su hija pero Tonraq él era caso aparte, el le agradaba la idea de que su hija fuera feliz con su novia pero sabia que lo que había pasado pudo pasarle a otra persona y no a su bebé, una parte rencorosa de él estaba despertando y todo era provocado por la pelinegra de ojos verdes. A él le importaba un carajo que ella se hiciera cargo de todo lo del hospital, sabía que Asami tenía cierta culpa por lo ocurrido pero le era molesto ver a esa chica tan atenta con su hija, no era que él no pudiera pagar el hospital pero dejaría que la CEO de Industrias Futuro quizá así podría pagar la deuda de que su hija impidiera su muerte, ese golpe de seguro la habría dejado sin vida. Le irritaba ver a esa chica pero se limitaba a demostrarlo, era la preocupación la que lo invadía y no quería llegar a hacer algo de lo cual se arrepentiría.

-Hola Señores Wolff ¿Ya entraron a...- No terminé la frase.

-Ya y estamos por retirarnos con permiso.- Dijo Tonraq tomando de la mano a su amada esposa.

Asami se quedó con la boca abierta, presentía que el señor Tonraq la culpaba por lo sucedido pero no lo juzgaba, hasta ella misma se culpaba por no ser ella la que estaba ahí en esa cama.

 _Todo pasa por algo Asami.-_ Se repetía entre dientes mientras se dirigía a la recepción, pagaría lo que de la habitación nueva y demás cosas que pidió para que ella estuviera cómoda.

Por la mañana toda la familia y amigos de Korra llegaron a visitarla aunque lastimosamente ella no se enteró, según el doctor se mejorarían sus heridas pero aun no sabían cuando despertaría.

Terminé de hacer todos los trámites para que atendieran muy bien a mí Korra además de ver el lugar era bastante grande, no podía esperar más del mejor sanatorio de Ciudad República, ansiaba que ella despertara para poder enseñarle los hermosos jardines del lugar eran muy lindos y coloridos sin duda alguna eso le subiría el ánimo. Pero nuevamente los demonios de depresión le invadieron todo su ser, haciendo que sus ojos esmeralda se apagaran y llenaban de lágrimas hasta trazar un camino húmedo que llegaba hasta su barbilla.

-Señorita Asami.- Me habló con pena la enfermera que me daba el recorrido.- Me informan que ya salieron los amigos de la señorita Korra de su habitación.

-Vamos para allá por favor.- Limpié mis lágrimas y la evidencia de éstas que se encontraban sobre mi cara.

La enfermera me dejó en la puerta de la habitación que se encontraba cerrada y si decir nada se fué. Tomé aire para calmar mis nervios y con la mano temblorosa la dirigí hacia la perilla y lentamente la giré, empujando la puerta, pero mis nervios rápidamente se convirtieron en enojo al ver al estúpido de Mako acariciarle el rostro a Korra, MI NOVIA.

-¿Qué rayos haces acá?.- Pregunté sin meditar palabra, solo quería respuestas.

-Puedes calmarte ¿Quieres?.- Volteó a verme con una mirada fulminante.- ¿Acaso ya no puedo venir a ver a la persona que más me importa? ¿Tengo que recordarte que es por tu culpa que ella está acá? Y que también es tu culpa que esté en ese estado.- Señaló a Korra y sus ojos ámbar se llenaron de lágrimas y reflejaba irá en contra de mi.

Mi corazón se estrujó ante las palabras que decía ese estúpido chico pero sabía que tenia razón, yo debería de estar ahí no ella, no Korra, no el amor de mi vida. Un enorme nudo en mi garganta apareció para impedirme contestarle a ese tipo así que lo uno que hice fue cerrar la puerta y correr hacia el parqueo donde se encontraba mi satomóvil, entré a este y lloré, lloré amargamente por todo.

Todos decían que hacía sido mi culpa pero ¿Acaso también fue mi culpa que ese estúpido estuviera borracho? Yo también estoy sufriendo carajo, apuesto que más que todos, yo pasaba siempre el tiempo con ella, vivíamos cerca, comíamos juntas todos los días, salíamos por las noches a caminar a la playa, entrenábamos juntas aunque nunca pude ganarle, me dejaba en su motocicleta cuando salíamos de paseo, a veces dormíamos juntas no importaba mucho en el apartamento de quién nos quedaramos era agradable estar juntas y eso nos encantaba.

Pero ¿Ahora? Cuando regrese a casa ¿Qué me espera? Hoy por la mañana te extrañé tanto amor, extrañé tus ojos, tu sonrisa, tus chistes cuando desayunábamos juntas, tus pucheros, tus actitudes tan infantiles que llenan mi corazón de alegría, tu voz, tus besos, tu calor, tus te amo ¿Hasta cuando? ¿Cuándo podré verte? ¿Cuándo podré sentir tus brazos rodearme de nuevo? ¿Cuándo podré ver de nuevo esos ojos azules que llenan mi vida de alegría? ¿Cómo podré sobrevivir si no estás conmigo Korra? Aprendí a vivir hermosos momentos junto a ti, tus ocurrencias, tus malos chistes, sentir tu mirada sobre mi cuando estaba ocupada, cuando cantabas cualquier cosa sin tener una linda voz pero lo hacías con pasión, extrañaré todo eso y más, extrañaré todo de ti, apenas llevas dos días así y ya me estoy volviendo loca, no podré soportar verte en ese estado, me duele tanto que no puedas devolverme la mirada, verte tan vulnerable me hace sentirme tan insegura, insegura de todo...

/V\

 ** _Hola si llegaron hasta acá se los agradezco mucho. Escribí esto hace ya un rato y espero les guste 3 gracias por su apoyo con mi otro fic._**


	2. Capitulo 2

~Agotamiento~

Salí del carro cuando mis fuerzas me lo permitieron, ya no podía más, la culpa que me daban todos sin preguntase lo que yo sentía me estaba comiendo el alma, realmente nadie podía ponerse en mis zapatos, creo que ni los propios padres de mi amada. Me quedé sentada por un buen rato en las bancas del pequeño jardín que el sanatorio tenía, mis ojos estaban rojos de tanto llorar y mi pecho se sentía vacío, vacío porque no te había escuchado decirme que me amabas, mi nariz estaba tapada a causa de mi dolor y mi maquillaje estaba todo estropeado.

-Hola señorita ¿Se encuentra bien?.- Escuché una voz que parecía dirigirse a mí.

Levanté la mirada para saber de quién se trataba y me topé con unos ojos verdes llenos de preocupación.

-¿me veo bien?.- Respondí sarcásticamente.

-Perdone señorita, no fue mi intención.- Se disculpó ante la estúpida pregunta que me había formulado.

-No tenga pena ¿Doctora?... - Hice una pausa para que me dijera su nombre.

-Kuvira ¿Y su nombre cuál es?.- Interrogó.

-Asami.- Hice una pequeña mueca en forma de sonrisa fingida.

-Puedo preguntar ¿qué es lo que la agobia señorita Asami?

-Muchas cosas doctora pero la principal es el estado de mi novia, se encuentra hospitalizada conectada a aparatos que le ayudan a respirar para que se mantenga con vida y en verdad no puedo manejar esta situación tan desesperante.- Dijo entre cortado tratando de deshacer el enorme nudo que crecía en su garganta.

-Lo lamento mucho, ¿qué le dijo el doctor hacerca de ella?.- Preguntó como si pudiera darme un diagnóstico diferente al del doctor que atendió a Korra pero ví una esperanza, quizá ella sería más positiva.

Estuvimos hablando por un buen rato hasta que me calmé, me dijo que estaría viendo el avance de mi novia y que me mantendría informada de todo lo que pasará cuando yo no estuviera. Fue amable no me dió diferentes respuestas a comparación del otro doctor pero por fin me sentía comprendida, a pesar de no conocerla me sentí agradecida con su forma tan peculiar de preguntar y responder.

Me acerqué a la recepción para preguntar si alguien se encontraba en la habitación de mi amor, a lo cual me respondieron que no había nadie pero que le iban a inyectar suero y medicamentos para las heridas, no había problema el que yo estuviera ahí así que tomé mi bolso y me fui directo a verte.

Al entrar a la habitación te pude encontrar ahí, postrada en esa cama y recordé lo que una vez dijiste: "Odiaria estar en un hospital por tanto tiempo, nunca he estado internada en uno" y me partió el alma, no lo merecías amor, es mi culpa que estés aquí, nadie mejor que yo sabía que odiaba entrar a los hospitales, lo decías cada vez que veías uno o te tocaba acompañar a tu abuela, preferidas curarte en casa antes de ir con un doctor y hasta ahora en estas circunstancias te entiendo, es tan deprimente estar en uno, el tiempo pasa lento y silencioso, no es como nuestras vidas alocadas afuera de esta construcción, nuestras vidas llenas de risas y música, acá no hay nada de eso, solo hay quejidos, aburrimiento, llanto y dolor. Pero te prometo que cuando salgamos de esta no volveremos a menos que sea una emergencia, te lo juro, cuando puedas retirarte yo misma te llevaré a casa mi niña, te cuidaré y me aseguraré que nada malo te pase, quiero estar ahí en cada paso que des para tu recuperación, quiero ser yo la que te ayude en todo momento mi Korrita, te lo prometo.

Me acerqué a ti y besé tu frente, parecias dormida pero obviamente no sabía cuándo ibas a despertar y eso realmente me afectaba todo el tiempo pero quería dejar de pensar en eso, lo que realmente quería hacer era estar junto a ti el tiempo qué fuera necesario para cuando despertarás fuera yo lo primero que vieras, quería que así fuera y lucharía porque se cumpliera.

-Korra mi cielo, te cuento que empecé a trabajar en un nuevo proyecto he estado ocupada trabajando en unos planos y por eso no me ha quedado tanto tiempo como el que quisiera para venir a verte pero trato de hacer lo mejor para hacerte tiempo mi amor, te he extrañado en estos tres meses sabes.- Una lágrima se derramó de sus esmeraldas.- Siempre te pienso y cuando voy al proyecto escucho tus notas de voz que me enviabas a lo largo del día, me hacen reír y a la vez llorar porque en serio te extraño demasiado.- Dijo tomando la mano delgada de la morena.- No sabes la falta que me hace que me veas con tus hermosos ojos azules, extraño tu voz y siempre pido por qué te mejores, estás en mi mente siempre, tus papás me fueron a ver ayer a mí oficina, me dijeron que te cuidará ya que irían de viaje a la casa donde creciste.- Acarició su mejilla.- Daría lo que fuera para que pudieras abrir tus ojos amor.- Dijo en un susurro.

Cerró sus ojos con fuerza para ya no seguir llorando, su corazón se estrujaba con cada día que pasaba sin ver mejoras en su amada, los días pasaban lento y no tenía noticias de que Korra mejorará su estado, sus heridas estaban sanando pero no reaccionaba, su estado vegetal continuaba y poco a poco su esperanza se esfumaba de su cuerpo, estaba frustrada, podía hacer y deshacer miles de automóviles, aviones y lo que le pusieran en frente pero no podía hacer nada para que el amor de su vida volviera a depender de ella misma, era algo que deseaba con todo su ser poder controlar

pero lamentablemente no podía y lloraba todos los días por sentirse tan inútil, quería hacer tanto pero todo era algo que solo podía pasar en sus sueños o su imaginación.

-Asami te veo más delgada, deberías de comer mejor, me he dado cuenta que no comes casi nada.- Decía preocupada una de sus mejores amigas.

-No me da hambre Jinora, realmente intento pero si como a la fuerza lo vómito todo.- Dijo sin importancia.

-No puedes seguir así Asami, que diría Korra si te ve así.

-No vuelvas a mencionar a Korra.- Gritó con furia mientras veía fulminante a su amiga.- Ella no está acá, es más a veces ni pienso que vaya a despertar, lleva tanto tiempo así que ya no sé si darme por vencida y seguir mi camino.- Dijo en un hilo de voz mientras sus ojos derramaban incontables lágrimas dejando un camino húmedo que se dirigían por sus mejillas.

-¡¡¡Asaaamiiii!!!.- Dijo impresionada por las palabras que estaba escuchando de los labios pálidos de su amiga, era algo que jamás pensó escuchar de ella y ese era uno de esos días apocalípticos.- No digas eso Asami, Korra te necesita no puedes abandonarla.- Dijo con enojo por la tontería de la ojiverde.

-Jinora en serio no sé qué más pensar, llevo tres meses sin poder besarla, sin poder escuchar su voz hablarme, sin ver sus ojos, la extraño tanto que no puedo vivir sin ella, dime ¿Qué hago? ¿Cómo manejo mi vida si ella no está ahí? Su apoyo me era suficiente pero sin ella a mi lado ¿qué tengo Jinora? Dime porque realmente estoy perdiendo está batalla, todos los días despierto llorando, extrañando sus abrazos, su risa escandalosa, sus chistes, sus te amo, sus regaños, sus actitudes infantiles.- Decía gritando y derramando un mar de lágrimas llenas de dolor en cada una.- Cuando la veo me siento tan inútil y vacía porque no está ella ahí para calmarme, ella es mi todo y siento que sin ella no soy nadie amiga, lo perdí todo desde que ella ya no abrió sus ojos, esos ojos que me veían con amor, nadie me entiende, siempre preguntan cómo está Korra pero nunca me preguntan cómo me siento, estoy devastada desde su partida porque que esté en ese estado es como si se hubiese ido y solamente haya dejado su cuerpo, dime ¿Qué hago con mi corazón? Que ya no aguantaba estar un día más sin ella, ¿O que hago con las ganas de besarla? Si ella no puede ni siquiera respirar por su cuenta, ¿Qué hago Jinora? Dime por favor.- Imploró destrozada e impotente ante esa situación que le estaba comiendo su ser.- No me digas que no actúe como lo hago, si sabes bien que lo he perdido todo, no lo hagas, no me juzgues, lo perdí todo, todo y no sé si pueda aguantar más, lo juro no lo sé, he estado deprimida, pensando y pensando en que puedo hacer para levantar si quiera un rato mi ánimo pero no puedo, no con la mitad de mi alma en esa condición, ella se adentro en mi ser que no veo un futuro sin ella a mi lado.- Confesó entre llanto, sintiéndose de lo peor por dejar que alguien la viera así, tan quebrada, tan devastada e irreconocible.

Definitivamente no era ella, no era la imponente Asami Sato que todos conocían, esa mujer de semblante fuerte, de carácter impecable no era la misma que estaba ahí, totalmente despedazada por perder a su amada lentamente, ni ella podía creer lo importante que era Korra para ella hasta ese momento, desde hace tres meses, cuando le dijeron que la recuperación de la morena sería lenta sintió una puñalada por la espalda pero jamás pensó perder la cordura por ella, no conocía sus límites, límites que estaba a punto de alcanzar si no obtenía una buena noticia de ella, quería con todo su ser que todo eso solo fuera un mal sueño o una broma, pero lastimosamente todo era real y su apariencia lo delataba, por más que se maquillara o se vistiese con las mejores prendas nada podía sanar el enorme océano de soledad que estaba en su ser, daría todo lo que fuera por recuperar a su otra mitad, por qué ella estuviese bien y que fuera como antes pero lamentaba que nadie pudiese ayudarla de esa manera.

Jinora no tuvo otra opción que arropar entre sus brazos a su amiga, estaba más que sorprendida, no podía creer que la chica que habia conocido desde que eran pequeñas se encontraba tan destrozada, nunca la habia visto de esa manera, imaginaba un poco el dolor que esta sentía no debia ser fácil ver a la persona que más amas en el estado en que estaba Korra, queria entenderla desde un inicio y al fin comprendió un poco de la angustia que la ojiverde tenia encima.

Los rayos del sol se abrían paso por las enormes ventanas llegando hasta unos cansados parpados y estos se abrieron lentamente para mostrar unos ojos verdes apagados, era Asami. Habia pasado toda la tarde y la noche durmiendo despues de hablar con su amiga Jinora y al parecer el dolor de su alma había tomado un descanso, lentamente se levantó del sillón para desayunar un poco estaba medio dormida, puso la cafetera y se dirigió a su hábitacion para bañarse y cambiar su ropa, se paró frente al espejo y lentamente abrió sus ojos al recordar que no había ido a ver a Korra rápidamente fue a ducharse. Tomó un poco de café y echó dos pequeñas cucharadas de azucar e inevitablemente penso en cierta morena que le encantaba tomar café "Ni muy dulce ni muy amargo" era la frase que decía luego de tomar un sorbo y automáticamente la ojiverde sonrió ante el recuerdo que habia saltado a su mente. Su mente se lleno de bellos recuerdos que había pasado junto con la morena y lagrimas se derramaron navegando por sus mejillas, no estaba bien y fingir estarlo era peor, tenia que mantener esa mascara delante de todos no podia permitirse que la vieran así de mal era la cara de su empresa tenia una reputación que cuidar sólo podía darse ese lujo cuando estuviera sola.

Subió a su automóvil y se dirigió a su oficina, había decidido no ir hasta en la tarde a ver a Korra.- De igual manera no creo que algo cambie.- Dijo para si mientras se dirigía hacia su oficina.

A lo largo del día resolvió unos problemas que habian en la planta, convocó una reunión urgente con los encargados de la producción, revisó planos de los nuevos modelos de automóviles, agendo proximas reuniones y visitas a clientes importantes todo con el pretexto de mantener su mente ocupada.- Una mente ocupada no extraña a nadie.- Se decía una y otra vez.

Parecia ser cruel pero era fuerza lo que necesitaba, no le hacía ningún bien ver a Korra de la forma en la que estaba, la falta de buenas noticias le afectaban de gran manera y ya no quería llorar, tenia que ser paciente ya fuera que la morena estuviera bien dentro de una semana o un año ella empezaría su rutina, pensaba que reducir las visitas a su novia a solo una vez por la tarde la ayudaría oba a ser difícil pero era mas difícil no poder percibir vida en ella, tenia que lidiar con cada una de las posibilidades y ser fuerte.

Llegada la tarde empezaba a caminar hacia su auto para ir al hospital, ya habia desocupado bastante su semana con todo lo que habia hecho, habia decidido parar un buen rato con su novia, aunque no notara su presencia podría decir que la acompañó cuando no se daba cuenta y eso contaba mucho, puso la radio para distraerse un poco, no dejaría que la depresión tomara su vida por completo, quería estar entera para cuando la sureña regresara en si, no quería que la viera mal no podía permitirselo.

Registró su nombre en las visitas de su amada y observó un nombre que pertenecia a alguien que no le agradaba para nada, pero agradecía en el fondo que Korra tuviera apoyo aunque fuera de su ex novio. Terminó de llenar las casillas del registro y se adentró a la habitación solitaria donde postrada en una cama se encontraba una morena demacrada y extremadamente delgada, su color moreno radiante ya la había abandonado desde hace mucho tiempo, el corazón de la jóven de tez blanca se estrujaba cada vez que ponía atención como la figura de la chica de quien estaba enanorada se había desvanecido casi por completo.

Sus ojos llenos de lágrimas y el nudo en su garganta se habían vuelto muy amigos íntimos los cuales no le abandonaban en esas situaciones tan destructivas para su ser, siempre estaban acompañandola y se sentia impotente ante tales actos de su cuerpo, no podía ser fuerte cuando delante de sus ojos estaba la figura decayente del amor de su vida, realmente era agotador y bastante frustrante tener esperanzas cuando lo único que veian sus ojos eran malas noticias.

-Perdoname Korra.- Dijo con esfuerzos para que su garganta no explotara en llanto.- No había podido venir ayer y hoy pues...- Hizo una pausa y tomo una delgada mano morena.- Hoy estuve bastante ocupada.- Dijo y pensó que había evitado todo el día pensar en el estado de su pareja.- Sabes, te he extrañado demasiado amor...- Una lagrima viajó desde sus ojos hacia la mano morena.- Trato de ser fuerte Korra, en serio que lo intento pero se me hace bastante difícil si no tengo buenas noticias de tú estado.

Reventó en llanto, respirando fuerte sintiendo un dolor en su estómago y un vacío inmenso en el corazón, esta situación era como un cáncer para ella que la mataba lentamente, sintió como su alma se derramaba en esa cama de hospital y su mente le recordaba tantos buenos momentos que vivió con la joven que se encontraba postrada, todas las cosas bellas que hacía la sureña pasaban como una película por su mente y destruía la poca cordura que le quedaba, todos los te amo que se dedicaron, los pequeños detalles que la hacían enamorarse mas de ella, pero el golpe final fue cuando recordó una charla vaga que habían tenido tiempo antes del accidente.

 _-¿Leiste la noticia donde tenían la disputa si desconectar o no a un joven qje estaba en coma Asami?.-_ Dijo leyendo el periódico

 _-Si pobre tipo pero el había dejado claro que si su vida iba a ser así dependiendo de una maquina que preferia morir ¿no?.-_ Respondió mientras preparaba el desayuno.

 _\- Según su abogado si.-_ Respondió mientras pensaba. _\- Yo pieso lo mismo sabes Asami, no me gustaría pasar el resto de mi vida dependiendo de maquinas para estar con vida, preferiría la muerte sinceramente._

 _-Pienso lo mismo amor, pero ya dejemos a un lado ese tema y desayunemos porque se nos hace tarde.-_ Rió de manera enorme mientras le daba un beso calido en la frente a su novia.

-Ahhh Korra, ya no pienso así ¿Sabes? Tengo tanto miedo que algo asi te pase, aun tengo la esperanza de poder verte sonreirme de nuevo... - Dijo en voz alta miestras recostaba su cabeza en el brazo delgado de la morena.

Por su espalda escucho un carraspeó que la asustó y rápidamente se levantó y giró su vista para ver de quien se trataba.

-Oh doctora Kuvira... perdone yo no... no escuché cuando entró.- Dijo algo apenada mientras limpiaba los rastos de sus lágrimas.

-Disculpeme usted a mí.- Dijo pasando por alto el hecho que la joven de tez blanca estaba llorando y extendiendo un pañuelo a la joven siguió con su trabajo.- No sabía que la señorita Korra tenia visitas a esta hora.- Declaró mientras veía la hora.

Tomando el pañuelo un poco avergonzada respondió.- Si es que se me hizo tarde y vine cuando me desocupe del trabajo.- Limpiaba sus ojos y nariz.

-Lo mas importante es que se encuentra de visita.- Dijo mientras sonreía amable.

-Si y usted ¿Qué hace por acá?.- Cuestionó ya que no sabia cual era su rol con Korra

-Verá señorita Sato, yo me encargo que la fisioterapia de los pacientes del hospital y Korra es una de ellas, aunque no esté despierta puede que mi trabajo ayude a su pronta recuperación y asi pueda sentir alivio cuando ella despierte, asi quque tengo asignado venir por las noches a darle algunos masajes en puntos estratégicos.- Explicó de la manera mas profesional posible.

Asami dudó de preguntar o no pero no podia perder nada.- Y... ¿Ha visto mejorias en Korra doctora?.- Cuestionó sin esperanza alguna de que fuera positiva la respuesta.

-La verdad sí.- Confesó.- hay veces que reacciona a los masajes trata de mover sus dedos y así, aunque no son muy perceptibles los he visto.

El corazón de la ojiverde se llenó de esperanza y alegría, por primera vez en mucho tiempo al fin escuchaba buenas noticias owra sus oidos.- ¿Por qué no se me habia dicho esto?.- Preguntó.

-Es algo que hace poco se acaba de empezar a hacer a la paciente y es delicado ya que podría formar esperanzas en las personas que esperan noticias de sus familiares en este estado pero no es su caso señorita Asami, en lo personal Korra ha respondido bien, son avances lentos pero soy seguros solo hay que tener paciencia.

Los ojos de la tez nívea se llenaron de lagrimas peri al contrario a todas las otras era de alegría, agradecía haberse topado con la doctora, eran noticias que su alma necesitaba para estar tranquila.

-¿Hace cuanto que hace esto doctora?.- Preguntó curiosa.

-Hace una semana y media.- Respondió mientras sacaba de una pequeña vaja plástica unos ungüentos.- ¿Quiere ver que es lo que hago para que esté más tranquila?.- Dijo mientras veía a la ojiverde.

-Me parecería bien.- Dijo con media sonrisa dibujada en sus labios.

Veía como la doctora delicadamente tomaba una de las piernas de Korra agregando el ungüento y lentamente daba masajes a esta, suposo que era para que Korra se sintiera relajada no estaba segura si ella lo sentia pero si era así agradecia que la hiciesen sentir bien, estar postrada en una cama durante tanto tiempo debia de ser agotador.

Hablaron de muchas cosas las dos jóvenes la mayoría acerca de Korra, Asami se sintió por primera vez en mucho tiempo aliviada, había recuperado las esperanzas de tener nuevamente a su amada entre sus brazos, estaba feliz de que la doctora Kuvira tomara de su tiempo y se preocupase de la sureña se lo agradecia grandemente.


	3. Capítulo 3

~ Recuerdos~

Era un dia maravilloso, el sol estaba radiante el cielo despejado y un enorme ramo de rosas rojas le daban la bienvenida a la CEO de Industrias Futuro a su oficina, ya hacia justamente un mes que su padre le dejó a cargo la empresa totalmente a ella y todos estaban muy contentos con los enormes cambios que ésta trajo.

La joven ojiverde sonrió grandemente al ver las enormes rosas y rápidamente buscó quien se había tomado tan enorme molestia de darle ese obsequio -. _Para la chica mas encantadora de todo el mundo, con cariño yo -_ Su sonrisa se hizo mas grande al saber de quien se trataba. Luego de colocarlas en un florero que le había regalado su madre comenzó con su tarea, revisar cómo iban las ventas fe vehículos era bastante trabajo pero se alegraba que desde que tomó el cargo estas aumentarán enormemente los buenos comentarios de los productos y las felicitaciones de sus más allegados la hacían muy feliz, por fin nuevamente su vida estaba tomando un nuevo rumbo y le agradaba.

Pasada la mañana recibió a varios empresarios interesados en hacer tratos con ella, deslumbrados por la belleza enorme que acompañaba a la nueva cara de la empresa, su inteligencia y la buena oferta que lograron acordar la mayoría de ellos se fue con una enorme sonrisa en sus labios. La chica de cabello negro estaba mas que exhausta pero valía la pena estarlo por el increíble éxito que obtuvo durante esa mañana.

\- Señorita Sato - Escuchó la voz de su asistente.

\- Dime Olga ¿En qué puedo ayudarte? - Respondió mientras veía unos informes contables.

\- Me preguntan en la recepción si pueden dejar pasar a... - Hizo una pausa con algo de pena ya que sabía el tipo de relación que tenia con quien buscaba urgentemente a la CEO.

\- Entiendo, diles que pase por favor Olga - Ordenó con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios rojos -. Y por favor, que no me moleste nadie, gracias.

\- Entendido señorita - Diciendo esto giró sobre sus talones cerrando delicadamente la puerta y hablando por el audífono que comunicaba a la recepción, dió paso a la visita de su jefa.

Con elegancia, aclarando su garganta y escondiendo muy bien tras su espalda la sorpresa que llevaba para la chica que siempre estaba en su mente, tocó tres veces las imponentes puertas de madera fina para dar aviso que ya se encontraba ahí.

\- Adelante - Escuchó la dulce voz y abriendo la puerta su boca dibujo una sonrisa enorme y sus ojos se deslumbraron al ver a tan hermosa dama detrás del enorme escritorio de caoba sentada en una silla ejecutiva de cuero, su corazón se aceleró y adentrándose más a la gran oficina de la chica ojiverde se dirigió hacía ella.

\- Asami estás preciosa - Piropeó a la chica que también estaba sonriente.

\- Muchas gracias - Dijo sonrojándose por el halago -. Y tú te ves tan apuesto como siempre Iroh - Dijo mientras se levantaba de su asiento para saludar cómo era debido al ojiámbar.

Los labios de ambos jóvenes chocaron lentamente, la chica rodeando el cuello del jóven y éste rodeó la diminuta cintura de su chica y bajando un poco su mano dió un pequeño apretón al glúteo bien formado de la pelinegra.

\- Iroh, noooo - Dijo sonrojada -. Aquí no por favor.

\- Vamos bebé, tengo tres días de no verte - Suplicó el joven quien acorraló a la chica en el escritorio.

\- Iroh, pueden venir a buscarme - Dijo mientras se acomodaba en el escritorio.

\- Por favor Asami di que si por favor - Suplicó.

\- Ésta bien pero no hagas mucho ruido - Dijo mientras desabrochaba el cinturón del joven quien emocionado rápidamente metió sus manos entre la falda de la ojiverde para bajar sus bragas.

\- Me encanta que me consientas amor - Dijo en un susurro mientras sentía como sus pantalones caían hasta sus pies junto con su boxer - Me vuelves loco - Dijo entre suspiros al sentir como la delicada mano de la CEO daba caricias a su miembro el cual estaba reaccionando de manera rápida, con movimientos subiendo de velocidad cerraba sus ojos ante el placer que estaba recibiendo de esa sexy chica.

Ya cuando Asamo había calculado que estaba listo levantó su falda rápidamente y abrazó con sus piernas al jóven que tenía enfrente dejando que éste la complaciera sexualmente.

Los gemidos ahogados de ambos eran tan excitantes, Asami sentía como el miembro viril del chico se adentraba mas y mas en ella y como reacción abrazaba aún con más fuerza los gruteos del joven apuesto que tenía cerrados sus ojos ante la deliciosa fricción que sentía al penetrar a la candente CEO, la velocidad con que entraba en ella aumentaba de manera prolongada y eso hacia que la otra chica gimiera del placer, reaccionando en él el aumento de la velocidad de la penetración.

Sentía como rápidamente sus fluidos empezaban a gotear y descargó todo en el joven quién rápidamente junto con ella se vino. Sus respiraciones estaban agitadas y sus cuerpos sudados por la excitación, había sido rapido pero placentero, bastante bueno al nuevo gusto de la jóven Sato.

Ambos jóvenes se arreglaron sus prendas de vestir, Asami se dirigió al tocador en donde se arregló para aparentar que nada había pasado ademas de lavarse las manos y arreglarse el cabello por otro lado Iroh solo se arregló sus pantalones y paciente esperó por su hermosa novia.

\- Asami, sabes no solo vine a verte sino que también queria invitarte a cenar está noche tu me dirás si puedes o no - Dijo mientras veia como la chica regresaba a su asiento.

\- Perdona Iroh pero sabes bien que no puedo salir por las noches, me mantengo bastante ocupada - Mintió para no salir con el chico.

\- Si lo sé Asami, ya me habías dicho pero creí que esta vez sería diferente - Alzó los hombros mientras se levantó para servirse un poco de agua.

\- Si amor, lo siento - Se disculpó - Pero podemos ir a desayunar mañana ¿Te parece?

Con una ligera sonrisa respondió - Claro amor como tú digas - Se dirigió a la chica para besar sus labios -. Bien entonces pues la dejo trabajar señorita, nos vemos mañana en el desayuno entonces, te mandaré la dirección - Dijo mientras se dirigía hacia la salida.

\- Gracias por comprender Iroh y si mándala y llegaré, te quiero - Respondió.

\- Te quiero Asami - Dijo saliendo de la oficina.

Asami al ver que ya se había ido cerró sus ojos fuertemente junto con un suspiro. Se apresuró a terminar lo que tenía pendiente antes de ir a almorzar ya que quedó en juntarse con Jinora, con la cual almorzaban todos los días a la misma hora en el mismo restaurante de la esquina de siempre.

\- Te veo muy estresada Asami - Aclaró mientras saludaba a su amiga.

\- Gracias, un te ves hermosa no me vendría nada mal - Dijo mientras dejaba su bolso en la mesa - ¿Ya pediste la comida? - Preguntó mientras abría una botella con agua.

\- No lloriquees por favor y si ya nos la traerán - Afirmó con una sonrisa -. Y dime ¿Qué querías contarme?

\- Ahhh Jinora, no sé que hacer - Soltó sin más - Hoy vi a Iroh sabes, llegó a mi oficina y tuvimos sexo en mi escritorio - Dijo sin pena.

\- Como siempre - Afirmó la chica que la acompañaba -. Y... ¿Cómo te sientes con eso Asami? Porque ya no sé que rayos pensar, has salido con ese tipo que ni lo quieres ¿Por cuánto? ¿Por tres semanas?

\- Si como siempre - Rodó sus ojos - Y si llevamos tres semanas de salir en donde al tercer día empezamos a tener sexo y realmente no lo hace nada mal - Tomó un trago de agua - Pero no es nada mas que eso ¿Sabes?

\- No sé lo que realmente quieres demostrar Asami - Hizo un ademán con su mano -. ¿Realmente crees poder salir adelante haciendo eso?

\- Pues me ha funcionado en estos ultimos dos meses - Afirmó con la mirada triste.

\- Andar con uno y con otro no solucionará lo que tienes pendiente Asami - Rodó sus globos oculares -. Sabes bien cual es la respuesta y es dejar de huirle a ya sabes quién.

\- No puedo amiga, realmente he intentado pero no puedo - Confesó mientras recibía su orden -. Mi conciencia no me deja en paz, he hecho tanta estupidez que me da miedo que lo sepa.

\- Por favor amiga, Korra está en coma ¿Cómo podría enterarse?.

\- Lo sé - Dijo con un nudo en la garganta -. Sé que ni siquiera puede opinar pero no puedo sabes llevo dos meses de no verla y ahora menos que me atrevo a verla - Una lágrima escapó de su ojo derecho -. Realmente tengo miendo de que cuando al fin me vea descubra que le he sido infiel desde hace dos meses.

\- Nunca lo sabrás si no la vas a ver Asami - La empujó a ir a ver a su novia -. Además creo que Korra te ama tanto que entenderá ya verás.

Asami sólo negó con su cabeza mientras trataba de deshacerse del enorme nudo que le oprimía la garganta, limpió sus lágrimas y siguieron con otra charla. Esos sermones venía desde hace un tiempo cuando Jinora se enteró de lo que su mejor amiga estaba haciendo para olvidar a la morena, sabía que era duro poder lidiar con eso pero eso no perdonaba el hecho de que Asami hiciera eso, realmente le molestaba bastante pero ya se habia cansado de regañar a su mejor amiga, lo único que podía hacer era tomar el papel de conciencia y empujarla a que ya no huyera de su amada, no podía permitir que su amiga anduviera con uno y con otro pero tampoco podía frenarla realmente estaba entre la espada y la pared.

Entró a su apartamento en donde rápidamente se despojó de sus tacones y tiró su bolso al suelo para luego buscar algo más cómodo, entró a la regadera para asearse y así quitar todo trastro de Iroh realmente detestaba en la persona que se había convertido por la soledad, era algo a lo que había vuelto a caer y rápidamente el recuerdo de una chica morena llegó a su mente.

Había sido gracias a ella que había cambiado con Korra aprendió a querer estar con alguien de verdad, sin pensar que la otra semana andaría con alguien distinto, se había establecido con la morena, había cambiado su forma de percibir el amor, un amor verdadero al cual no se le forzaba nada. En su corazón aún guardaba recuerdos que hacían que sus ojos lloraran y su tranquilidad se desplomara, realmente si que se había distanciado de lo que amaba ser y por miedo se había alejado de la sureña. Pensaba una y otra vez en cómo reaccionaría Korra si llegase a despertar y se enterara de todo lo que había estado haciendo en su ausencia en esos seis meses, pensaba que automáticamente eso se terminaría totalmente, no podía ni siquiera imaginar tener que vivir sin ella por el resto de sus días, era bastante diferente el tenerla ahí inconsiete a que estuviera despierta y solo se alejara de su persona realmente le daba terror el solo imaginar lo que haría Korra.

Salió de la ducha decidida de que era noche no pasaría sin ir a ver a Korra, tenía ese deseo de saber como había seguido. No sabía nada de ella y no era porque se le impidiera ya que ella aún se hacía cargo de los gastos médicos, hace dos meses ella había hablado en el sanatorio que no quería que la llamarán en lo absoluto para ponerla al día con la situación de Korra, hasta cambió de número para no enterarse de nada, a sus amigos les dijo claramente que no queria que hablasen de la morena en ningún momento solo Jinora lo hacía pero era porque no era muy cercana a Korra. Había hecho su vida en esos dos largos meses sin que existiera la morena, solamente existía en su mente y por más que se preocupaba por su estado clínico su decisión de no saber nada de la morena pesaba más pero ahora ya no podía fingir realmente queria saber lo que no supo en esos meses de su amada, quería estar segura que ella aún seguía en este mundo. Con una sonrisa en su rostro se apresuró a bajar al estacionamiento donde se encontraba su automóvil para dirigirse al sanatorio donde se encontraba esa sureña que por tanto tiempo la hizo feliz y estaba decidida a ya no fingir ser fuerte ya que eso la hacía más y más frágil por dentro. Quitó esa venda que ella misma amarró a sus ojos. Encendió el auto y se dirigió a donde había abandonado al amor de su vida.

Ya se encontraba en las gradas de la entrada del sanatorio, era por mas decir que estaba demasiado nerviosa, sus pies iban y venian no muy decididos a entrar, su corazón latía con desesperación y sus manos jamas habian estado tan sudadas cómo en ese momento, tenia miedo pero sabía que afrontarlo era lo mejor así que tomando valor, adentró su mano a du chaqueta negra y apretó fuertemente el pequeño zippo que llevaba siempre con ella, sus pies la llevaron hacia la recepción sin que sus ojos se dieran cuenta y de un momento a otro se encontraba frente a la secretaria.

\- Buenas noches ¿En que puedo servirle señorita? - Preguntó atenta esperando la respuesta.

\- Amm disculpe buenas noches - Dijo nerviosa -. Mmmm quisiera preguntar a cerca de una paciente que se encuentra acá - Hizo una pequeña pausa -. Su nombre es Korra, Korra Wolff.

\- Si me permite un momento buscaré en el sistema para ver si se encuentra - Respondió amablemente.

\- Muchas gracias - Dijo soltando todo el aire que sus pulmones habían comprimido desde que estaba afuera.

Su mente estaba llena de pensamientos y todos eran protagonizados por la morena. Iban y venían uno tras otro, recuerdos de cuando pasaban el tiempo juntas los cuales eran muchos ya que se veían a diario, paseos, besos, abrazos, momentos de tristeza y mucho más.

Estaba tan adentrada en sus pensamientos que no se dió cuenta que la secretaria la llamaba.

\- Señorita, ella si se encuentra acá solo deme su nombre para incluirla en la lista de visitas.

\- Claro claro, Asami Sato - Dijo recobrando la atención hacía el mundo real.

\- Acá está la tarjeta señorita Sato la habitación es la número cuatrocientos cuarenta y uno está en el cuarto nivel puede tomar el elevador si gusta - Dió la información amablemente esperando a que la joven ojiverde firmara la información de la visita.

La de tez nívea rápidamente firmó la hoja y tomando la tarjeta de acceso se dirigió al elevador. Con su mano temblorosa presionó el botón número cuatro que la llevaria al cuarto nivel y automáticamente sus nervios aumentaron rotundamente, sentía su corazón en los oidos, su cuerpo no dejaba de temblar sabía que tenía que tranquilizarse no podía expulsar ese tipo de energías estando con Korra ya que suponía que le afectarían a la receptora de alguna manera, el timbre de llegada del elevador al cuarto nivel sonó y las puertas se abrieron dando paso al camino que la llevaría a tan esperada persona, sus pies nuevamente tomaron la iniciativa sacándola del elevador lentamente sus ojos veían cada número que iba en aumento hacia su destino, ya había empezado a bajar sus nervios hasta lo mas mínimo que pudo y tranquilizó su corazón porqué creia wue le daría un infarto si no se controlaba seguido de un para de minutos ya se encontraba frente a la puerta de madera oscura que dividía su persona del amor de su vida, lentamente alzó su mano hacía la perilla de la puerta y lentamente giró ésta dando paso a su ser.

Su mirada se topaba con todo lo que había en la habitación, no era la misma suponía que la habían cambiado en el transcurso de los meses. Lentamente sus ojos se posaron en aquella camilla y sobre ésta se encontraba una chica morena, increíblemente delgada que parecía más muerta que viva lentamente abrió la puerta de manera que pudiera entrar y al cerrarla delicadamente sus ojos nuevamente se posaron en la chica sureña.

 _Ahhh ¡¡¡Korra!!! -_ Pensó mientras observaba a la chica, sus manos, brazos y piernas delgadas, el olor a hospital y los resecos labios de la castaña daban seña de que nada había cambiado.

\- Hola buenas noches.

Sus ojos se abrieron de golpe y su cuerpo se paralizó totalmente al volver a escuchar esa voz, con los globos oculares llenos de lágrimas, vió como un par de ojos azules apagados la veían de manera preocupada, el agua que emanaba de su corazón a través de sus ojos recorrieron su rostro hasta llegar a su mentón. Y su boca entre abierta le era incapaz de mediar palabra alguna, estaba paralizada ante tan acontecimiento que no podía procesar si realmente aquello era realidad o un simple sueño del cual no quería despertar.

\- ¿Te puedo ayudar en algo? - Escuchó que nuevamente esa voz se dirigía hacía ella en tono preocupado.

\- Korra yo... - No pudo decir más pero definitivamente eso era mas que real.

\- Disculpa ¿Te conozco? - Preguntó con preocupación.

Esas palabras habían destrozado totalmente el corazón de la ojiverde haciéndole perder el conocimiento en un pequeño lapso de tiempo -. _¿Esto realmente está pasando? ¿Korra acaso no te acuerdas de mi?..._

 ** _Muchas gracias por la espera de un nuevo capítulo, espero que les haya gustado esta actualización. Muchas gracias por sus lindos comentarios me encanta leerlos y saber que les gusta lo que hago._**

 _Les recomiendo leer mi otro Fic Mundos Diferentes. Pueden encontrarme en Wattpad como Caaljois, se les aprecia mucho️_


	4. Capítulo 4

Se quedó estática ¿Realmente estaba pasando lo que estaba experimentando? O solo era una pesadilla. Sus manos empezaron a sudar frío y sintió como una gota de sudor de preocupación rodó desde sien pasando por su mandíbula hasta llegar a su quijada, su corazón iba rápido y todos los recuerdos de cómo le había fallado a Korra llegaron a su mente como si de una película se tratase, le dolió, le dolió tanto haber caído tan bajo y quería justificarse, quería culpar la situación, al borracho, al automóvil, los padres de Korra, la falta de tiempo, sus penas, el alcohol pero al final sabía que no había razón para hacer lo que hizo, no tuvo fe en que pudiera recuperarse y se desvió de la manera más vil. Ahora tenía que pagar la cuenta de todos los platos rotos que ella misma lanzo por la ventana.

—Hey disculpa, parece que no te encuentras muy bien ¿quieres beber agua? —giró un poco la mitad de su cuerpo para tomar la jarra con agua que tenía y servirle un poco.

Asami por fin reaccionó y vio como su Korra iba a servirle y pegó un gritillo en el interior y no supo cuándo pero ya se encontraba ayudando a la paciente. Quería aclarar todo, quería lanzársele a la morena, pero recordó como sus labios besaban esa mañana al joven Iroh y se sintió como escoria.

Iba a romper a llorar en ese momento, pero la detuvo el ruido de la puerta que se abrió lentamente.

—Buenas noches Korra y buenas noches señorita Asami —entró junto con una bandeja que tenía unas jeringas llenas de algún medicamento y un botecito de alguna clase de pomada.

—Buenas noches Doctora Giesler—dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro.

—Buenas noches —dijo en un susurro viendo fijamente a la doctora transmitiendo muchas preguntas con su mirada.

La ojiverde lo entendió e hizo una señal para que Asami se apartara de Korra y que después de atender a la paciente le explicaría todo. Kuvira se sentó en el pequeño banco que estaba al lado de la camilla y se dispuso a inyectar la medicina en el catéter que tenía la morena en su brazo de forma lenta.

La chica que estaba a los pies de la paciente observaba cómo su novia "Si así podía decirlo aún" hacía gestos de dolor, sabía que no se la estaba pasando bien, su corazón se destrozó al ver cómo las lágrimas salían de los ojos cerrados de Korra y un enorme nudo en la garganta había aparecido. Su conciencia se preguntaba desesperadamente desde cuándo el amor de su vida había despertado y su culpa crecía grandemente ante la interrogante.

La doctora vio la enorme preocupación que tenía la empresaria y supo realmente cual era el problema. No la había visto desde hace bastante tiempo y suponía, no, aseguraba que lo que sentía era culpa. Había visto a mucha gente visitar a Korra, sus padres, sus abuelos, un chico de ojos verdes y otro de cejas extrañas y demás, pero estaba bien informada de los cambios que había exigido la CEO, lamentaba que no pudiera haber visto cuando esos ojos azules opacos se abrieron. Hasta ella que no conocía a la morena se sintió tan feliz de por fin ver esos ojos explorar el mundo nuevamente.

—Korra, solo iré a hablar con la señorita y regreso a seguir con las terapias —explicó la doctora y al ver que la morena asintió dejó a un lado los ungüentos y salió junto con la empresaria.

Ambas mujeres se dirigieron a la oficina de la doctora y tomaron asiento junto con un enorme suspiro. Kuvira veía la perdición de la señorita Sato en sus ojos, tenía idea de lo que pasaba por sus pensamientos en ese momento, pero dejaría que ella se desahogara.

—¿Desde cuándo doctora? —soltó con pesar.

—Desde hace ocho días exactamente.

—¿Por qué? ¿por qué soy tan tonta —unas lágrimas se escaparon de sus ojos.

—Señorita Sato disculpe mi respuesta, pero creo que no es hora de estar lamentándose por lo que no hizo —dijo de manera seria pero serena.

Los ojos de Asami se abrieron como platos ante las palabras tan ofensivas para su conciencia tan destruida.

—¿Quién demonios se cree usted para decirme que hacer o no? —dijo con enojo.

—Señorita tranquilícese creo que Korra ahora la necesita más que nunca —continuó—, como pudo observar Korra no la reconoce ya que al parecer la contusión que tuvo durante el accidente afectó su cerebro, no podemos saber en qué momento ella pueda recuperar sus recuerdos así que lo único que queda es esperar —hizo una pausa mientras veía como las venas de la frente de Asami se sobresaltaban—. Es su decisión si quiere ser parte de la recuperación de la joven Wolff.

Estaba enojada pero no era con la doctora, era con ella misma. Había abandonado al amor de su vida y cuando ella decide regresar se encuentra despierta, ni siquiera pudo estar junto a ella cuando peor se la estaba pasando había decidido que huir para "rehacer" su vida, pero lo que hizo fue destruir todo lo que había logrado con la ayuda de Korra. No necesitó ningún reproche acerca de sus actos de parte de su novia para sentirse como basura, porque ella misma con ayuda de sus recuerdos lo había logrado. Ahora tenía que decidir si lo que quería era seguir con el camino que se había trazado desde hace dos meses o regresar al camino que le había enseñado esa morena que tuvo tanta paciencia con su desordenada vida.

Se levantó de su asiento.

—Estoy dispuesta a ayudar en lo que Korra necesite, pero le pido su ayuda doctora —dijo con un poco de pesar.

—Y yo estoy dispuesta a ayudar en lo que pueda para la pronta recuperación de la señorita Korra —respondió de manera profesional—. Así que le propongo un trato.

Asami alzó la ceja en forma de duda y escuchó lo que la doctora planeaba. Pensaba hacer lo que fuera necesario para expiar sus pecados.

Nuevamente se dirigieron hacía la habitación en donde se encontraba Korra. Al entrar los dos ojos celestes vieron a las dos chicas ojiverdes entrar con algunos ungüentos más esta vez observó algo diferente: La chica perdida tenía puesta una bata blanca.

Korra ella es Asami, será mi asistente a partir de ahora —la señaló—, así que la verás seguido por aquí.

Asami hizo una pequeña reverencia ante la morena y dedicó una sonrisa falsa. «No te mereces esto Korra»

—Esta bien lo que tú digas Kuvira —sonrió.

La joven Sato vio como "su morena" dedicaba una sonrisa encantadora a la doctora y su corazón se estrujó. Tenía que soportar ver a una Korra que no la recordaba sonreírle dulcemente a la doctora que le había puesto muchas condiciones antes de convertirla en su "Asistente".

«Te mereces esto Asami»

Giesler empezó a poner ungüento en las piernas desnudas de la morena y llamó a su asistente para explicarle como debería de expandir éste en toda la pierna dando ligeros masajes. Asami hizo tal y como se lo explicó la doctora sus manos recorrían la delgada pierna de la morena y sus pulgares daban pequeños círculos en ésta. Sus latidos aumentaban conforme avanzaba más arriba de una de las piernas sus ojos pedían a gritos que desatara una tormenta de lágrimas, podía ver lo mucho que Korra había adelgazado realmente era extremo, sus músculos bien trabajados habían desaparecido casi en su totalidad, su piel ya no era tan radiante ahora tenía un color opaco y hasta más blancas se le veían las piernas. «Falta de sol»

—Doctora ¿cuándo empezaré a caminar? —escuchó que cuestionaba la paciente.

—Por ahora hemos tratado de rehabilitar tu cuerpo para que a la hora de que empieces a caminar no flaqueen tus piernas así que si te parece bien podemos empezar mañana mismo —dijo sonriendo.

—¡Ah! ¿lo dice en serio doctora? —sus ojos se iluminaron de gran manera.

—Si Korra lo digo en serio —respondió con una enorme sonrisa.

—Gracias —dijo y abrió sus brazos. Era un llamado para la doctora, llamado que está no podía rechazar.

Asami observó todo, de como los ojos de la morena a quien aún consideraba el amor de su vida resplandecían ante las palabras de la doctora y también vio como ese caluroso abrazo envolvía tiernamente a Kuvira. Tenía celos, pero no podía decir nada, se merecía eso y mucho más, no había estado cuando Korra más la necesitaba y menos cuando esta despertó del coma que según su mente ya no podía despertar.

Terminaron el abrazo y Kuvira volvió a su postura de doctora.

—Asami podrías quedarte con Korra y terminar de masajearla, Korra te indicará en dónde más aplicar los ungüentos —no esperó respuesta ya que Asami no tenía nada más que hacer y se marchó de la habitación.

Las dos jóvenes estaban en silencio, una observando lo que la otra le hacía, veía como las manos delgadas de la de tez blanca masajeaba sus piernas. A su parecer tenía buena mano sentía alivio en sus adoloridas piernas veía la concentración en los ojos verdes de la chica, esos labios pálidos medio abiertos y un mechón de cabello rebelde que jugaba con su rostro. Desvío la mirada cuando esos mismos ojos verdes se alzaron a su dirección.

Una pequeña sonrisa se asomó en los labios de la pelinegra, entre abrió su boca para pronunciar algo, pero se arrepintió. La sureña la observó curiosa ante el acto de la chica.

—¿Llevas mucho tiempo trabajando aquí? —preguntó para quitar el silencio que las invadía.

—Hoy es mi primer día —sonrió ante la curiosidad de Korra.

—¿Por eso te habías perdido? —alzó una ceja y dibujo una divertida sonrisa en sus labios.

—Pues sí, si me perdí y estaba buscando a la doctora Giesler, pero... _hizo una pausa al recordar que hasta había llorado al ver a la morena y además de que había pronunciamiento su nombre—, emm me habían dicho que estaba en la habitabilidad de Korra Wolff y entré acá pero no estaba —justificó sus actos pasados esperando a que la sureña le creyera.

—Entiendo ¿y vives por acá? -preguntó curiosa nuevamente.

—Si como a quince minutos, en unas residenciales ¿y tú?

—Amm pues sí, vivo cerca de aquí —mintió.

Asami supo que en realidad no se acordaba de donde vivía y se asustó. «¿Hasta qué punto había perdido memoria Korra?»

—¿Estudiaste algo relacionado con medicina?

—Mmm nop, en realidad solo soy voluntaria —hizo un ademán con su mano—, ya sabes para ayudar.

—Oh genial eso es bueno aprendes muchas cosas.

—Así es, demasiadas cosas. «Además de que sirve para expiar tus pecados»

Asami terminó de masajear las piernas de Korra y no sabía que más hacer.

—¿En dónde más tengo que poner esto? —señaló el botecito de crema.

—Es turno de los brazos —dijo mientras se estimaba para tapar sus piernas.

—Espera espera, yo lo hago —tapó delicadamente a la morena.

—Gracias Asami —regaló su mejor sonrisa.

El corazón de la voluntaria se volcó al escuchar a esa chica pronunciar su nombre, había esperado tanto para escuchar de nuevo a la sureña que había perdido toda esperanza posible al no ver resultados positivos. Se sentía más que culpable por no estar en los momentos más críticos con ella y sabía que merecía todo eso, pensaba que realmente estaba bien que Korra no la recordara, no por salvarse, sino por no recordar que había alguien en quien confiar y le había fallado completamente eso sería un golpe extra a todo lo que estaba pasando actualmente la sureña.

Tomó uno de los brazos de la morena y su corazón se estrujó nuevamente al ver lo delgada que estaba, pero no dejó que le afectara mucho lamentarse no resolvería nada, no regresaría el tiempo en donde ambas daban un lindo paseo por las calles de la ciudad, lamentaba grandemente haber insistido tanto en salir a darlo ya que había obligado a la morena a ir. «No tengo ganas de salir amor» era una de las frases que le había dicho la sureña antes de hacerle el típico berrinche que sabía bien la convencería en lo que quisiera.

Retiró sus pensamientos que de nada le servían en esos momentos y puso toda su atención en las reacciones de Korra cuando ella masajeaba su brazo. Una parte de ella estaba muy mal, pero otra estaba feliz de servir de algo después de haber huido de la ojiazul. Quería comprometerse lo más que pudiera para cuidar de Korra, quería atenderla, apoyarla cuando más la necesitase estar siempre para ella y haría todo lo necesario para hacerlo «Quiero hacerlo» se alentaba a sí misma.

—¿Cómo van los masajes? —entró Kuvira dirigiéndose a las dos.

—Muy bien —dijo con una pequeña mueca de dolor.

—¿No has tenido ningún problema Asami? —observó para analizar la respuesta.

—Todo bien -dio una sonrisa forzada.

—Eso está bien —se dirigió al brazo izquierdo de Korra el cual estaba ya curado de la operación y colocó ungüento en este para apoyar a la empresaria—. De ahora en adelante veremos con frecuencia a la señorita Asami, Korra.

—Eso es genial, así no estaré sola —sonrió enormemente.

«Maldición ella se siente sola» Nuevamente el nudo en la garganta apareció y se lamentó de haber abandonado de esa manera a Korra.

La doctora sabía que ese trato sería duro para Asami, pero quería involucrarla, ella conocía la relación de estas dos y que la de tez blanca la haya abandonado de esa manera le molestaba y enfurecía. Ella que la vigilaba los días que llegaba a trabajar y que por las noches llegaba a darle sus respectivos masajes se había encariñado con ella. Cuando se enteró de las decisiones de la joven empresaria no entendió nada del porqué el cambio tan repentino, pero había hablado con su hermana Opal quien se había vuelto pareja del mejor amigo de la morena, Bolín, que al parecer Asami quiso hacer su vida sin la sureña, le comentó que andaba con amigos y amigas con derechos, que se la pasaba todas las noches de bar en bar bebiendo como si no hubiese mañana y que por ende todos los amigos de Korra habían decidido ya no dirigirle la palabra. Se decepciono y eso ayudo a que ella le tomara más cariño a la paciente, tanto que cuando ella despertó, lágrimas de felicidad inundaron sus ojos.

—Así es Korra, ya verás que pronto podrás salir a andar para que no te aburras acá adentro —regaló su mejor sonrisa a lo que Korra respondió con otro abrazo—. Korra nos esperas un momento, iremos a traer tu cena para que duermas temprano ¿Te parece?

—Si doctora, ¿me podría traer gelatina también? —sus ojos se iluminaron como si de una niña se tratase.

—Si es lo que deseas te lo traeré —tocó delicadamente con su índice la nariz de la morena.

—Gracias doctora —sonrió.

Ambas mujeres salieron de la habitación de la paciente en silencio, Asami seguía a la doctora mientras su mente procesaba todo lo que había visto no podía explicar absolutamente nada, pero no quería quedarse con la duda.

—¿Le gustas a Korra? —cuestionó.

—¿Escuchas lo que estas preguntando? —respondió con una mueca confusa.

—Solo quiero saber ¿es malo eso?

—Si quieres saber entonces pregúntaselo a ella ¿no? ¿por qué debería saberlo yo? —empezaba a molestarse.

—No podría... —dijo en un hilo—. Te imaginas que me diga que, si, le gustas, no sabría cómo manejarlo.

—Yo no sé esa respuesta, solo te diré que fue a mí a quien vio primero al despertar quizá solo esta agradecida o no sé, pueda también que deba a que la veo todos los días —respondió lo más sincera—. Yo quiero que estés atenta a sus actitudes y que cualquier cambio me lo digas ya que me serviría mucho.

La joven Sato solo asintió y se adentraron a la cocina en donde ya esperaba la comida de dicha paciente. La doctora tomó un plato limpio y sirvió algo de gelatina, Korra le había comentado que amaba la gelatina y todos los días le pedía que le dieran ya que según ella le hacía sentirse bien.

Regresaron con los alimentos y se adentraron a la habitación donde esperaba ansiosa una ojiazul que al ver la gelatina agradeció enormemente a Kuvira.

—¿Estará bien si Asami te acompaña en esta cena Korra? Tengo unas cosas pendientes que hacer en este momento —se acercó a la morena mientras acariciaba su cabello.

Korra hizo una mueca de tristeza, pero asintió, además de que sería bueno compartir con la nueva voluntaria y conocerla más.

—¿Qué comerás primero? —preguntó para no sentir el silencio que se había formado en la habitación.

—El plato grande primero —dijo, señalando este—, luego la gelatina.

—Esta bien —extendió el plato ante la morena para que empezará a comer mientras regalaba una sonrisa tímida.

No sabía muy bien de qué hablar o si solo se quedaría ahí a esperar que la morena terminara su verbo. Estaba cansada debido a tantas emociones en tan poco tiempo. Había acatado todas las restricciones de la doctora para con Korra y la ayudaría en lo que pudiese, eso estaba más que claro, pero su conciencia estaba intranquila, tenía miedo, miedo a que la morena con solo mirarla a los ojos leyera todos los problemas en los que se metió, de como la traicionó y de cómo la abandonó.

—¿Quieres gelatina Asami? —preguntó con el plato extendido hacía la ojiverde.

—Muchas gracias Korra qué amable -—tomó el plato junto con la cuchara y comió de la gelatina.

—¿Te gusta? —la vió curiosa esperando una respuesta positiva.

—Esta muy deliciosa —le sonrió amablemente—. ¿Cuál es tu sabor favorito?

—Emm yo diría que de uva, aunque también me encanta la de fresa —sonrió grandemente—. Hace unos días la doctora me trajo de los dos sabores y creo que fue la noche más increíble.

Sus ojos se iluminaban al hablar de sus gustos con alguien que no le preguntará si recordaba algún acontecimiento u otro, no le gustaba sentirse presionada, eso hacía que se deprimiera al forzar sus recuerdos y no encontrar nada en ellos. Por el contrario Asami se sentía feliz de tener a la morena de vuelta al mundo real, quería hacer y decir tantas cosas pero había hecho un trato, el cual no podía ser roto en ningún momento ya que no le convenía.

—A mí también me gusta mucho el de uva —dijo con una sonrisa—. Quizá te traiga gelatina mañana cuando venga a ayudar a la doctora ¿te parece?

—¿Harías eso por mí? —abrió sus ojos como platos.

«Haría todo por ti mi amor»

—Claro, además tengo a cargo cuidar de ti y eso sería parte de los cuidados ¿no? —alzó una ceja divertida.

—Si ese es el caso entonces... —desvió su mirada hacia otra parte de la habitación—, ¿podrías traerme gomitas también?

A Asami se le derritió el corazón ante la petición de la morena, haría lo que fuera por verla sonreír y si eso implicaba traficar gomitas para ella lo haría con todo gusto.

—Provecho Korra —entró la doctora mientras revisaba el suero que esta tenía en la intravenosa—. Te pondré esto último para que puedas descansar bien Korrita.

Korra asintió y la doctora prosiguió a inyectarle el último medicamento del día. Korra sabía bien lo que era ya que se lo habían puesto desde que despertó del coma y por lo tanto sabía sus efectos secundarios.

—Este líquido hace que ella se relaje y por lo tanto también le de sueño —Explicó a su "Asistente"—. Esta medicina ayuda a que su cuerpo este con energía para cuando ella despierte, además de ayudarle a su pronta recuperación.

Asami escuchaba atenta mientras veía las reacciones de la joven de tez achocolatada. Su corazón se puso triste ya que los ojos de la paciente que también era su novia se vieron tristes. Ella sabía lo mucho que Korra odiaba estar en los hospitales, odiaba la medicina y peor aún tenía pánico a las agujas, solo podía pensar en lo duro que era para la sureña estar en esa situación.

—Entiendo ¿y con esto ella estará lista para empezar a caminar mañana doctora? —tenía la duda y no se la callaría por nada.

—Exactamente, para eso es que se la colocamos —explicó-—, para que se le haga mucho más fácil obtener fuerza.

—Ya me está dando sueño doctora —dijo mientras sus párpados caían pesadamente hasta ocultar el celeste pálido de sus ojos.

—Descansa Korra —dió un beso en la frente.

Dispuso a juntar las jeringas, ungüentos y gazas mientras que Asami recogía los platos de la cena, no estaba demás decir que se sentía muy celosa por el trato que le daba la doctora a su novia pero realmente ¿qué podía decir? Korra veía a Kuvira con una mirada que la hacía sentirse insegura e impotente pero se había dispuesto a soportar eso. Pensaba que se alguna manera era pagar los vastos errores que había cometido en tan solo dos meses.

—Descansa Kuvira —sonrió dulcemente—, descansa Asami —fueron sus últimas palabras antes de caer rendida en los brazos de Morfeo.

—Descansa Korra —sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas mientras su mano posaba en su corazón.

Quería acariciarla, besarla, abrazarla y decirle que todo iba a estar bien pero habían grilletes de remordimientos en sus tobillos, además de esposas de culpa en sus muñecas y las únicas llaves estaban en las manos de la doctora Geisler.

Ambas estuvieron un momento en silencio como objetivo de observar a la morena dormir. Kuvira se sentía en cierto modo aliviada por tener a la paciente recuperándose. Hace un mes aproximadamente había sido asignada a ver los avances de la recuperación de Korra y eso la tenía frustrada ya que no despertaba del coma. Personalmente ella había le tomado mucha estima a la sureña, le gustaba ver como sus amigos y familia eran tan constantes en sus visitas. Siempre le preguntaban por ella y amablemente les explicaba una y otra vez la situación de la paciente. Cuando la señorita Wolff abrió sus ojos hace ocho días, ella estaba colocando medicamento en el suero y escuchó un pujido, cuando se dió cuenta de lo que se trataba quedó en shock por un breve momento y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas que obviamente no fueron derramadas. Le tomó un momento explicarle a Korra en dónde se encontraba y de cómo había parado ahí a lo que la receptora entendió perfectamente.

Pero en los pensamientos de Asami era muy diferente, su corazón se estrujó al saber que no había podido estar con Korra al momento de que está despertara y se sentía culpable de haber prometido tantas cosas que al final no cumplió la mayoría, le falló de la peor manera jamás antes escrita. Cuándo vió a Korra despierta hace unas horas antes quería disculparse y rogar por su perdón pero eso no se le haría tan fácil ya que aún estaba cargando con la culpa y más aún con el trato que prometió cumplir. Estaba molesta cuando la doctora le restringió muchas cosas pero sabía que al contrario de ella, Kuvira si quería verle el bien a la morena sin importar nada y en el fondo lo agradecería mucho.

—Creo que le gustas... —susurró.

—Y ella a mí...

Gracias por haber llegado hasta acá y agradezco grandemente el apoyo con esta historia y en la otra "Mundos Diferentes".

Los invito a seguirme en Wattpad y votar por mis historias.

 ** _Respondo comentarios:_**

 _ **Maria Sato:** Gracias por siempre leer mis capitulos en serio me halaga mucho que te gusten mis dos historias. Que estes bien._


	5. Dura realidad (09-05 08:54:10)

Salieron del hospital y rápidamente Asami busco dentro de su bolso la cajetilla de cigarrillos, tomó uno, lo dirigió a su boca y lo encendió.

—¿Gustas de uno? —ofreció por compromiso.

—No gracias, no fumo —hizo una pausa—. Perdón por lo que dije hace un rato, me refería a que ella es...

No terminó lo que había comenzado a balbucear cuando fue interrumpida.

—Sé todas las razones, no tienes porque decirmelas —rio con tristeza mientras exhalaba el humo del cigarrillo—. Conozco a Korra desde hace ya bastante tiempo y sé porqué te gusta.

—Pero es tu novia... —dijo en voz baja.

—Yo estoy segura que Korra va a volver a mí —dijo con total seguridad

El corazón de la doctora se aceleró por el enojo que ahora la invadía, sabía muy bien todo lo que había estado haciendo la CEO cuando decidió alejarse de la morena y eso la enojaba aún más porque ella no se merecía eso.

—Será como tenga que ser —afirmó en tono serio —, y mejor preocuparte por cumplir estar con ella en su recuperación.

—Tú no eres nadie para juzgarme —la vió furiosa—, procurate mejor por hacer tu trabajo y deja de entrometerte entre Korra y yo.

—Eres una sin vergüenza —respondió con todas las agallas que tenía—. Después de abandonarla y refugiarte en las piernas de muchos hombres y mujeres pretendes ahora parecer la novia buena gente que no hace más que preocuparse por su amada.

Los ojos de Asami se abrieron como platos ante tal verdad, pero no permitiría que una empleada del hospital que ella pagaba le hablara de esa manera. Se acercó a la joven del lunar y alzando su mano la amenazó.

—Adelante golpeame —insistió a la agresora—, golpeame todo lo que quieras Asami, pero déjame decirte algo, eso no cambiará el que hayas abandonado a Korra cuando más te necesitaba.

Bajó la mano y con lágrimas en los ojos dió la vuelta para ya no verle la cara a la doctora.

—¡Maldita! —gritó mientras se dirigía a su automóvil.

Las manos le temblaban, su corazón latía con rapidez y su frente sudaba. No podía creer que le había hablado así a la CEO de Industrias Futuro, eso era lo más estúpido que había hecho porque sabía la gran cantidad de influencias que esta tenía en toda la cuidad, pero no pudo controlarse, no podía evitar defender a la morena de la falta de vergüenza de su novia, si es que aún se consideraban pareja.

Tomó un largo respiro y se dirigió a la motocicleta, iría a su apartamento a darse un merecido baño y a cenar algo ya que tenía mucha hambre.

—¿Estás loca Kuvira? —dijo asombrada—, ¿cómo te atreves a tratar así a Asami? Sabes muy bien que puedes perder tu empleo si ella llegará a desearlo.

—Lo sé Opal, lo sé perfectamente, pero me molestó bastante la actitud de ella —hizo una pausa mientras su frente se arrugaba aún más—, cree que por tener dinero va a comprar las faltas que cometió con Korra y todos actuaremos como que nada pasó.

—Pero es entre ellas dos, tú no tienes nada que ver ahí —intervino nuevamente—, acaso ¿te gusta Korra?

Las mejillas de la doctora se encendieron grandemente y la protesta no se hizo esperar.

—Que te pasa, es solo mi paciente —veía a su hermana para que le creyera, pero fué en vano—, ahh lo admito me gusta, pero creo que es porque no se merece todo esto que está pasando.

—¡Ay Kuvira! Tú sí que eres un caso —negaba ligeramente con su cabeza—, es cierto que ella no se merece eso, después de salvarle la vida a Asami y terminar en coma para que luego está se vaya con el primero que ve en frente, no es algo que desearamos en nuestras vidas.

—¿Y sabes qué es lo peor? que Sato quiere aprovechar su falta de memoria —suspiró profundo—, es tan egoísta.

—¿Y a qué tratos llegaron? —preguntó curiosa.

—Le dije que si quería ser participe de la recuperación de Korra sería bienvenida, pero no podía intervenir en el tratamiento que está a punto de tomar, no podía obligar a Korra recordar nada ya que sería muy traumático para ella y cosas como esas.

—¿Y ella aceptó? —alzó una ceja.

—¿Qué más podía hacer? —encogió los hombros—, no es como si solo ella se interesará en el bienestar de Korra.

—A mi Bolín que contó que si Asami quería acercarse a Korra tenía que ser aprobados por todos los amigos de ella, ya que saben todo lo que la niña rica hizo en ausencia de ella —colocó su mano en la barbilla—. No creo que se le haga tan fácil.

—Eso esperamos todos creo.

Entró a su apartamento y tiró los zapatos por un lado y su bolso en el sillón de estar, y se dirigió a la cocina. Esa noche había sido cargada de emociones y tuvo que soportarlo todo con el estómago vacío. Su mente era un completo caos, pensaba y pensaba todo lo que había hecho, lo que Kuvira le había recalcado que tenía que hacer y todo lo que no había ejecutado con Korra.

—¿Seremos aún novias o ya somos unas completas desconocidas? —murmuró para si.

Metió al horno una lasaña de esas ya preparadas y también colocó una cacerola con agua para hervirla. Sacó dos cajitas de gelatina de los sabores que le había dicho Korra que eran sus favoritos.

«Por lo menos sus gustos no cambiaron en mucho»

Deshizo las gelatinas en el agua caliente, luego colocó un poco de agua al tiempo y dejó los recipientes en la refrigeradora. Quería agradar a Korra y esa era una manera de ganarse un poco de confianza.

—Te recuperaré Korra —dijo como si ella estuviese acompañándola—, cueste lo que me cueste.

Asami deseaba que fuera tan facil como decirlo, pero sabía que no sería nada fácil más aún con una Korra enamorada de su doctora o eso suponía.

Ya era otro día y la luz del sol se adentró por unas ventanas blancas arropando el rostro moreno pálido de la paciente de un hospital de Ciudad República.

Lentamente abrió los párpados y un celeste apagado se dejaron ver. Sentía algo de nervios y un poco de miedo, porque hoy sería el primer día para probar a caminar, no sabía como reaccionarían sus piernas, pero no esperaba mucho ya que había hablado con la doctora Giesler.

«—No te desanimes si no puedes empezar a caminar como normalmente lo hacias ¿vale? es normal y para eso estaré yo, para ayudarte —acarició su mejilla mientras asentía.»

Sonrió enormemente al recordar el roce de los dedos de Kuvira en sus mejillas y un suspiro salió de su boca.

—Me haces sentir tan segura doctora... —susurró.

—Buenos días Korra —entro un joven con el desayuno—, ¿como estás?

—Hola Mako, estoy muy bien gracias ¿y tu? —le sonrió.

—Yo muy bien —le acercó el desayuno—. Venía para acá y me encontré con la enfermera que te traía el desayuno y le dije que te lo traería yo.

—Eres un amor Mako —empezó a comer su desayuno.

Su mañana había empezado muy mala, no sonó su alarma así que por consecuencia llegó tarde a la oficina en donde la esperaban unos contratistas para hablar de negocios, todo eso con el estómago más que vacío. Y ahora tenía que lidiar con algo aún peor que tenía nombre propio, Iroh, estaba insistente de querer poseerla en su oficina como otras veces, pero todo era diferente. Korra estaba despierta y eso no la dejaba ser una perra en esos momentos, tenía otras prioridades y una de ellas era recuperarla a como diera lugar.

—¿Entonces qué dices si te invito a mi casa? —cambió el plan para seducir a la CEO.

—Iroh perdóname, pero emm —hizo una pasa—, estoy en mis días, así que no es el momento —mintió.

—Oh cariño entiendo —la estrechó contra él y le dió un suave beso en los labios.

—Gracias te agradezco mucho —agradeció en tener una excusa, si quiera con él.

Pasadas unas horas se juntó con su mejor amiga Jinora en el mismo lugar de siempre para almorzar juntas.

—¿Y no te recuerda nada nada? —preguntó impresionada por la noticia.

—Nada de nada amiga, me siento tan enojada conmigo misma.

—Ay Asami, pero ¿quién rayos te entiende? —rodó sus ojos—, primero que no querias saber nada de ella porque te sentías deprimida y tomaste la actitud más errónea de todas y ahora vienes que quieres cambiar porque ella ya no está en peligro, en serio que nadie te entiende mujer.

—Mira, yo sé todo lo que hice y también sé que la mayoría de lo que hice fue un error, pero no sabes lo importante que es esto para mi Jinora —justificó sus acciones.

—¿Y si quiera te has puesto a pensar que uno de los amigos de ella puede decirle lo que hiciste? —interrogó—, es que ni siquiera lo pensaste Asami.

—Ya había pensado en ello, pero no me interesa que es lo que ellos piensen —se justificó nuevamente—, lo que a mi me interesa es recuperar a Korra cueste lo que cueste.

—Aja ¿y después qué? —negó con su cabeza en desaprobación—, además ni siquiera has pensado en que hacer con la doctora.

—Si ella se mete en mi camino —respondió seriamente—, que se olvide de conseguir un trabajo en toda la nación.

Claramente su amiga no estaba pensando bien, estaba frustrada de no querer perder a Korra que no pensaba claro lo que realmente tenía que hacer. No sólo era de decir unas cuantas palabras y todo se haría. Ella tenía que trabajar duro para lograr que Korra se enamorara de ella nuevamente, pero no se lo dijo a su amiga ya que sabía que estaría de más, mejor dejaría que lo descubriera por ella misma.

Alistó todo para ir a almorzar con su paciente favorita y se propuso a caminar hacía la habitación donde se encontraba. Y ahí estaba, la chica de ojos celestes esperándola con el almuerzo que le daban en el hospital. Desde antes que ella despertara había tomado el hábito de entrar una hora antes para almorzar junto a la morena y ahora era mucho mejor ya que podia acompañarla en el verbo.

—Esta muy linda hoy doctora —piropeó.

—Muchas gracias Korra —sonrió ante el halago—. ¿Estas lista para los ejercicios?

—Estoy más que lista —le señaló sus piernas—, hoy estuve haciendo un poco de ejercicio con las piernas para que no me costara andar.

—Korra, no es bueno hacer esfuerzos sin supervisión —le llamó la atención.

—Pero no fue ningún esfuerzo doc, no me sobre esforcé.

—Más te vale —tomó su lonchera y sacó un recipiente—. Por cierto, te traje gelatina.

—¡¡¡Que rico!!! —tomó el recipiente—. Gracias por consentirme Kuvira.

—Para mi es un placer consentirte Korra —acarició la pierna destapada de la morena.

Ambas se estremecieron ante ese acto, pero no dijeron nada. Las sonrisas cómplices se dibujaron en sus rostros y prosiguieron a terminar de comer.

—Buen provecho —dijo entrando al edificio.

Escuchó como le respondían amigablemente, pero en el fondo le irritaba, no estaba de buen humor.

—Señorita Asami, le dejé el informe que me pidió en la mañana sobre su escritorio.

—Muchas gracias Olga, ahorita lo leeré —sonrió a su asistente y se sentó en su imponente sillón ejecutivo, abrió el folder negro y empezó a ver el contenido.

Su frustración junto con su enojo se elevaron hasta lo más alto de sólo imaginar que su Korra estaba en este momento con la doctora Geisler. Había pedido en la mañana a su asistente averiguar acerca de la doctora Kuvira y parte de ello eran sus horarios de trabajo.

El informe decía que Kuvira Giesler trabajaba desde hace dos años en el hospital, se habia graduado a los veintidós años de médica general y tomó unos cursos intensivos de fisioterapia de las cuales salió con honores. Sus horarios de trabajo eran desde las dos de la tarde hasta las diez de la noche y estos no habían cambiado desde hace tres meses.

«¿Desde cuándo te gusta mi Korra, Kuvira?»

Sentía que sus oportunidades se le iban de las manos, había visto esos ojos brillantes ver a la doctora, esa mirada de la cuál antes era dueña y su corazón se quebró.

«Me lo merezco, merezco todo lo que me está pasando»

Intentó ya no pensar en las oportunidades que Kuvira tenía de conquistar a la morena, así que se puso a ver todo lo pendiente que tenía en la empresa y se ocupó de lleno en eso.

Ahí estaba la morena, apoyándo sus manos en las barras paralelas, caminando a paso lento. Nunca imaginó estar de esa manera y de lo importante que era valorar lo cotidiano que se podía hacer sin ningún problema. Sus brazos estaban débiles y sus piernas no tenían mucha fuerza, recibía el apoyo de su madre quién llegó a verla junto con su abuela, podía verlas al otro lado de las barras, con ojos llorosos y una ligera sonrisa en sus labios. Sentía que el apoyo de ellas dos y de su fisioterapeuta le daba fuerza.

Aún no sabía cómo había llegado al hospital, ni de cómo se quebró el brazo y la pierna y no había querido preguntar ya que no recordaba nada y sabía que al no recordar se frustraría, además no todo era malo para ella, su familia la apoyaba llegandola a visitar, su mejor amigo Bolín la llegaba a ver después del trabajo y el hermano de este que tampoco recordaba la visitaba todas las mañanas, pero eso no era todo también estaba la chica que estuvo ahí cuando abrió sus ojos por primera vez después de un largo tiempo, esos ojos verdes que le transmitieron paz y esa voz que la calmó al ella ver que se encontraba conectada a muchos aparatos.

Ya habían pasado varias horas desde que empezó a dar sus primeros pasos obviamente con ayuda de la doctora y unas enfermeras muy amables.

—Creo que ya es hora de ir a la cama Korra —dijo de manera seria.

—¿Tan pronto? —se quejó.

—No puedes exigirte mucho —explicó.

—Esta bien, esta bien —hizo un puchero mientras se sentaba en la silla de ruedas—, por lo menos sé que podré caminar mas adelante.

—Eso es muy bueno ¿verdad? —le sonrió.

Era empujada por su mejor amigo hacía la habitación mientras era guiada por la doctora que iba delante de los dos.

«Tiene un buen trasero» —le veía con una sonrisa pícara.

—Listo ya puedes ayudarme a dejarla en su cama Bolín.

—Será un placer —inclinó su cuerpo hacía la morena para que esta se sujetará y la colocó delicadamente en su cama.

—Creo que no era necesario eso ya que podía levantarme sola —dijo acomodándose.

—Deja ya de protestar y solo obedeceme.

—Si Korra, ya deja de alegar y obedece a la doctora —le siguió su mejor amigo.

—Bien, ya que aún no te marchas puedo quedarme tranquila Bolín —dió una palmada en el hombro del muchacho—. Iré a hacer unos informes y regreso en un rato para ver como están.

—Dejalo todo en mis manos cuñada —le regaló una sonrisa.

—Si, no tengas pena, él me cuida —le secundó la morena.

Asintió y se marchó con una sonrisa en su rostro a su oficina un poco más aliviada, había visto el gran progreso de la sureña y eso la hacía sentirse orgullosa de la fuerza de voluntad de la chica, pero su sonrisa se esfumó al ver a la empresaria llegando a su oficina.

—Buenas noches señorita Sato —saludó abriendo la puerta.

—Dejate de formalidades Kuvira —pasó a la oficina y se sentó en una de las sillas.

—¿De qué querías hablar Asami? Sabes bien que no tengo tiempo.

—No mientas —rodó sus ojos—, solo quería saber como esta Korra, eso es todo.

—No estoy mintiendo —señaló un folder donde tenía papeles que revisar y firmar— y ella está muy bien, se me hizo extraño no verte.

—Tenía unas reuniones con mi padre y no podía escapar de ellas —alzó sus hombros—. ¿Cómo le fué con sus primeros pasos?

—Ya veo —abrió el folder para empezar a avanzar—. Le ha ido de lo mejor, tiene poca fuerza en sus piernas como era de esperarse pero ha estado apoyándose con sus manos en la barra, así que avanzó mucho el día de hoy.

Una enorme sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios y por un momento sintió que toda la mala leche que había pasado durante el día era retirada.

—Me alegro tanto por ella —sonrió.

Los ojos verdes vieron esa sonrisa y supo que por primera vez, ella sonreía de verdad. A pesar de los errores que Asami había cometido, realmente quería ver bien a Korra y eso la aliviaba ya que ellas también quería lo mismo, era algo en que las dos concordaban mutuamente.

—¿Puedo llegar a verla? —preguntó curiosa.

—Si puedes —hizo una pausa—, pero Bolín está con ella justo ahora, así que si quieres evitar malos entendidos puedes esperar a que él se vaya.

Sintió alivió de que Kuvira no fuera una loca y le agradó que pensara en la situación que se podía dar si ella y Bolín o cualquier otro amigo de Korra se encontraban en la misma habitación.

—Gracias, creo que esperaré un poco más acá entonces.

—De nada y está bien quédate el rato que quieras —la invitó cordialmente.

Revisaba cada informe detenidamente y cuando todo le parecia bien los firmaba y apilaba al lado derecho de su escritorio, mientras que la joven Sato estaba viendo su celular, veía los mensajes en éste ya que no le daba tiempo de verlos cuando trabajaba, revisó todos los perfiles de la morena aprovechando que tenía tiempo, no los había visto desde que decidió alejarse de ella y se dió cuenta de que ya no estaban.

«Que extraño»

La buscó en todas las aaps que sabía que tenía y nada. Se le ocurrió una idea, pero no sabía si la involucrada accedería.

—Kuvira —la llamó.

—¿Si? —alzó su vista.

—¿Tú tienes facebook?

—Emm... si ¿por qué?

—¿Tienes agregada a Korra? —preguntó nuevamente.

—¿Quieres buscarla en mi perfil para ver si no fuiste bloqueada? —sonrió burlonamente.

—Si, por favor ayúdame —se sentía de lo más tonta.

—No fuiste bloqueada Asami —aseguró—, Bolín se encargó de cerrar todo temporalmente.

—Co... ¿cómo sabes eso? —la vió confundida.

—Él me lo dijo, quiere proteger a Korra para que no se deprima por no recordar nada.

—Ya veo —se sintió más aliviada —. ¿Tú y él son amigos?

—Pues podría decirse que algo así, es mi cuñado.

«Novio de su hermana Opal» —sabía el nombre porque había leído el informe en la tarde.

—Oh ya veo ¿él viene seguido por acá? —se aventuró a preguntar.

—Si, él viene todos los días —sonrió tranquilamente—, él es la única persona que no ha faltado ningún solo día para ver a su amiga, yo creí que era como su enamorado, pero me di cuenta que eran mejores amigos.

—Ya veo —no esperaba menos de Bolín.

Él era el mejor amigo y casi hermano de la sureña, compartían todos los días su tiempo ya que trabajaban juntos, además de conocerse desde niños. Tenían una amistad prácticamente inquebrantable y Bolín lo demostraba viniendo a visitar a su mejor amiga todos los dias. Y ahí fue cuando se dió cuenta de lo egoísta que había sido, a todos les afectaba ver a la morena así, no sólo ella perdió a alguien ese día, todos perdieron algo, pero ella se enfocó en sufrir por ella, en alejarse para evitar sufrir mientras que todos los demás afrontaban todo de frente.

«Solo soy una completa egoísta»

—Iré a echar un vistazo a los pacientes y te aviso si ya se fué Bolín —salió de la oficina.

Vió cuando la doctora se alejaba y observó a su alrededor, habían fotos de Kuvira junto con más doctores, una con sus padres y sus hermanos, varios diplomas y reconocimientos.

Había leído en el informe que hace unos meses la habían dejado de directora del hospital debido a su trabajo intachable y eso era un gran logro para un médico según ella. Sabía que Korra estaba en buenas manos como médica, pero no permitiría que eso pasara a una relación, no podía perder más de lo que ya había apostado.

Pasado un buen rato regresó de sus rondas y con una sonrisa en el rostro le habló a la empresaria.

—Korra ya está desocupada por si gustas ir a hacerle compañía.

—Muchas gracias —salió de la oficina ya con la ropa que le había dicho la doctora que había que usar.

Tocó la puerta y seguido de eso la abrió para adentrarse a la habitación junto con su "asistente".

—Buenas noches señoras —saludó mientras jugaba en un celular.

—Buenas noches —saludaron al unísono.

—¿Quién te dió ese celular? —preguntó curiosa.

—Bolín me lo trajo, me dijo que le descargó juegos para no pasarla tan aburrida y le descargó una aplicación para chatear —sonrió mientras agitaba el celular.

—Eso está muy bien —sonrió—. ¿Te acuerdas de Asami? Ella se quedará contigo haciéndote los masajes.

—Si la recuerdo —le sonrió—, sabes vino hace un rato una enfermera a decirme que me pondrían unas inyecciones, pero no quiero que ellas me las pongan —su mirada era triste—, ¿me las pondrías tú? ellas son muy bruscas.

—No tengas pena, ahorita daré la orden para que nadie te las ponga —la calmó—, y Asami si alguien viene diles que yo les pondré las inyecciones.

—Esta bien doctora— regresó a las formalidades.

Se despidió de ambas y salió de la habitación, tenía mucho que hacer y no podía perder el tiempo.

—¿Y cómo te fue hoy con tus fisioterapias? —se aventuró a preguntar.

—Me fue bien, mucho mejor de lo que esperaba para ser sincera —dijo mientras observaba detenidamente a la enfermera.

—Eso es muy bueno, me alegro que te estes recuperando —lo dijo ocultando su verdadera alegría—. Sabes, te traje algo que te gustará.

—Gracias —la vió confundida—, ¿qué cosa?

—Ya verás —abrió la hielera que estaba atesorando desde que salió de su oficina—, espero te guste —le extendió dos recipientes de colores.

—¡¡¡Asami!!! muchas gracias no debiste —abrió el recipiente y saboreó sus labios—, ¿crees que me regañen por comer tanta gelatina?

—¿Si cierro la puerta te sentirías menos culpable? —se dirigió a esta.

—Claro que lo haría —sonrió ante las travesuras que estaba haciendo—, ¿quieres un poco?

—Me encantaría —sacó dos cubiertos de la hielera y ambas se dispusieron a degustar de la gelatina.

Ambas comieron gustosamente hablando de sabores de gelatinas y de helados. Asami creía que a Korra le hacía falta comer más de estos y le preguntaría a la doctora si un día de estos podría llevarle helado a la morena.

—Empezaré a hacer tus masajes ¿te parece? —tomó uno de los ungüentos.

—¡¡¡Nooo!!! —exclamó—, quiero ir a bañarme primero. Hoy sudé mucho con aprender a caminar nuevamente y los ejercicios. La doctora me ayuda a bañarme, pero como ves ella esta ocupada.

«¡¡¡Mierda, mierda mierdaa!!!»

—¿Me ayudarías a bañarme Asami? —pidió con algo de pena.

Su corazón estaba agitado y sus nervios no se hicieron esperar. Bañar a la morena, no había pasado eso por la mente y no sabía que responder.

—Si no quieres no tengas pena Asami, esperaré a la doctora.

«Eso si que no»

No Korra no tengas pena, yo puedo ayudarte —dijo rápidamente mientras se acercaba a la morena—, ¿te ayudo a levantarte?

—¿Segura? —se sentó a la orilla de la camilla.

—Si Korra, ahorita te traigo la silla.

Vió como la chica iba por la silla y luego se dirigía a ella para ayudarla a levantarse.

—¿Asami, sabes dónde está el baño? —preguntó.

—Emm... no —se sonrojó ante su torpeza.

—Está en esa puerta —señaló al frente—, vamos y me ayudas a desvestirme.

—E-Esta bien —la ayudó a sentarse en la silla para ir al baño.

Le ayudó a desvestirse, tratando de ser lo más amable posible para que la paciente se sintiera bien. Su corazón se entristecía al ver lo delgada que estaban Korra, sus brazos y piernas delgadas, su espalda hecha un esqueleto y su piel pálida. Le dolía en todo su ser lo que estaba atravesando su amada y le dolía aún más haberse alejado de ellas cuando más la necesitaba.

La dirigió hasta la regadera en dónde había una silla plástica, la sentó y con su mirada preguntó que debía de hacer.

—Solo espérame, yo puedo bañarme sola no te preocupes —dijo mientras encendía la regadera.

«No Asami, no puedes permitirlo»

—No Korra, yo quiero ayudarte —tomó el shampoo y lo señaló.

Korra asintió y se dejó ayudar. Tenía algo de vergüenza por como lucía y más porque la asistente de la doctora era muy hermosa. Sintió unos delicados dedos restregar su cabello y se sintió relajada.

Asami se esmeraba en dar todo de ella y haría lo que fuera para ir borrando los errores del pasado, quería agradecerle a Korra el dar la vida por ella, el salir herida por ella y seguir sonriendo a pesar de todo lo malo que estaba pasando.

—Te enjabonaré ¿esta bien? —esperó la aprobación que llegó con un movimiento de cabeza asintiendo.

Empezó a frotar su espalda con el jabón y sintió los huesos que se sobresaltan de esta y su corazón se estremeció.

Veía como la morena tapaba sus senos con su brazo y con su otra mano su intimidad. Se sintió extraña ya que la conocía muy bien, pero eso Korra no lo sabía.

—¿Te molesta si continúo yo sola? —dijo sin ver el rostro de su ayudante.

—No tengas pena —extendió el jabón y cerró la cortina para darle su privacidad.

Fue a lavar sus manos mientras esperaba que la ojiazul le diera alguna orden.

«Diablos, estoy nerviosa» —veía el temblor de sus manos y sentía su corazón en todo el cuerpo.

—¿Asami? ¿puedes ayudarme? —dijo mientras abría la cortina.

—Voy —tomó la toalla y la envolvió.

Regresaron a la camilla y Asami tomó otra toalla y empezó a secarle el cabello. Se dió cuenta que su cabello había crecido un poco, el olor del cabello de la morena envolvió sus fosas nasales. Lentamente se dejó llevar por las emociones que había reprimido y la abrazó, la abrazó tan fuerte que asustó a la paciente, pero no se dió cuenta. Sus lágrimas se desparramaron sobre sus mejillas, perdió completamente el sentido.

Ya había terminado de hacer las rondas que su agenda tenía y ya podía regresar a la habitación cómo iba Korra. Abrió la puerta, pero lo que vió la dejó paralizada.

«Esta niña no entiende»

Carraspeó para dar a conocer a las dos chicas que estaba presente y la morena rápidamente de soltó del abrazo forzado de la ojiverde.

—Korra ¿ya estás lista? —omitió lo que había visto.

—Si doctora —estaba insegura—, ¿me secas el cabello?

—Si, sólo hablare con Asami un momento —la llamó con la mirada y está salió.

Entraron a la oficina de la directora y ambas tomaron los asientos en dónde ambas se veían de frente.

—Soy una tonta, lo sé —dijo aún con lágrimas en los ojos.

—No sabes el problema que haces, Asami —la vió con decepción—, yo intento ayudarte para qué te acerques a Korra y haces tremenda estupidez.

—¿Es tan grave si le cuento que fué por mi culpa que ella está así? —dijo entre sollozos.

—¿Escuchas lo que dices? —trataba de mantener la calma ante la situación—, Asami te expliqué bien lo que pasa con ella, no puedes dejarte llevar por lo que sientes.

—Yo lo sé Giesler, yo lo sé —limpió los rastros de su dolor—, pero...

—¿Pero? Es que no hay peros aquí Asami —estaba molesta—. No sabes el riesgo que corres, no, que corremos si la familia de Korra se llega a enterar que ves a Korra, eso es seguro.

—¿Tan malo sería?

—Piensa por ti misma por favor —dijo exaltándose—, yo tengo entendido que tu te haces cargo de los gastos de ella, pero fué tu decisión alejarte de ella ¿no es así?

Trataba de entender, pero no podía. Quería estar con Korra y solo en eso pensaba.

—Dejaré que Korra decida, quedate aquí mientras ella me dice que es lo que piensa —se levantó de su lugar para ir con la paciente.

Tenía nervios y miedo, quería regresar el tiempo y no hacer nada de lo que hizo, fué una estúpida al dejarse llevar por la culpa. Sólo le quedaba pedir a todos los dioses que la ayudarán a recuperar a Korra.

Entró nuevamente a la oficina no con buenas noticias.

—Perdóname Asami, pero ya no puedes seguir viendo a Korra, lo siento —dijo con pesar.

—No, no puedes hacerme eso —gritó ante lo escuchado.

—Yo no puedo, pero Korra si —dijo seria—, ella me dijo que no se sentía bien estando a tu lado.

El corazón de la empresaria se destruyó en cuánto escuchó esas palabras. ¿Se merecía eso? ¿realmente merecía ser tirada de esa manera?

Muchas gracias por leer este capítulo y por el apoyo que me brindan. Espero actualizar mucho mas rápido este fic.

Quiero saber qué opinan de este fic, así que déjenme sus comentarios.

 ** _Respondo comentarios:_**

 ** _Maria Sato:_** Muchas gracias por leerme y espero que te guste este capítulo, espero tus comentarios. Que estés muy bien


	6. Capítulo 6

~ **Latidos~**

Había pasado una semana desde que Asami fue privada de ver a la morena y eso estaba consumiendo su tranquilidad.

—Adelante —dijo mientras leía unos informes.

—Hola buenas noches —entró mientras extendía algo envuelto en unas servilletas.

—Hola buenas noches —tomó el emparedado—, tendré que acostumbrarme a que me traigas comida.

—Es para engordarte ya sabes —bromeó.

—Ashh —rodó sus ojos—. ¿Traes algo para ella?

—Si —sacó unos recipientes con gelatina y se los dejó en el escritorio—, ¿qué ha dicho de los otros?

—Se los ha comido, aunque piensa que eres muy rara —alzó sus cejas.

—Maldición ¿qué hago Kuvira? no sé cómo acercarme a ella —se entristeció.

—Ahh Asami Asami, yo no soy la indicada para aconsejarte ¿sabes? no soy una persona muy sociable ya que me mantengo muy ocupada.

—¿Ella no ha recordado nada?

—No, aunque estuvo contándome unos sueños que tuvo en repetidas ocasiones quisiera hablar contigo acerca de eso porque tú estás involucrada.

—¿De qué trata? —la vio seria.

—Te contaré tal y como me lo dijo ella ¿vale?

Asintió y puso toda la atención en las palabras de la doctora.

—Soñó que estaba en una casa muy grande y había alguien con ella que la esperaba para salir, pasaron comprando unos helados y caminaban a la orilla de la playa, pero esta persona actuaba con una familiaridad bastante grande, luego del recorrido pasaron a comprar unos vestidos para un baile del cual ella desconocía totalmente, no recuerda ningún diálogo del sueño solo algunas escenas y la última es que cuando salen ambas y caminan por la acera, ella recuerda a un automóvil haciendo ruido contra algo como concreto, ella automáticamente empuja a la chica con la que estaba hacia la pared y ella es arrollada brutalmente —dijo lo que la morena le contó esa mañana y ayer— ¿y sabes que es lo extraño? que la chica que esta con ella eres tú Asami.

La ojiverde se quedó en silencio mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas y la doctora supo que no solo era un simple sueño, esperó a que la chica se tranquilizara para decir algo acerca de ello.

—Sabes, fue más o menos lo que pasó —dijo entre cortado— antes del accidente, no caminamos a la orilla de la playa, pero si pasamos al parque y compramos esos vestidos que ella menciona —tomó algo de agua para deshacer el nudo de su garganta—, íbamos de regreso hacía el apartamento donde ella vivía cuando pasó todo.

—¿Puedes contarme cómo pasó? —le preguntó mientras extendía una servilleta.

—Si —limpió sus lágrimas—, veníamos por el centro caminando y hablando de cómo nos arreglaríamos para la fiesta de cumpleaños de mi mamá cuándo escúchanos el estruendo de un auto, vimos como este venía desde el carril contrario hacía el otro por donde nosotros estábamos y pasó sobre la mediana de la carretera* iba a tan gran velocidad que yo me quedé inmóvil, pero Korra al contrario de mí, me empujó hacia atrás contra la pared y ella se llevó la peor parte —lloraba al recordar como ella había salvado su vida—, realmente salí ilesa de ese gran accidente, luego me enteré que el tipo iba borracho y se quedó dormido.

La molestia en ambas chicas apareció, detestaban a la gente imprudente, era algo que compartían por razones diferentes, Asami por su amada y Kuvira por su trabajo, siempre le tocaba atender ese tipo de accidentes.

—¿Crees que ella esté recuperando la memoria? —preguntó con una chispa de esperanza.

—No tengo idea, pero pienso que sus sueños están dando lamparazos de lo que pasó —hizo una pausa—, ¿crees que ha estado pensando en ti? porque te ha soñado Asami.

—Pienso que sus sueños ayudarán mucho, pero no estoy segura de que me piense —alzó los hombros—, ella quizá piensa que soy una extraña por mandarle gelatina todas las noches ¿no?

—Quizá es por eso que te sueña, porque no eres normal —prosiguió con revisar los informes.

—¿Sabes Kuvira? A pesar de que tuvimos nuestros roces y todo eso, me has ayudado bastante —agradeció con algo de pena.

—Actuamos cómo locas ¿no? —rió al recordar.

—¿Y aún te gusta? —la vio curiosa.

—¿Qué te diré? ella es muy linda —confesó—, pero no me involucro con pacientes, así que puedes estar tranquila.

—Ya lo sabía —se sintió orgullosa de la respuesta—, se nota que eres bastante profesional, pero me pregunto si ¿eso te detendrá cuando ella salga? —se atrevió a preguntar.

—¿Quién sabe? quizá hasta me invite a salir ¿no? —respondió con una sonrisa pícara.

—Perra —ya no siguió con el juego.

—Oye que confiancita ¿verdad? —frunció sus cejas—, soy la directora del hospital así que tienes que respetar.

—Y yo soy la CEO de industria futuro y no digo nada.

—Que no sea en público por favor —se rindió.

—Perfecto, y ¿cuándo podré ver a Korra?

—Mira podré persuadirla para que ella sea la que pida que regreses, pero no te aseguro nada.

—Gracias en serio —juntó sus manos.

—Bueno bueno, pero no lo eches a perder ¿de acuerdo? —advirtió dirigiéndole una mirada afilada.

—Sí, ya aprendí mi lección —sonrió—, ¿crees que funcione?

—Ni idea, pero hay que probar —se levantó de la silla y se dirigió a la puerta—, ire a darle la gelatina y que cene, te aviso cuando vaya a dormir.

—Está bien gracias.

Sus emociones estaban a flor de piel, sentía alegría de que Korra la haya estado pensando y que también la soñó, pero hasta cierto punto ya que estaba desesperada porque la morena recuperara la memoria para poder hablar acerca de sus problemas y por otra parte se sentía insegura de depender ahora de la doctora porque ¿qué le aseguraba a ella que no saludaba con sombrero ajeno?, tenía que confiar obligatoriamente en ella, era bastante bajo para ella porque nunca imaginó estar así, pero sabía que lo tenía merecido, porque realmente no había controlado sus emociones a tiempo a pesar de que se le advirtió y había aceptado un trato. Por ahora uno de sus mayores retos era, saber que pensaba Korra de ella y conforme a eso planear como acercarse, escucharía los sabios consejos de Kuvira, pero con una previa inspección para evitar fallos o trampas.

Ahora que tenía una idea de lo que tenía que hacer echó in vistazo más profundo a la pequeña oficina de la directora, tenía muchos papeles por revisar, era bastante ordenada, tenía dos cuadros en su escritorio, cuadros de los cuales no había visto las fotografías, el primero era donde aparecían sus padres junto con Opal y ella con una toga de recién graduada y el seguro era de ella en un mirador, donde podía verse muy bien un mar cristalino. Recordaba que ella se había deshecho de todas las fotografías que tenía con la morena en su casa y en su oficina y su conciencia le pesó. Desvío su mirada a un aparato que estaba sobre el escritorio.

—¿Pero qué tenemos aquí? —su risa malvada apareció en sus labios.

Tomó el celular con algo de miedo y su adrenalina se disparó por todo su cuerpo, se levantó y fue a asegurar la puerta se puso una ropa más cómoda.

«Por si pregunta que ¿por qué cerré? »

Muy astuta, se sentó en su silla y pidió que no estuviese bloqueado el celular.

—¡Bingo! —mordió su labio inferior.

Revisaría lo más que pudiera, sabía que Kuvira no regresaría hasta dentro de un buen rato y entró a la galería.

—Primero lo primero —empezó a husmear todas las fotografías.

Vio que no tenía mayor cosa y sintió alivio hasta que observo la carpeta de WhatsApp y visualizo unas fotos de alguien que conocía muy bien y sus alarmas se encendieron.

—Mierda —musitó.

Se fue directamente a la aplicación y buscó el chat de la morena el cual no se le complicó porque era el tercero, abrió la conversación y leyó lo que esté contenía. No era nada del otro mundo, pero eso no evitó que sus celos emergieran de su interior, hablaban desde que la morena se despertaba hasta la noche, pero eran más frecuentes antes de que la doctora entrara a trabajar por obvias razones, ambas compartían fotografías, la morena le enviaba fotos de ella no muy frecuentemente, le mandaba fotos de cuando esperaba el desayuno o lo que veía en la tv y Kuvira le enviaba fotos de cuando salía a algún lado, imágenes de reflexión y nunca podían faltar los memes. A pesar de que no había nada malo en la conversación a Asami no se le hizo gracia, hablaban todos los días y se veían todos los días eso daba paso a que las dos se gustaran más.

Dejó de lado el celular y masajeó su cabeza, necesitaba pensar en algo para acercarse a la morena y eso tenía que ser ya.

El toque de la puerta la interrumpió y trató de parecer lo más normal.

—Adelante —gritó para que escucharan.

—Doctora quería hablar con... ¿qué haces aquí? —la vio con confusión.

—¿Tengo que darte respuestas? —respondió con otra pregunta.

—¿Estás aquí por Korra? —la vio con una mirada afilada.

—Mira Bolín lo que haga aquí no te incumbe —prosiguió a ver su celular.

—Sé que no me incumbe, pero te diré algo Asami —entró en la oficina y cerró la puerta—; si tratas de hacerle más daño a Korra te las verás conmigo, sabes muy bien que Korra es como una hermana para mí y no dejaré que su recuperación se vea afectada por el egoísmo de otros —sentenció y se retiró de la oficina.

Su cara estaba endurecida, pero su interior estaba asustado, las palabras del joven habían que tomarlas al pie de la letra, no bromeaba, él haría lo que fiera para proteger a su mejor amiga y peor ella estando en esa situación. Ahora tenía que pensar bien si quería seguir en el juego, tenía muchas probabilidades de perder.

«No me importa, yo quiero recuperarte»

Tomó esa amenaza como un reto el cual consistía en enamorar a la paciente en un tiempo fríamente medido ya que podían descubrirla y eso sería muy malo para ella, tenía que actuar como un ninja en la recuperación del amor de Korra Wolff esa era su principal misión.

—Asami —la llamó desde la puerta—, ven ya está dormida.

Se dirigieron a la habitación de la morena y está ya estaba profundo dormida

—¿Será que no despierta? —entró con precaución.

—No, lamentablemente los medicamentos que se le dan en la noche son bastante fuertes y no puede controlar el sueño —dijo triste.

—Entiendo —la vio completamente dormida y sintió ternura—. Se ve tan tranquila —acarició su mejilla.

—Sí, eso es lo bueno del medicamento, la relaja y al otro día amanece sin tensiones.

—Mmh ya veo —tomó una silla y se sentó a la par de la morena—, la extraño mucho ¿sabes?

—¿Eran muy unidas? —preguntó con curiosidad.

—Si —sonrió de lado—, nos veíamos todos los días, almorzábamos casi todos los juntas y la mayoría de las noches dormíamos justas, ella era como mi familia.

Lo dijo con tal tristeza que hasta su corazón, que estaba acostumbrado a ver todo tipo de cosas en el hospital, se entristeció. Ella no sabía lo que era tener ese tipo de relaciones ya que nunca tuvo un amor así de apegado, ella siempre puso su carrera primero antes que cualquier persona aunque quisiera entender simplemente no podía.

—Es por eso que ella te necesita Asami —tocó su hombro—, necesita recuperar su vida y si no recupera su memoria si quiera que recupere su libertad.

Le costaba entender la situación de su amada, tenía que aceptar que podían pasar dos cosas y para ella las dos eran graves. La primera era que Korra recuperará su memoria y al enterarse de las averías que había hecho le dijera que no quería saber nada de ella y lo segundo sería que Korra no recuperara su memoria y se enamorara de otra persona porque ella seguiría aferrada a la antigua morena.

—¿Crees que ella llegue a recuperar su memoria? —cuestionó aun sabiendo la respuesta.

—Es algo que aún no sabemos Asami.

—Ya veo.

—Te dejaré sola con ella ¿está bien?

—Claro y gracias por todo.

Veía la tranquilidad con la que la morena dormía y sentía nostalgia. Recordaba cuando dormían justas y como siempre ella era la última en dormirse, le gustaba observar los labios de su novia, su pecho subir y bajar al respirar y su hermosa piel morena envuelta en sus sábanas. Lentamente cerró sus ojos y llenó sus pulmones de oxígeno, estaba en un laberinto con sus sentimientos dispersos por todos lados.

—No quiero perderte Korra —pronunció en voz baja—, no quiero me rehusó, sé que te he fallado mucho, pero quiero estar contigo y que tú estés conmigo amor.

Su voz se quebró y sus lágrimas se derramaron sobre el brazo de la chica dormida, sentía dolor en su interior por todos los errores que había cometido por no querer ser paciente, por dudar de que la morena no viviría.

—¿Te encuentras bien? —preguntó mientras veía a la chica limpiar sus ojos.

—Si estoy bien —termino se sentarse—, tengo que agradecerte el buen gesto que haces conmigo, no sé cómo podría pagártelo.

—Vamos Asami, somos mujeres maduras, si a mí me llegara a pasar lo mismo quisiera encontrarme a alguien como yo —se felicitó.

—No tengo que reconocer que creí que me mandarías a volar cuando vine a pedirte ayuda —hizo una pausa al recordar lo patética que se sintió— y a pesar de que te gusta mi Korra —hizo énfasis en el nombre—, me has ayudado mucho.

—Bueno, no es tuya tuya —rio con picardía—, pero no soy así yo soy más de que las cosas se den por su cuenta.

—Tonta —rodó sus ojos—, bien me iré porque aún tengo que leer unos contratos —se levantó de la silla para dirigirse a la doctora.

—Espera antes de que te vayas tengo algo que decirte.

—Dime.

—El domingo por la mañana vendrá la familia de Korra y amigos para ver su avance al caminar

—Claro vendré a que me maltraten

—Calla que no he terminado —rodó sus ojos—, por la tarde vendré yo a verla y quería preguntarte ¿si quieres estar con nosotras?

—Pero ella me odia —dijo confundida.

—Quedan días para convencerla, te lo digo para que no hagas planes ¿okay? ¿puedo contar con tu presencia?

Suspiró profundamente y su mirada se perdió en los ojos de la joven doctora en donde buscaba quien sabe qué.

—Está bien vendré a verlas a ambas —le regalo una sonrisa sincera—, traeré comida así que solo avísame de la hora para ver que traigo.

—Perfecto.

Ambas se despidieron con un abrazo caluroso y continuaron con sus verbos.

A pesar de todo lo que había pasado tanto por el destino como por sus errores, estaba feliz. Pueda que la amistad con la doctora tuviera algunos roces, pero a la larga la había ayudado mucho, aunque también tenía que ser precavida porque sabía que ella estaba interesada en la morena también.

Se dirigió a uno de los pequeños apartamentos que estaban cerca de la playa para darse un descanso antes de empezar a avanzar con su trabajo, quería revisar los contratos para firmarlos y quitarse ese trabajo para levantarse más tarde mañana. Entró junto con su maleta y se dirigió a la isla de la cocina para empezar con su labor, leía rápido, pero analizando cada palabra para verificar que todo estaba en orden. Estaba haciendo eso ya que había hecho una sede de la empresa en la Nación del Fuego y tenía que contratar gente para ponerla a funcionar lo más rápido posible. Hizo algo de café para que le quitara el sueño y continuo, hasta que su celular la interrumpió.

—Hola Asami ¿cómo estás? —escuchó una voz familiar.

—Ah hola bien acá trabajando —respondió mientras firmaba unos contratos.

—¿Tan tarde? ¿quieres que te quite el estrés, princesa? —dijo en tono seductor.

Lo pensó y un poco de compañía en ese momento no le vendría mal.

—Está bien, te mando la ubicación por mensaje, pero ven tu sola ¿okay?

—Está bien primor, ahorita estoy en una estación de gasolina, solo pago y voy ¿quieres que lleve algo?

—Trae algo para comer, si no es una molestia, nada formal.

—Okay como digas llego en un rato —colgó la llamada.

Un suspiro salió de su boca mientras aun revisaba los últimos contratos, sabía que su visita no la dejaría avanzar en nada así que se apresuró. En sus dos meses que había tomado de soltería había conocido mucha gente y entre ellos estaba la chica con la que se vería en un rato, se conocieron en un bar gay del centro, esta se acercó a ella y la invito a unos tragos y por arte de magia terminaron en la cama, había sido uno de sus mejores acostones de ese tiempo, pero aparte de eso, ella se había conectado bastante con la chica ya que compartieron varias experiencias de sus vidas en otras citas que tenían, sus vidas casi similares le había dado la confianza de abrirse con ella en más de un sentido.

—Asami, ya estoy acá —gritó mientras tocaba con el pie la puerta del apartamento.

—¡Voy! —gritó mientras se dirigía a la puerta.

La vio con dos bolsas en las manos, las llaves de la motocicleta en la boca, una mirada risueña y sintió ternura.

—Déjame ayudarte —quitó las llaves de su boca y tomó una de las bolsas y besó ligeramente los labios rosa de la chica.

—Gracias preciosa —dejaron las bolsas en la cocina y tomando unos platos para repartirse la comida empezaron a buscar lo que la chica había traído.

—Has salvado mi estómago nuevamente Azula, no sé cómo agradecerte —recogió un mechón de cabello y lo puso tras su oreja.

—Yo sé cómo puedes pagarme —la tomo por la cintura y la acercó a ella y la besó.

No fue un beso intenso, pero si reconfortante para la ojiverde.

—Creo que vine en un buen momento ¿no es así? —la vio para analizarla— ¿sucede algo?

—Solo estoy cansada, mucho trabajo me está consumiendo —alzo los hombros.

—Te ofrezco uno de mis famosos masajes después de comer ¿qué dices? —la invitó.

—¿Famosos dices? nunca he escuchado de ellos —sonrió en forma de burla mientras sacaba la carne para freírla.

—Es porque son muy exclusivos, por eso —le ayudó a sacar los nachos y el queso.

Terminaron de comer y se dirigieron a la habitación, donde ambas se pusieron ropa para dormir. Estaban frente al espejo cepillándose los dientes, estaban listas para irse a la cama. Apagó las luces y se acercó a la cama donde estaba esperándola su acompañante, se abalanzo sobre ella y empezó a devorar sus labios.

Quería descargar sus penas, alivianar su peso y no sabía cómo, quería sentirse segura y Azula podía ofrecerle eso en ese momento.

La acostó sobre la cama y ella se colocó sobre ella mientras exploraba con su lengua la boca de la ojiambar, sus manos recorrían el abdomen de la chica de tez lechosa mientras sentía como unas manos recorría su cintura y se dirigían a sus glúteos donde se detenían para apretarlos, quería sentirse querida, quería sentirse necesitada, pero estaba siendo demasiado agresiva, incluso para Azula.

—Asami ¿qué es lo que te sucede? —la detuvo.

Esa pregunta derrumbó todo su ser y se sintió en la confianza de romper en llanto.

—Ya, ya —dijo mientras la acurrucó en sus brazos—, desahógate todo lo que quieras, estoy aquí para ti princesa.

En ese momento se sintió más que segura y lloró todo lo que había resguardado hasta ese momento, lloró cómo una niña, sus sollozos profundos hicieron que el corazón de la ojiambar se estremeciera. No sabía por lo que estaba pasando la jóven que tenía entre sus brazos, pero fuese lo que fuese ella quería apoyarla, darle algún tipo de consuelo en dónde sintiera que se quitaba una carga de encima. Ella a pesar de parecer dura y fría, tenía un don para percibir el estado de ánimo de las personas con solo verlas y supo que Asami tenía algo cuándo la vió esa noche, quería que se desahogara totalmente, si le contaba o no lo que estaba pasando era secundario.

Al buen rato dejó de percibir el dolor de la ojiverde y llegó la calma, con suspiros ya más calmados supo que la chica había sacado lo que la agobiaba y se sentía feliz de ella poder apoyarle ya que le había tomado confianza. Se envolvieron en la sábana y al saber que la empresaria ya descansaba se propuso a hacer lo mismo.

—Quiero estar aquí para ti Asami… —susurró mientras besó la frente blanquecina y se quedó profundamente dormida.

Sintió el sonido de su alarma y se dispuso a apagarla, eso significaba que un nuevo día empezaba. Se colocó una licra, una pantaloneta sobre esta, una camiseta y su sudadera, tomó su celular junto con sus auriculares y se dirigió hacía afuera. Le gustaba mantener una vida sana y se ejercitaba por las mañanas según su horario, corría por lo menos una hora y media. Cuando dió por terminada su carrera como médica se dió cuenta que estaba algo pasada gracias al estrés que acumulaban diariamente luego de eso se propuso a recuperar su cuerpo con el que había pasado su adolescencia.

—Hola Opal ¿cómo amaneciste? —preguntó al entrar a la cocina.

—Con mucho sueño ¿y tú? ¿vienes de hacer ejercicio? —restregó sus ojos.

—Sí, así es —puso agua en la cafetera y colocó café en el depósito—, ¿tienes hambre?

—Sí gracias —hizo una pausa mientras pensaba en algo—, ¿sabes? estuve hablando con Bolín acerca de Asami.

—¿Así? ¿y qué te dijo? —la vió con curiosidad.

—No quiere que se acerque a Korra y en lo personal deberías de dejar de ayudarla Kuvira, ella se buscó todo eso.

—Yo sé los riesgos que corro, pero no sé, me conmueve todo lo que ha pasado.

—Kuvira, abandonó a Korra y se fue a los brazos de mucha gente ¿por qué no lo entiendes?

—La necesito —gritó.

Los ojos verdes de Opal se abrieron como platos y su ser se llenó de confusión ante las palabras de su hermana.

—¿Escuchas lo que dices?

—¿Cuándo he hablado sin pensar? —cuestionó.

—Emm muchas veces.

—Cierto, pero esta vez lo que te digo es real, necesito a Asami —sirvió el desayuno en los platos mientras que su hermana echaba azúcar a las tazas de café.

—Explicate por favor.

—Korra ha estado teniendo unos sueños que según mi opinión son recuerdos de algunos sucesos que ella ha vivido y Asami aparece en ellos y es ls única que conoce a Korra tan bien —explicó—, es por eso que la estoy ayudando, ese fué uno de los tratos que habíamos hecho, por eso no puedo dejar de ayudarla.

—Ya veo, piensas en todo ¿verdad? —llevó comida a su boca—, pero ¿qué pasará si la familia o amigos se enteran?

—Tengo todo controlado así que no tengo de qué preocuparme—le guiñó el ojo.

—Ah siempre haces lo que quieres —sonrió.

Puso su ropa en la lavadora, echó el jabón líquido y fué a asear la casa junto con su hermana, no había que hacer mucho ya que solo vivían ellas dos en la casa y casi no se mantenían ahí.

Escuchó su teléfono sonar y supo de quien se trataba sin siquiera ver la llamada.

—Hola buenos días —respondió amigable.

—Hola buenos días doctora ¿cómo está? —dijo con su voz algo tímida.

—Yo muy bien Korra ¿y tú cómo amaneciste? ¿dormiste bien? —empezaba a gustarle la voz de la morena cuando no sabía como hablarle.

—Emm... si doctora, dormí muy bien, pero emm ¿le puedo decir algo? —sonaba apenada.

—Lo que tú quieras Korra.

—Está bien, soñé unas cosas ¿sabe? y quiero contarselas —estaba avergonzada.

—¿Me lo cuentas por teléfono o lo hablamos cuando llegue? —cuestionó a la joven.

—Emm pensándolo bien, preferiría contárselo acá —dijo lentamente.

—Bien entonces nos vemos en un rato —dijo sonriente—, amm ¿quieres que te lleve algo en especial?

—¿Puedo comer chocolates?

—Sí claro, no muchos, pero sí ¿alguna marca en específico?

—Sorprendame doctora.

—Esta bien Korrita, yo llego en un rato ¿sí? y hazle caso a las enfermeras.

—Está bien doctora, la espero —hizo una pausa— le mando un abrazo.

—Un abrazo Korra, adiós —se despidió sonriente.

Estaba nerviosa y emocionada, era la primera vez que soñaba a la doctora, aún guardaba ese fragmento de sueño en su memoria donde se repetía una y otra vez la escena que la estremecía. La doctora era muy especial para ella, agradecía que estuviera ahí siempre para ella desde que despertó del coma, le gustaba hablar con ella por celular, ya sea por chat o por llamada, aunque con esta última se ponía más que nerviosa. Ese pequeño sentimiento que fue sembrado cuando al despertar lo primero que vió fueron esos ojos verdes dándole ls bienvenida estaba creciendo poco a poco y podía asegurar que le gustaba mucho Kuvira, ya se lo había dicho a su mejor amigo Bolín el cual la molestaba cada que la doctora se iba, además de que siempre la consentía en muchas cosas.

Una vez tenía tantas ganas de dibujar que le pidió de favor que le comprase um cuaderno, lápiz borrador y un sacapuntas y ella se los llevó al otro día, también la llegaba a visitar los fines de semana, a pesar de que estaba de descanso tenía la paciencia de verla.

Se dirigió hasta su motocicleta y se puso la seguridad que correspondía la encendió y se dirigió al hospital, iba mas temprano de lo normal ya que hablaría con Korra del sueño que le habia comentado y almorzaría con ella. Estaba segura que el sueño se relacionaba con el pasado de la sureña y prestaría toda la atención paes brindarle los detalles más adelante a la empresaria para que la ayudara a resolver el acertijo.

Estacionó su motocicleta atrás del hospital y se dirigió a la cocina para llevarse la comida de la paciente y unos cubiertos extras para su uso. Empujó el carrito de comida hacía la habitación y tocó la puerta.

—Adelante —cantó del otro lado.

—Hola Korra, ¿cómo... —abrió sus ojod como platos—, ¿qué haces parada niña?

—Hola doctora —sonrió mientras se sentaba rápidamente—, esque fuí al baño —mintió.

—Mmh si pues —entró y cerró la puerta—, fingiré que no vi nada, ¿lista para comer?

—Por eso es la mejor doc —le sonrió ampliamente— y sí, estoy más que lista.

Acercó la comida a la sureña y luego destapó su lonchera para comer su almuerzo y empezarían a comer.

—¿Doctora? —la llamó.

—Dime.

—Quisiera contarle mi sueño antes de empezar a comer —vió hacía abajo.

—Está bien, puedes empezar —la alentó.

—Pero si se lo cuento me deberá algo doctora.

—¿Ahora me chantajeas? —alzó las cejas.

—Entonces olvidelo —cerró sus ojos y sobó su cabeza—, creo que ya no recuerdo de que iba a hablar.

Kuvira rió por las malas actuaciones de la morena, pero al final quería daber de que trataba el sueño y aceptó ser el hada madrina.

—Ahhh —suspiró—, está bien puedes pedirme lo que quieras.

—Oh creo que empiezo a recordar —abrió sus ojos con una sonrisa en sus labios—, soñé que estaba caminando en el jardín de la azotea y usted me felicitaba porque ya me iban a dar de alta y yo estaba muy emocionada —dijo con uns enorme sonrisa—, luego de estar un buen rato hablando de que iba a hacer cuando pudiese caminar bien llegó la hora de bajar a la habitación, yo me dirigí al elevador cuando me detuvo —retiró la mirada de la doctora y la dirigió a sus pies— y luego me vió fijamente —sus mejillas se encendieron más— y me besó doctora.

En ese momento Kuvira contuvo su respiración y no supo como reaccionar, definitivamente eso no era un recuerdo de la morena y no ayudaría en nada si se lo contase a Asami alías "mega celosa Sato", sus mejillas se sentían calientes y vió que la morena no alzaba la mirada hacia ella.

—¿Doctora? —la llamó en un susurro—, ¿ya puedo pedir mi deseo?

—Emm y ¿cuál es tu deseo? —tragó espeso.

—Deseo un beso suyo doctora —alzó la mirada llorosa mientras sus mejillas se encendían violentamente.

—¿Ahora? —preguntó mientras rascaba su nuca.

La morena asintió y supo que eso era totalmente real y no podía romper una promesa. Se levantó de su silla y se dirigió a la morena quién estaba sentada a la orilla de la cama, con su corazón latiendo a mil por hora se acercó más a la sureña la cuál temblaba de los nervios al igual que ella.

Ambas se veían fijamente con temor y nervios mezclados, unas manos suaves se posaron en las mejillas rojas de la ojiazul mientras que unos brazos envolvían la cintura de la doctora y la acercaban más a su cuerpo, sus respiraciones eran agitadas y sus cuerpos temblaban, poco a poco la joven de pie se inclinó al rostro de su paciente y cerrando ambas sus ojos buscaron el contacto de sus labios delicadamente, sus corazones se aceleraron aún más al sentir la suavidad ajena y sus labios se abrieron lentamente para dar paso a un beso tierno y delicado, lleno de muchas emociones por parte de ambas chicas, emociones y sentimientos que eran correspondidos por el deseo de la joven de piel tostada y su consentidora.

/~/

 _Muchas gracias por llegar hasta el final, gracias por la espera y el apoyo que me brindan siempre._

 **Espero sus comentarios sobre este capítulo.**

 _Les mando muchos saludos y que viva el Yuri 7v7_

 **Respondo comentarios:**

 ** _María Sato:_** Hola cómo estás? no, ella pensó en lo que Korra había hecho, nunca se lo dijo. Lo que a Korra le asustó fue el abrazo inesperado que recibió de Asami y del porque estaba llorando la asustaba mucho. Espero haberte sacado de dudas y espero que te guste este nuevo capítulo que tengas excelente vida.


	7. Capítulo 7

~ **_CONFUSIÓN_** ~

—No puede ser, no puede ser, no puede ser decía una y otra vez mientras caminaba de un lado a otro por la oficina—, pero ¿qué mierda hice? —su corazón no dejaba de latir.

Estaba más que distraída, con los nervios a flor de piel, aún sentía el cosquilleo en sus labios y las miles de mariposas que hacían protesta en su estómago de sólo recordar ese beso con Korra.

—Mi primer beso con una chica —tocó sus labios mientras revivía el sentimiento— y tenía que ser con una paciente.

Había pasado el resto de la tarde distraída, pero tenía qué hacer a un lado ese sentimiento ya que no tardaría la empresaria en llegar, no quería que sospechara nada ya que eso sin duda alguna le traería muchos problemas.

Tocaron la puerta de la oficina y su corazón se aceleró drásticamente.

—Adelante —gritó.

—Hola cuñada, sólo quería avisarte que ya me voy —entró sonriente.

—Hola Bolín, está bien no hay problema y muchas gracias por venir a ver a Korra —agradeció de todo corazón.

—No tienes que agradecer, ella es como una hermana para mi y quiero darle todo mi apoyo.

—Eres tan lindo, ella es adortunada de tenerte a su lado —le sonrió.

—Ambos lo somos —se sintió orgulloso—, bien entonces que pases linda noche.

Se abrazaron y el joven salió de la oficina, en eso sonó su celular.

—Diga —respondió.

—¿No hay moros en la costa? —cuestionó en un susurro.

—Acaba de irse uno de ojos verdes —respondió—, creo que deberías de darle tiempo a que salga del hospital.

—Muy bien, te veo en un rato —colg la llamada.

En ese momento pensaba si era lo correcto hablarle a la joven Sato acerca de lo sucedido con Korra, pero realmente llegó a la misma conclusión de siempre.

 _«Ella y Korra no son nada»_

Ordenó unos papeles para ir a entregarlos después de atender a la empresaria, con la cual hablaría acerca de unas cosas que tenía pendientes.

—Hola con permiso —entró y se dirigió a las sillas de visitantes.

—Hola Asami ¿cómo estás? —preguntó con algo de nervios.

—De lo mejor, me levanté tarde hoy ya que adelanté trabajo ayer por la noche y todo lo que hice hoy me salió de lo mejor —sonrió con sinceridad.

—Eso está bien, hay que descansar —le devolvió la sonrisa.

« _Sería una lastima si se entera que besé a Korra»_ —dijo en su mente con cara malisiosa.

—¿Y tú cómo estás? ¿qué tal el trabajo?

—Yo muy bien y como siempre corriendo con varios casos —alzó los hombros.

—Eso está muy bien —sonrió.

—Si —hizo una pausa—, tengo que contarte algo —dijo en tono serio.

—¿Así? ¿y qué será? —su corazón empezó a acelerarse.

—Hablé con Korra hoy por la tarde —sostuvo la mirada a los verdes de la empresaria— y la convencí para que regresaras a ayudarla en su recuperación —sonrió.

—¿Oh en serio? ¿no estás jugando conmigo? —se sorprendió de gran manera.

—Sí, es en serio, solo que hay un asunto.

—¿Tengo que disfrazarme? —adivino.

—Nop... le dije una pequeña mentirilla para que aceptara.

—¿Y cuál es? —quería saberlo ya.

—Le dije que realmente necesitaba tu ayuda y que tenía que traerte de vuelta, pero me preguntó ¿qué por qué habías actuado así la última vez? —hizo una pequeña pausa— y le dije que hace un tiempo habías perdido a una amiga en un accidente de auto y habías quedado algo traumada y que casualmente se parecía un poquito a ella.

La ojiverde chocó su mano en su frente y empezó a reír mientras negaba con su cabeza.

—Bien creo que tengo que agradecerte esa mentirilla —sonreía—, inventaré una buena historia con eso, pero dejando a un lado eso, muchas gracias en serio has hecho mucho por mí.

—De nada, pero por favor ya no lo estropees —imploró.

—Vale vale ya aprendí mi lección —sonrió.

Se dirigieron a la habitación de la morena y está las recibió con una sonrisa. Estaba feliz de que todo le estaba saliendo muy bien, lo primero era que sus piernas estaban respondiendo mejor de lo que esperaba, otra era que ya casi le daban de alta y la última era ese beso que le dió a la doctora. Nunca espero que la joven accediera a su petición, pero estaba satisfecha, quería charlar sobre eso con alguien, pero lastimosamente no tenía con quién ya que Bolín la iba a molestar mucho.

—Hola buenas noches —hizo una pequeña reverencia.

—Hola Asami —le sonrió.

—Bien ya que las dos se conocen creo que no será necesario presentarlas, solo espero que se apoyen mutuamente —dijo de manera clara—, Asami atiende a Korra y tú Korra apoya a Asami por favor —les suplicó—, yo tengo una junta y creo que tardaré un poco, así que Asami por favor hazle los masajes a Korra.

Las dos jóvenes asintieron y vieron a la doctora desaparecer de la habitación.

—Disculpame por lo de la otra vez —rompió el silencio—, no sabía lo que estabas pasando y me dejé llevar por el miedo —agachó su cara.

—Yo soy la que debe de disculparse —recordó la mentira—, me deje llevar por mis sentimientos y me desmorone, perdóname no quise incomodarte nunca.

—Esta bien —le extendió la mano—, ¿amigas?

—Amigas —sonrió—. « _Por algo se empieza»_

—Cuentame Asami ¿de que trabajas? —cambió el tema.

—Trabajo en una empresa de automóviles —tomó las cremas que estaban en la mesa.

—Que genial ¿y es divertido? —se interesó.

—Sí, es bastante divertido, aunque también es un poco cansado —confesó.

—¿En serio? ¿qué puesto tienes? —tuvo curiosidad.

—Soy la presidenta de la empresa —pensó que no tenía por qué ocultarlo.

—No te creo —la vió confundida.

La ojiverde rió ante la confusión de la morena y se sentó a la orilla de la cama mientras destapaba las piernas delgadas se la paciente.

—No te miento Korra, es en serio.

—Y entonces... ¿por qué tú estás aquí?

« _Esa es una muy buena pregunta ¿por qué ratos estoy aquí_ »

—Desde que perdí a una amiga cercana en un trágico accidente sentí que el mundo se me venía encima ¿sabes? —fingió dolor—, y entonces conocí a Kuvira quien me dijo que quizá ayudando a otros podría ayudarme a pasar el dolor.

—Eso si que es triste —la comprendió—, creo que haces mucho bien Asami, realmente yo también creo que al ayudar a otros puede servir de mucho para dejar ir muchas cosas.

—Sí, la verdad me ha servido de mucho —cambió el semblante—, pero ya no hablemos de eso ¿sí? y cuentame ¿cómo te fué con tu recuperación para caminar?

—Esta bien —le sonrió—, pues estoy muy feliz, me está yendo mejor de lo que esperaba te lo juro, creo que ya la otra semana podrían darme de alta.

—Ay Korra eso es increíble —sintió gozo en su corazón al escuchar tan increíble noticia— y ¿ya tienes planes cuando salgas de aquí?

—Sí, muchas gracias y sí ya tengo varios planes —hizo una pausa al sentir lo frío del ungüento—, iré a vivir con mis padres por un tiempo mientras recupero mi vida, además de que saldré con los amigos que han venido a verme —contó sonriente, pero luego su semblante cambió—, aunque sea raro ¿sabes? porque de todos solo conozco a Bolín.

—Pero es bueno conocer nuevas amistades ¿no crees? —dijo—, además de que todos quieren ver tu bien Korra.

—Lo he tomado muy bien gracias a la doctora —tocó su pecho—, ella siempre me dice que vea todo como oportunidades, aunque no lo parezca porque no sabré que es lo que aprenderé hasta el final.

—Eso es muy cierto —sintió un poco de celos porque se supone que ella tendría que darle ánimos a ella y no Kuvira.

—¿Tienes novio Asami? —cuestionó.

—Emm… —hizo una pausa y pensó en Iroh—, no, no tengo novio.

—¿Por qué? si eres muy linda.

—Gracias Korra tú también lo eres, pero estoy enamorada de alguien ¿sabes?, pero no me corresponde y no puedo olvidarla.

—¿Es una mujer?

« _Esta haciendo muchas preguntas_ »

—Sí, es una mujer ¿por qué?

—No creí que te gustaran las mujeres —hizo una pausa—, yo también siento gusto por ellas.

—¿Así? ¿y hay alguien que te guste en este momento? —lo preguntó antes de pensarlo.

—Sí, aunque creo que es un amor imposible —rio con tristeza.

—Es la doctora ¿cierto? —no negaría que a ella le gustaba Kuvira.

—¿Tan obvio es? —se sorprendió.

—Demasiado.

—Pero creo que tal vez me gusta porque me trata muy bien ¿sabes?

—Podría ser, quizá sólo tengas que conocer más gente —le aconsejó.

—Eso he pensado, a ver qué pasa —alzó los hombros—. Oye ¿vendrás el domingo?

—Sí claro, quiero verte caminar.

—Gracias Asami, eres muy linda —le sonrió.

En ese momento el corazón de Asami se enloqueció, verla dirigirle una sonrisa tan hermosa la hacía tan feliz, la volvía loca y con todas sus fuerzas resistía a no tirarsele encima para besarla.

Se levantó temprano para recibir a su familia. Por fin era el gran día para que todos vieran cuanto había avanzado su recuperación y eso significaba que pronto saldría de ese odioso lugar, detestaba los hospitales eso era algo de lo que si recordaba. Quería recobrar su vida y si se le permitía recuperar su memoria o no, no sería obstáculo para ser feliz, lo había aceptado todo.

Tomó sus muletas que no las necesitaba, pero la doctora Keiser había insistido en que las usara por si llegaban a fallarle las piernas.

—¿Estás lista hija? —abrió la puerta de la habitación para llevar a su hija a la azotea dónde se encontraría con el resto de la familia.

—Sí papá, estoy más que lista —afirmó

Salieron de la habitación hacía el asesor. Tonraq estaba muy feliz por su hija, al fin la tenía de vuelta, sonriente y siempre avanzando. Había perdido esa luz y alegría que llenaba su vida cuando se enteró que su única hija había tenido un accidente y su corazón se llenó de odio hacía su novia, ya que por salvarla a ella su pequeña quedó en coma, pero ahora su sol regresaba a su congelado corazón y se daba cuenta de que tanto él como todos los que eran cercanos a Korra habían sufrido.

—Buenos días a todos —vió a todos los que la esperaban.

—Hola Korrita, te ves increíble —empezaron a halagar todos—, estás recuperándote muy rápido —decía otro—, nos alegra que ya estés muy bien —mencionaba otro.

—Gracias, me he estado esforzado mucho —estaba alegre.

—Hija mía —se levantó de su silla—, me alegro que ya estés sana y salva.

—Abuela hermosa —le dejó las muletas a su padre y se dirigió donde su abuela.

La envolvió en un tierno y cariñoso abrazo. Se había enterado que el día que ella ingresó al hospital su abuela había tomado el primer vuelo a Ciudad República junto con su abuelo y que en varias ocasiones se había quedado a cuidarla y a contarle historias de su pueblo natal. Agradecía de todo corazón que su abuela no se puso demasiado grave al saber del accidente ya que era un pilar muy importante para ella y más en esos momentos.

Hablaron de muchas cosas que habían pasado en esos cinco meses que Korra no estuvo presente. Comieron frutas que habían llevado los hermanos Mako y Bolín, tomaron muchas fotografías con la morena y le felicitaron por su esfuerzo tan grande que hizo de volver a caminar, también agradecieron el apoyo que habían obtenido de la doctora Keiser por siempre estar pendiente de Korra. Llegó el momento en que todos se fueron a sus casas respectivas quedándose solo los hermanos junto con la morena, le habían llevado varias golosinas de contrabando ya que sabían que Korra las adoraba.

—Muchas gracias chicos por siempre estar conmigo —agradeció de todo corazón.

—Para mí es un honor estar a tú lado querida amiga —dijo dedicándole una sonrisa.

—Y para mí también Korra aunque no me recuerdes —alzó los hombros.

—Perdón Mako, pero cuando llegue a recordar algo de ti yo te llamo ¿vale?

—Me parece un trato justo —le sonrió.

—Bien, creo que ya es hora de dejarte descansar Korra, espero que salgas pronto para ir a dar un paseo —dijo el ojiverde.

—Yo también espero que salgas, te enseñaré un lugar que te va a encantar —le siguió el ojiambar.

—Creo que empezaré a llenar mi agenda para paseos chicos.

—Eso sería lo ideal —habló el jóven más alto.

El ojiverde fué el primero en marcharse ya que su hermano quería hablar con Korra en privado. Le dió un abrazo fuerte y cálido a la muchacha y salió de la habitación.

—Sabes que cualquier cosa cuentas conmigo Korra —dijo al ver que su hermano se había ido

—¿Me darás lo que te había pedido? —cuestionó con una mirada pícara.

—¿Está bien que lo hagamos ahora? —se paralizó.

—Sí claro, no hay nadie por aquí.

El jóven asintió y se levantó del pequeño sillón que había en la habitación, se dirigió hacía la morena quién se encontraba sentada en la orilla de la cama y se inclinó un poco hacía su rostro.No podía creer que fuera realidad lo que estaba viviendo. Korra quién había sido su ex desde hace ya un tiempo y quién pensaba que ya había superado, pero por cosas del destino la había puesto en su camino nuevamente le había pedido hace unos días que le diera un beso, pero no habían podido ya que siempre había alguien que los interrumpía.

Tomó el cuello de la morena delicadamente y sus labios se dirigieron a los morenos y estos chocaron lentamente, poco a poco sus bocas dieron paso a sus lenguas quienes querían juguetear un poco, se rozaban y saboreaban uno al otro. Las manos traviesas de la morena empezaron a adentrarse en la camisa del joven el cual tenía un abdomen bien trabajado. A ella le gustaba Mako, se sentía bastante atraída por el joven que la iba a ver casi a diario y siempre le llevaba dulces y cosas que a ella le gustaban. Y se había atrevido a hablarle más seriamente hace unos días, quería saber y experimentar muchas cosas después de enterarse de que había estado en coma por varios meses y Mako era un blanco demasiado fácil.

Los dos jóvenes sentían que sus cuerpos quemaban y el ojiambar tenía alerta sus emociones, quería respetar a Korra, pero se le estaba haciendo difícil y más cuándo está decidió tirarse a la cama boca arriba y lo haló para seguir besándose, no quería parecer un tonto, pero siempre se le dió de respetar a la sureña. En su noviazgo pasado nunca tuvieron relaciones íntimas y era una de las situaciones en las que pensaba en ello y se preguntaba.

 _«¿Qué se sentiría estar con Korra de ese modo_?»

Sus pulmones no soportaron más y pidieron oxígeno y fué cuando la morena se dió cuenta que no quería hacerlo en ese estado.

—Perdóname no me di cuenta...

—Tranquila, tú no tienes la culpa —la interrumpió—, espero que no te moleste.

—No no, para nada —hizo un gesto dulce—, ¿nos ponemos en contacto para salir?

—Sí, yo te aviso para cuando tendría la reservación y me dices si puedes ¿si?

—Esta bien —se abrazaron y se dieron un ligero beso en los labios y el joven desapareció de la habitación.

Se quedó un rato en las bancas fuera del hospital cerca del aparcamiento, se sentía extraño, pero felíz. Sentía que sí Korra le daba una oportunidad, haría lo mejor que fuera para tenerla contenta. En el pasado había sido un total idiota, pero se debía a que ninguno de los dos eran maduros en ningún aspecto, a él le gustaba andar vagando después de estudiar y pasarla con sus amigos y Korra era un caso aparte, era raro cuando se iban juntos a casa, eran unos novatos, pero al verla ya más madura junto con la chica multimillonaria le molestaba, siempre pensó que Korra era mucho para la joven Sato, ya que la conocía un poco porque la había visto y por lo que le contaban, tenía miedo de que Korra resultara lastimada ya que era muy novata y muy buena persona, había desarrollado un instinto protector con ella y cada vez que Asami la hacía llorar él se dejaba ir con todo el arsenal de insultos que tenía reservado sólo para quién lastimase a la ojiazul.

Mientras pensaba vagamente vió a lo lejos como sus pensamientos invocaban al diablo y su furia empezó a salir a flote.

«¿ _Qué estará haciendo aquí_?» —presentía algo malo y así que fue a enmascarar a la joven.

—¿Vienes de visita? —preguntó a la apurada ingeniera.

—¿Ahora tengo que darle explicaciones a todos de lo que hago? —alzó una ceja.

—Te pregunto porque es de Korra de quién hablo —habló en tono serio—, la chica que abandonaste acá ¿recuerdas?

—Mira Mako, sé que tienes tus roces conmigo, pero no estoy de buen humor —rodó sus ojos— lo que haga acá no es de tu incumbencia, así qué con permiso.

—Espera —la tomó del hombro solo para que lo viera a la cara.

—¡Dejame!

—Ni se te ocurra ir a ver a Korra —estaba furioso.

—Mako no seas ingenuo —hizo una pausa para pensar en una buena mentira— ya te dije que no te incumbe lo que haga.

—Te lo advierto Asami, no vengas fingiendo que todo está bien, cuando sabes perfectamente que la dejaste cuando más te necesitaba para empezar con tu "nueva vida".

—No me amenaces idiota —su rostro se endureció—, no eres quién para de…

—Buenas tardes jóvenes —fueron interrumpidos por una voz conocida.

—Doctora —dijeron al unisono.

—Veo que están llevándose muy bien —fingió no haber escuchado nada—. por fin viene señorita Sato —hizo una reverencia—, disculpe por haberla molestado en un domingo, pero hay unas cosas que quería hablarle acerca de los gastos médicos de la joven Wolff.

—No tenga pena doctora, sé que me hice responsable de todos los gastos médicos —vió a Mako de arriba a abajo—, ya que como sabrá tengo la capacidad para hacerlo.

Ella sabía cómo lastimar el orgullo de alguien como Mako, sabía lo que sentía por Korra y eso era un golpe demasiado bajo, pero le gustaba recalcar que ella era quien le brindaba la mejor atención médica de la cuidad a la morena.

Tensó su mandíbula al escuchar lo que decía su peor enemiga, dió una referencia hacía la del lunar.

—Un gusto en verla doctora cuide de Korra por favor —vio a la empresaria con desprecio y se marchó.

—Mierda de la que me salvaste —agradeció grandemente.

—Parecían un par de niños peleándose ahí afuera, tenía que hacer algo —desaprobó el comportamiento de ambos.

—Yo venía de lo mejor cuando ese idiota me paró afuera ¿qué querías? ¿qué me dejara? —respondió enojada.

—Que lo ignoras ¿quizá?, pero que sé yo —su sonrisa burlona apareció—. ¿Estás lista para ver a Korra?

—Sí, estoy más que lista —sonrió nuevamente.

Se dirigieron a la oficina de la director, Kuvira iría a ver si no habían moros en la costa para poder ir tranquilas a la azotea con la morena. Asami agradecería que Mako fuera un pendejo porque no se dió cuenta de la lonchera que llevaba, si le hubiese preguntado acerca de ello no sabría que decir, tenía mucha suerte de haberse encontrado a la directora porque no tenía ni idea cómo justificar su llegada al hospital. El sonido del celular la sacó de sus pensamientos.

—Dime —respondió.

—Ve a la azotea, nosotras llegaremos en un momento y llévate la lonchera que traje por favor.

Acató la orden y tomó la lonchera para ir a donde se le pedía. Estaba feliz, tanto que ni Mako ni nadie podría arruinarle su tarde, le hacía feliz el saber que la morena ya no estaba en peligro y que dentro de poco iba a ser dada de alta, le había dado información la doctora que tenía que asistir a ciertas terapias y tomar medicamentos, pero ella consideraba que era mejor que estar en ese lugar.

—Por fin tendré más tiempo de verte Korra —mordia su labio inferior.

Tenía muchos planes en mente y quería cumplirlos todos, solo esperaba convencer a la sureña de que los llevasen a cabo.

—No te fuerces demasiado por favor —ñe recomendaba—, si sientes que tus piernas decaen por favor toma tus muletas ¿de acuerdo?

—De acuerdo doc, creeme también quiero estar bien y todo lo que me dices yo lo hago —le sonrió.

—Eso espero Korra porque no quiero que vuelvas a acá por negligencia ¿okay?

—Sí doc, lo tengo claro —rodó sus ojos—, pareces mi mamá.

—Soy tu doctora, así que soy peor —rio.

Las puertas del elevador dieron paso a la hermosa azotea, esa era un área muy linda del hospital, a veces llegaba la gente que estaba a punto de darles de alta a relajarse, tenían muchas plantas y unas mesas para disfrutar de los olores de las flores, el color del cielo y despejar sus mentes.

—Hola Asami buenas tardes —le habló mientras se acercaba a la mesa dónde esta se encontraba.

—Korra hola —se levantó de la silla para darle un abrazo a la morena.

En ese momento la sureña se dió cuenta de varias cosas. Primero: que Asami era más alta que ella. Dos: que esos ojos verdes claro se veían hermosos en la tarde. Tres: que siempre olía muy bien y le encantaba eso. Cuatro: que se veía extremadamente hermosa con ropa que no fuese del hospital.

—Mirate ya puedes caminar —contuvo el verdadero entusiasmo que sentía.

—Así es ¿no es increíble? —le sonrió como una niña.

—Es de lo mejor —alzó sus manos hacía el cielo en forma de celebración—. ¿Cuándo le darás de alta Kuvira?

—Emm… el martes ya que hay que arreglar sus papeles. Estará saliendo por la mañana.

—Eso es increíble —sintió mucho alivio—, ya sólo me queda venir a terapia y estaré de lo mejor.

—Así es, serás una mujer libre —dijo con júbilo.

—Bueno, tan libre no ya que tengo planes con ir a pasear con unos amigos y mi familia. Y luego tengo que buscar un trabajo —alzó los hombros.

—Eso es lo de menos Korra —le restó importancia y formó un plan en su mente.

—Así es, tienes mucho potencial para trabajar en dónde tú quieras —le secundó la doctora—, lo importante es empezar a trabajar cuando ya estés al cien.

—Sí, eso hablé con mis padres —invitó a las dos mujeres a que la siguieran mientras daban vueltas para ver las flores.

—¿Así? ¿y qué te dijeron? —tenía curiosidad.

—Me ofrecieron empleo en su restaurante, pero no sé. Nunca se me ha dado eso de trabajar con la familia.

—Pues deberías de pensarlo bien Korra, ha que ellos saben tu situación y en otra empresa poco les importará eso.

« _No tonta, no le digas eso. Yo le ofreceré empleo»_ —gritó en su interior.

—Sí, eso me dijeron, pero es muy temprano para pensar en ello lo que quiero es relajarme y convivir con la gente que me vino a ver cuándo ni yo me daba cuenta —sonrió agradecida—, tuvieron la paciencia de venir a apoyar a un vegetal —se sentía honrada de tener buenos amigos.

« _Mierda_ » —su corazón se estrujó grandemente.

Dieron una vuelta mientras admiraban las flores de todos colores y luego se fueron a comer lo que ambas ojiverdes habían traído. Las dos jóvenes se habían puesto de acuerdo hace unos dias de qué era lo que tenían que llevar, Asami se encargó del plato fuerte que consistía en pollo horneado y arroz con queso, tocino y granos de elote ya que era un plato que le encantaba a la morena. Kuvira llevó unos helados y fruta fresca como postre.

—Vaya Asami ¿tú cocinaste esto? —aspiró el delicioso aroma.

—Así es —sintió orgullo—, espero que les guste.

Empezaron a comer todo lo que había preparado la empresaria y las dos jóvenes concluyeron que Asami era una excelente cocinera, tenía un sazón increíble.

—Eso estuvo delicioso Asami, muchas gracias —le felicitó la doctora.

—Concuerdo con ella, cocinas de lo mejor Asami ¿tomaste algún curso de cocina?

—Muchas gracias —tocaba su pecho— y no, aprendí de mi madre quien cocinaba siempre junto con mi nana, a mi me encantaba ayudarles en todo momento.

—Vaya y pareces como alguien que no puede usar ni un cuchillo —dijo en voz alta.

—Oye me estás juzgando mal Korra —fingió dolor—, hay muchas cosas que no sabes de mí.

—Nada es lo que parece ¿verdad?

—Así es —dijeron las dos al unisono.

Terminaron de comer y hablaron de varías cosas, aconsejando a donde podía ir la morena después de salir del hospital, por si no recordada los lugares de la ciudad lo cual negó ya que si conocía muy bien la cuidad. Con todo eso la doctora se dió cuenta de algo que había estado estudiando de la sureña y estaba hoy más que segura acerca de ello.

—Bueno Korra, fue un gustó verte de nuevo y me alegro que todo lo que te he dicho lo tomes en cuenta —se despidió con un abrazo caluroso.

—Muchas gracias Kuvira —lo recibió—, estaré siempre agradecida del cuidado y la paciencia que me tienes.

—Cuidate mucho y descansa por favor.

—Claro está bien, también cuídate y que descanses—le sonrió.

—Asami ¿puedo charlar contigo un momento por favor? —la vio seria.

—Esta bien —de asustó—. Regreso en un momento Korra.

Salieron de la habitación para ir a la oficina de la directora.

—¿Qué pasó? —preguntó alarmada.

—Asami necesito tu ayuda —le pidió—, tú conoces a Korra muy bien y sólo puedo confiarle esto a ti o a Bolín, pero tú más.

—Dime dime ¿qué pasa? me estás asustando.

—Tranquila ¿sí? —tomo asiento—. ¿Recuerdas cual fue uno de nuestros tratos? —la ojiverde asintió—, pues tengo más o menos un resultado.

—¿Y cuál es? —trataba de recordar que parte del trato era.

—He estado hablando con Korra desde que despertó ¿sabes? y cuando le pregunto acerca de los últimos años que ella ha vivido, hay ciertas cosas que no recuerda y ahora tengo un aproximado de cuánto es el tiempo que ella retrocedió en su perdida de memoria.

La ojiverde se quedó helada, había hecho el trato de descifrar ciertas cosas que la morena recordara o no y todo se lo contaba a Kuvira para ayudarla en su estudio con la morena, pero no sabía que era exactamente en lo que ella trabajaba.

—¿Cuánto tiempo? —preguntó con miedo.

—Korra lo recuerda más o menos los últimos cinco a seis años de su vida y si recuerda son cosas que ha pasado con Bolín o su familia, pero son muy vagas —aseguró.

—Tiene un poco de sentido —empezaba a encajar lo poco que había hablado con la paciente—, quizá eso explica del porque no me recuerda a mi o a Mako.

—¿Hace cuánto que se conocen ustedes dos? —cuestionó.

—Hace como tres años y medio más o menos —calculó.

—¿Y a Mako y Bolín?

—Si bien lo recuerdo con Mako no duraron mucho tiempo, quizá unos seis meses por ahí así que si bien recuerdo ellos se conocen hace como cuatro años o cinco y con Bolín pues desde muy pequeños quizá de conocieron en primaria por ahí.

—Pero ¿no son hermanos ellos?

—Bien, pero Mako vivía con su madre en Ba Sing Se, y vino hace como cinco años poco después de hizo novio de Korra.

—Ya veo, entonces tendré que abocarme con Bolín para confirmar todo esto, ya que es él a quien ella reconoce y se acuerda.

—¿Me avisas si él te dice algo?

—Claro que sí, ahora me voy más tranquila sabiendo siquiera algo más acerca de Korra y su falta de memoria.

—Yo intentaré averiguar cosas y te las digo —se despidió de la doctora.

—Pero no vayas a cometer errores por favor.

—Sí sí está bien —se fué de la oficina para ir con la morena.

Mientras caminaba su mente aún analizaba todo lo que le había dicho Kuvira, realmente podría ser ese plazo que ella no recordaba, pero ¿a qué se debía? no lo sabía, pero tenía la seguridad que Keiser le ayudaría. Cuando estaba llegando a la habitación de la paciente que ella aún amaba quitó todo pensamiento del pasado de ellas dos y sonrió grandemente.

—Que bueno que vienes Asami —estaba quitándose sus zapatos—, ¿me ayudarías a bañarme?

La CEO tragó espeso a tan repentina propuesta, ahora sí su cordura se ponía en prueba una vez más.

—Sí, yo te ayudo con mucho gusto Korra.

 _«Con demasiado gusto...»_

/-/

 _Muchas gracias por llegar hasta acá espero les haya gustado y comenten que tal les pareció este capítulo y el fic en general._

 ** _Les recomiendo leer mi otro fic._**

 ** _Mundos diferentes_**

 ** _Respondo comentarios_**

 ** _María Sato:_** Oye eres malvada jaja, pero no, no pasó. Estoy pensando en poner celos y un poco de drama, pero aún no jaja. Espero que te haya gustado este capítulo y que estés super super chuper mega ultra bien jajaja, esto será un hasta luego jaja


	8. Capítulo 8

~ _Nunca Cambiaras_ ~

Estaba de lo más felíz, al fin había llegado el día en que su estadía en el hospital había terminado, era tanta la felicidad que despertó con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro, le encantaba la idea de empezar a ejecutar su agenda, ya que para los próximos días tenía muchas salidas con sus familiares y amigos. Un sonido de la puerta la alertó.

—Buenos días Korra —abrió la puerta—, ¿estás lista?

—Buenos días doctora, si estoy más que lista —alzó sus manos—, gracias por venir a pesar de que trabajas en la tarde.

—Me alegro mucho y no es problema Korra, sabes que te tengo en gran estima.

—Gracias doc, eres tan linda —le sonrió—. ¿Me darás mi último baño?

—Emm… claro —sonrió, pero estaba nerviosa—, sí… sí claro.

Se dirigieron al baño en dónde la morena se deshizo de su ropa de dormir quedándose solamente en bikini.

Ya la había visto desnuda muchas veces, pero ese momento era bastante raro, se habían dado un beso y sus sentimientos estaban fuera de control, nunca sintió nada por una chica y peor aún, sentía que había aprovechado la situación, Korra no estaba del todo bien, pero ahí estaba, accediendo a lo que la morena le pedía sin objetar nada. De igual manera no podía decir que tenía algo que hacer porque solo había llegado a ver a la morena porque esa tarde ya no estaría ahí.

Dejó que el agua se calentara para poder bañarse y aprovechó para poder hablar con una Kuvira muy callada.

—Te he visto diferente en estos días doc, ¿qué pasa?

—Emm… no no no, estoy normal —empezó a sentirse más nerviosa.

—No, estás así desde aquella vez —sintió decepción—, creo que cometí un error ¿verdad?

—No para nada —negó esa idea—, es que yo, solo estoy… nunca había besado a una chica y eso ha estado dando vueltas en mi mente.

—Ah es eso entonces… pero no pienses tanto doctora —se dió cuenta de algo—, ¿yo te gusto?

Su pulso se aceleró al escuchar la pregunta.

—Korra yo… —quedó repitiendo la última palabra.

—¿Tú…?

—Yo si siento que me gustas un poco, pero creo que me he aprovechado de ti —dijo con pesar.

—Para nada doctora —le sonrió—, a mí también me gustas y no pienso que te hayas aprovechado de mí, es más has sido muy atenta conmigo.

—A-Así… pues no es nada —se sintió un poco mejor al saber que Korra no pensaba que se había aprovechado de ella.

—El agua ya está lista —rio y se sentó en la silla.

Sintió como el agua caía sobre su cuerpo y mojaba cada poro de este, era algo que disfrutaba tanto. Pensaba que en su vida pasada quizá había sido algún tipo de pez ya que le encantaba el agua.

—¿Te lavó el cabello?

—Sí, por favor —le sonrió.

Tomó el shampoo de coco que le había llevado la señora Senna a su hija y echó un poco en su mano y empezó a masajear la cabeza de la morena.

—Me encanta este shampoo porque huele muy rico —confesó.

—Sí, huele muy rico y además te deja muy lindo el pelo —le dijo.

—Sí eso sí —sentía rico que le lavaran la cabeza—, mamá sabe cómo dar en el punto de mis gustos.

—Es porque tu mamá te conoce muy bien.

—Supongo… ¿sabrá también que me gusta la doctora?

—No lo sé, quizá sí quizá no —hizo una pausa—, ¿se lo has dicho a alguien?

—Mmm pues lo hablé con Asami, pero realmente no fué que yo se lo dijera así confesandome.

 _«¿Qué? ¿qué?»_ —gritó en su interior.

—¿Y qué te dijo? —fingió poco interés.

—Pues estabamos hablando de que a ambas nos gustaban las mujeres y me preguntó si había alguien que me gustará y le dije que sí y suposo que eras tú —alzó los hombros.

—Oh ya veo… —no sabía cómo reaccionar en ese momento—, tu cabello ya está listo, ahora te enjabonaré el cuerpo.

—Está bien —tenía cerrados sus ojos

Tomó la esponja de baño y la lleno de jabón a modo de hacer espuma y empezó con el ritual. Enjabonaba el cuello de la morena suavemente con la esponja y las pasaba los sus brazos, su espalda, pero al pasar por su pecho sintió que sus mejillas eran teñidas de color carmesí, de dicha la joven a quien le impartía el baño no la veía. Continuó enjabonando a la morena y ahora tocaban los senos, eran grandes a su parecer y a pesar de haberla bañado incontables veces esta era distinta, se fijaba más en el cuerpo delgado de la morena, quería y sentía la necesidad de tocarla más, pero tenía que alejar esos pensamientos de su cabeza si quería seguir.

—¿qué pasa? te siento temblorosa —abrió sus ojos y se sorprendió.

Una sonrojada doctora estaba de cuclillas frente a sus montes y temblaba.

 _«¿Qué rayos estoy haciendo»_

Le tomó la mano y su con la otra alzó su cabeza.

—No tienes porque temer —le dijo sonriente.

Se levantó de la silla y alzó a la doctora. Ambas quedaron frente a frente, sus corazones latían muy rápido al no saber qué hacer, pronto la doctora abrazó la cintura de la morena, la pegó a ella e instintivamente la besó, ya no podía más su cuerpo se movió sólo y solo quería quitar de su interior la culpa que tenía por ser tan dejada con sus sentimientos.

El beso se fue prolongando más y su lenguas danzaban unidas en un solo ritmo. Sus manos empezaron a viajar sobre la cintura y la espalda desnuda de la morena y un gemido se escuchó desde la garganta de la paciente.

Empezó a quitar la ropa que hacía estorbo de la doctora y la tiró arriba de la puerta de la regadera, estaban locas porque la temperatura de sus cuerpos había aumentado muy rápido. Empezó a tocar sus pechos y el rostro de la ojiverde se ruborizó aún más.

—Mmh… mmhh —gimió ante el tacto.

—Quitaré tu pantalón —dijo mientras bajaba por su pecho besando todo a su paso hasta llegar a la orilla de este, empezó a desabotonarlo mientras besaba el abdomen de su doctora el cual era plano y fino. Los bajó lentamente y se topó con los tenís de esta.

—Sientate —la invitó.

Abrió un poco la puerta de la regadera, se puso de cuclillas y quitó los zapatos, calcetas de conejitos lo cual le causó mucha ternura y terminó de quitar el pantalón.

—¿Te dejó el… —señaló el bikini.

—Sí déjalo —su rubor aumentó.

Cerró nuevamente la puerta y se levantaron haciendo a un lado la silla y la doctora encendió la regadera. Primero quitó el jabón que aún tenía en la cabeza de la sureña mientras ella recibía caricias en su espalda y su cuerpo. Después ella también acariciaba a la morena, sentían éxtasis con cada toque, cada roce, cada beso, cada caricia, se sentían tan vivas, pero había un problema. No sabían que tenían que hacer después de encenderce tanto y se sentían como tontas.

—Emm… no sé qué hacer —dijo apenada.

—Yo tampoco —alzó los hombros.

Se echaron a reír y mejor se dispusieron a terminarse de bañar.

—Es el segundo baño en plena mañana que me doy —dijo mientras se secaba el cuerpo.

—Es para la buena suerte —rio.

Se cambiaron y la doctora llamó a la morena para secarle el cabello.

—Esta es la última vez que te seco el pelo Korra —dijo en un susurro.

—En este lugar, sí —afirmó.

—¿Mmm? ¿a qué te refieres? —preguntó confundida.

—No solo podemos vernos acá ¿sabes?

—¿Quieres decir qué vamos a salir después de que salgas? —sintió su corazón latir de felicidad.

—Si tú quieres, sí, porque yo sí quiero —hizo la cabeza para atrás para ver a la doctora.

—Sí, sí quiero —le besó la frente y siguió peinandola.

—Que bueno que viniste temprano, porque no quisiera haber visto a mis padres cuando salíamos del baño —rio.

—Es cierto —le acompañó—, fué muy loco todo eso ¿no crees?

—Demasiado y lo más gracioso fué que no sabíamos que hacer después.

—Que tontas ¿no?

—Algo.

Cambiaron de lugar y la morena se dió cuenta que era la primera vez que secaba el cabello de la ojiverde y sintió un cosquilleo en su estómago.

—Definitivamente tenemos que vernos fuera de acá —dijo en un susurro.

—¿Qué te gustaría hacer? —preguntó.

—Ni idea, creo que todo depende del tiempo ¿no?

—Saldré de vacaciones dentro de un mes y medio ¿qué tal si salimos?

—¿En serio? Eso sería genial, pero tenemos que planear a donde iremos —dijo con entusiasmo.

—Sí, siempre chatearemos, así que podemos ponernos de acuerdo un día de estos.

—Me parece, pero por favor no te olvides de mí —dijo mientras terminaba su labor.

—Nunca —se levantó y besó rápidamente sus labios—. Creo que iré a traer tu papelería para darte de alta, espera a tus padres aquí por si vienen antes que yo.

—Gracias doctora —le sonrió.

Se fué a la oficina y sacó las llaves que tenía en los pantalones y con la mano temblorosa abrió la puerta.

 _«Mierda, mierda, mierda»_

Cerró la puerta con llave y se dejó caer en su cómoda silla y con la cabeza recostada vió al techo.

—¿Qué acabo de hacer carajo? —pensaba en lo que había pasado en la regadera con la paciente—, ¡nos tocamos y besamos dios!, pero estuvo genial, jamás me sentí atraída sexualmente por nadie —sus emociones estaban alocadas, ni sabía ni como sentirse.

Lo que decía al silencio era cierto, a pesar de ser una chica muy linda y simpática, siempre se centraba en sus estudios porque su mayor sueño era ser médico, tuvo dos novios en toda su vida, pero no fue nada serio, ya que el primero que tuvo en la preparatoria la dejó por no ser tan afectiva y el otro que tuvo en la universidad la dejó porque ninguno de los dos tenía tiempo, no fueron muy largas y menos que había estado con alguien íntimamente, su estudio consumía su tiempo y actualmente el trabajo lo hacía, a pesar de que su horario se mantenía estable, todas las reuniones del hospital y del colegiado eran por la mañana. No eran todos los días, claro estaba, pero siempre hacía más de algo que impedía que ella pensará en tener una relación, nunca fue su prioridad, ella siempre pensó que eso del amor no era para ella, pero cupido se apiadó de ella y la flechó con una de las pacientes.

—No puede ser más extraño —dijo mientras calmaba sus sentimientos que estaban haciendo estragos su interior.

 _«Cálmate Kuvira, tienes que verla un poco más y a sus padres también»_

—Hija buenos días —entró muy feliz.

—Korra buenos días —le secundó.

—Mamá, papá buenos días.

Entraron a la habitación muy entusiasmados por ir a traer a su hija después de un largo tiempo.

—Empezaré a empacar tus cosas amor —le dijo mientras abría la maleta que había llevado.

— Está bien mamá —le sonrió.

—¿Estás lista para despedirte de este lugar? —la abrazó.

—Ni que lo digas, sólo quiero que pase el tiempo de las terapias y seré una mujer totalidad libre —alzó sus manos.

—Sí hija mía ya que vivirás con nosotros mientras decidas independizarte nuevamente estaremos pendientes de que te recuperes pronto —le dijo mientras sobaba su brazo.

—Gracias papá, gracias por toda la paciencia que me tienen —recostó su cabeza en el pecho de su padre.

—Hija mía, siempre estaremos ahí cuando más lo necesites —le sonrió.

—Ya está todo listo —dijo mientras cerraba la maleta—, ¿tenemos que esperar a que venga la doctora?

—Sí, ella dijo que les daría unos papeles —alzó sus hombros—, no tardará en venir.

Y como si la invocaban* tocó la puerta y entró con un folder en sus manos.

—Buenos días señores Wolff es un gusto verlos por acá —hizo una reverencia.

—Buenos días doctora, el gusto es nuestro —le imitaron—, ya venimos a llevar a nuestra hija —dijo el patriarca.

—Deben de estar muy emocionados —dijo con una sonrisa.

—Como no tiene una idea —dijo la madre de Korra.

—Me imagino, yo también estoy muy feliz por el progreso de su hija —la felicitó— y acá tengo unos papeles de órdenes que tiene que seguir Korra ahora que estará recuperándose en su casa —les señaló esté.

—Ya veo —dijo el señor—, ¿tenemos que firmarle algo?

—Sí, ya que ustedes son los tutores de la paciente, me tienen que firmar las órdenes de precaución, además de cumplir con los horarios para que ella pueda venir a recuperarse —explicó—, cómo estás acostumbrada a hacer sus ejercicios en las tardes no quise cambiarle el horario así que puedes dormir hasta tarde —le dijo a la morena.

—Oh eso es genial —agradeció grandemente.

—Además de cumplir estrictamente con el medicamento, de te redujeron las dosis y se eliminaron unas pastillas ya que tu progreso ha sido reconfortante y ya no las necesitarás —les extendió los documentos —, es importante que tengas una dieta balanceada, así que la nutricionista te hizo un listado de lo que tendrás que consumir, por favor, nada de comida chatarra.

—Sí, está bien doc —se sintió como una niña a la que regañaban.

—Cualquier complicación que se tenga por favor traiganla de inmediato —imploró—, que no haga esfuerzos, siempre usa tus muletas y no te exijas mucho ya que tu cuerpo aún no se ha recuperado en un cien porciento.

—¿Tendré qué subir de peso? —preguntó al ver la lista de comida.

—Sí, ese es el objetivo principal, subir de peso para que así también tengas más fuerza —le sonrió—, si sigues todo al pie de la letra pronto ya tendrás una vida normal.

—Gracias doctora —la vió con lágrimas en los ojos—, ¿puedo abrazarla?

—Por supuesto —su corazón latía rápido.

Se levantó y la abrazó fuertemente. La doctora Keiser había sido un gran pilar para ella desde antes de que se despertara del coma. Le habían dicho que se encargaba todas las noches de darle masajes a su cuerpo porque sabía que al despertar tendría problemas para volver a andar y sus masajes redujeron el tiempo de su recuperación. Además agradecía enormemente que le ayudará a no sentirse frustrada por no recordar nada y le había enseñado que todo lo tenía que ver de la mejor manera posible porque tuvo mucha suerte de poder despertar y no quedarse en una silla de ruedas.

—Gracias por todo su apoyo doctora —lloraba de felicidad al tener la suerte de encontrarsela —, me ha ayudado cómo usted no tiene una idea.

—De nada Korra, yo quería que te recuperarás pronto y me enorgullece saber que lo que hice no fue en vano —le respondió.

Sus padres veían la escena y se alegraban de toparse con la doctora Kuvira, ya que había sido una luz para sus vidas y la de su hija. Ya pasado el momento habló nuevamente.

—Señores Wolff, necesito hablar con ustedes acerca de unas cosas —dijo con una sonrisa para no preocupar a la morena.

—Está bien —dijeron ambos—, esperamos aquí Korra.

La siguieron hasta la oficina y tomaron asiento.

—¿Sucede algo malo doctora?

—No, para nada —alejó los malos pensamientos—, sólo quería hablarles acerca de los papeles que les estoy dando.

—¿Qué hay con ellos? —se sintieron más aliviados.

—Estos papeles tanto como a ustedes también se los entregaremos a la señorita Sato —dijo en tono profesor.

Sus caras eran de malestar, pero querían escuchar el resto de la historia.

—Debido a que ella se ha hecho cargo de todos los gastos hospitalarios, es norma del sanatorio hacerlo así, solo quería darlos por enterados —dijo amablemente.

—¿Ella ha preguntado por mi hija doctora?

—Para serles sincera, no —mintió—, ella se hace cargo del pago del sanatorio por vía telefónica y manda a traer las facturas con alguien —mintió nuevamente.

—Entiendo —su corazón se calmó.

—Creo que es lo justo que ella tenga estos papeles ya que ella ha hecho todo el gasto —aceptó la señora Senna.

—No sé cómo sea la relación que lleven con ella, pero no puedo negarles que ha sido muy exigente con la atención que se le da a su hija —hizo una pausa—, porque la atención que se le da a Korra es de primera para que se sienta lo más cómoda posible —le echaba flores a la empresaria.

—Sí, eso es algo que agradezco profundamente ya que para serle sincero, yo no podría pagar el excelente servicio que le han dado en todo este tiempo a mi hija y a nosotros también.

—Entonces, yo sólo les quería informarles eso y que por favor, no se fuerce por recordar cosas ya que sería muy frustrante para ella. Lo ideal sería hablar con todos los que están a su alrededor para evitar que ella pueda caer en depresión por lo mismo.

—Entendido doctora, nosotros seguiremos sus órdenes al pie de la letra —se levantó de su silla y extendió su mano a Kuvira.

La señora Senna prefirió abrazarla y agradecerle todo lo que había hecho por su hija. Ambos se retiraron hacía dónde estaba la morena para ir por sus cosas y por fin se irían los tres a la casa.

Se despidió de todas las enfermeras que se encontró en el camino y todas le desearon su recuperación definitiva. Le habían tomado cariño a la morena y a una que otra enfermera enamoró con su mirada azulina, a pesar del cambio drástico de su cuerpo aún tenía lo suyo.

—Al fin salgo de este lugar —sonrió grandemente—, bueno no es que estuviera consciente todo el tiempo que estuve acá, pero me dijeron que había sido bastante tiempo —rio de su propia corrección.

—Me hace muy feliz tenerte de vuelta hija —la abrazó mientras iban al carro.

—Gracias mamá, gracias por todo el apoyo.

Estaba con los nervios a flor de piel y lo peor de todo era que tenía mucho trabajo y su concentración ya no estaba.

—Olga por favor, mándame a dos contadores que sean los más hábiles a la oficina por favor.

—Esta bien señorita —fue directo al departamento de contabilidad y pidió a dos jóvenes.

Eran nuevos en el puesto, pero muy inteligentes y se emocionaron al escuchar que la CEO necesitaba de su apoyo.

—Buenos días ingeniera Sato —hicieron una reverencia.

—Buenos días, pasen adelante —los invitó a tomar asiento en una de las sillas de la sala de juntas—, los llamé porque necesito que me ayuden a revisar unas cosas contables.

Los jóvenes vieron que en la mesa habían papeles esperando por ellos, pero se alegraron de poder trabajar tan de cerca con su jefa, ya que todos los del departamento y podían asegurar que de toda la empresa pensaban que la ingeniera era muy hermosa.

—Es un honor que nos eligiera ingeniera —dijo uno.

—Cuente con nosotros —dijo el otro.

—Bien, entonces empecemos —dicho esto repartió todo lo que tenía pendiente.

Se dirigió a su escritorio para tomar el folder dónde llevaba control de todos los pagos y papeleo de Korra. Un suspiro salió de su interior antes de marcar un número de celular.

—Aló —respondió una mujer.

—Hola ¿cómo estás? —preguntó.

—Bien, estoy saliendo del hospital.

—¿Ya se fué? —preguntó, aunque ya sabía la respuesta.

—Hace como quince minutos se fué.

—Mierda —musitó—, ya no tengo oportunidad de verla.

—Dimelo a mí —dijo sin pensar en la reacción de Asami—, pero a ti si te tengo que ver, ya que tengo unos papeles por darte.

—Tú aún puedes verla cuando llegue para terminar de recuperarse, pero yo… —hizo una pausa—, ¿quieres salir a beber algo y me das los papeles ahí?

—Salgo a las diez, ¿nos juntamos en algún bar?

—Sí claro, te envío la dirección de uno.

—Muy bien, nos vemos después de las díez.

—Está bien.

Terminaron la llamada y su mente pensaba en cómo podía acercarse a la morena, gracias a sus estúpidas decisiones había desperdiciado bastante tiempo para acercarse a la sureña.

—Pero aún puedo invitarla a algún lugar, solo tengo que escribirle o llamarle —se dijo a ella misma.

Tenía un plan para tenerla cerca, pero llevaría un tiempo ya que tendría que esperar a que Korra empezara a buscar un empleo. Sabía de antemano que no le gustaba mucho pasar tiempo en el restaurante de sus padres y mucho menos vivir con ellos, ya que siempre tenía roces con su padre por el hecho de tener diferentes creencias, las cuales había cambiado a lo largo de su juventud.

—¿Cuánto más podrás soportar tanta atención Korrita? —dijo en un susurro.

Estacionó su motocicleta en el lugar que habían acordado con la CEO y se dió cuenta que nunca había estado ahí. Sacó su celular y espero a que le contestará.

—¿Por qué me estás llamando si estoy frente a tí? —terminó de bajar del auto.

—No sabía que eras tú —rodó sus ojos.

—Entremos mejor —se adentraron al lugar y tomaron asiento en los sillones exclusivos del lugar.

—Acá está la papelería que tenía que entregarte —le extendió el folder.

—¿Qué dijeron los papás de Korra al llevarse a su hija? —vió llegar a la chica que les atendería.

—Ya sabes, estaban más que felices por llevársela. Les dije también que los papeles que les estaba entregando a ellos te los entregaría a tí por ser la patrocinadora.

Una sonrisa burlona apareció en sus labios rojos. Llegó una mesera muy sexy y les preguntó si ya sabían que pedir y pidieron una botella de tequila.

—¿Y qué te dijeron? —preguntó sonriendo.

—Les molestó un poco, pero lo aceptaron. Les dije que era el protocolo del sanatorio y estuvieron de acuerdo conmigo ya que te alabé todo lo que hiciste por la comodidad de su hija —vió como los verdes de la empresaria acechaban a la chica y no le agradó en lo absoluto.

—Eso está muy bien, gracias. Quizá algún día pueda hablar con ellos acerca de eso.

—Creí que iríamos a un bar —cambió de tema.

—¿Nunca habías venido a un teibol? —preguntó curiosa.

—No, nunca —observó el lugar.

—Este lugar es muy bueno, además de que hay chicas muy candentes aquí.

Tomó uno de los vasos que le ofrecía la candente mesera y Kuvira le siguió.

—¿Quieres un baile primor? —se le acercó una chica a la doctora y negó con su cabeza.

—No tengas pena Kuvira, yo la pago —le guiñó

—No es que tenga pena, realmente no quiero gracias —estaba molesta.

 _«¿Es esto lo que hacía cuando terminaba de ver a Korra? porque parece que la conocen muy bien por acá»_ —su mente iba a explotar de cólera.

—Pff que aburrida eres —le hizo señas a la chica—, báilame a mí preciosa.

Las dos chicas tocaban y le bailaban a la ojiverde mientras que está bebía y reía. Parecía que la pasaba bien, le encantaba la atención que le brindaban las chicas y estaba disfrutando de la mirada acusadora de la doctora.

—¿Sabes? —habló recio por lo alto de la música—, hoy fuí a despedirme de Korra en la mañana.

—¿Y qué dijo? —tocaba a una de las señoritas.

—Quiso que le diera el último baño —bebió del vaso otro trago.

« _Maldita_ »

—Ah qué bien —fingió que no le molestaba—, supongo que te extrañará después de irse.

—Sí, eso creo —pensaba si realmente contarle.

—Ella parece una niña, tiene esa actitud, antes actuaba así de vez en cuando, pero es así todo el tiempo —alzó los hombros.

 _«Ella no merece eso, es algo íntimo»_

—Creo que me iré, tengo que levantarme temprano para una reunión.—terminó su vaso—, espero que te la pases bien.

—Espera ¿tan rápido?

—No me gustan estos lugares ruidosos —se levantó del sillón y agitó su mano para despedirse, sacó dinero y lo puso en la mesa.

—Hey, yo invito —se levantó y siguió a la chica hasta la salida.

Quería irse lo más rápido posible antes de abrir su boca y arrepentirse de eso. Se sentía traicionada y como una total idiota. Había ayudado tanto a la empresaria para que recuperará a su ex novia a la cual abandonó por un tiempo porque creyó que realmente todos podían cometer errores, pero esto era imperdonable, Korra no se merecía eso, ella no.

—Te dije que esperarás —la tomó por el brazo.

—Por favor Asami déjame ir —la vió sería.

—¿Me dijiste eso para que me pusiera celosa?

—No, te dije eso para que recapacites tonta —su mirada era de decepción.

—¿Acaso crees que no debería de hacer esto? —preguntó con una sonrisa burlona.

—Tú puedes hacer lo que quieras con tu vida Asami, tienes toda la libertad, pero te sé decir algo, Korra no lo merece —tensó la mandíbula—, ahora me siento mucho mejor de saber que besé a Korra ¿sabes? porque me sentía tan mierda, pero me doy cuenta que me preocupaba de por gusto.

Subió a su motocicleta y la encendió.

—¡¡¡Maldita!!! —alzó su mano para golpearla.

—Adelante golpeame, ya no me importa porque me di cuenta de que no vale la pena seguir ayudándote. Bolín, Mako, Tonraq y todos tenían razón, solo viste el enorme problema y huíste dejándola sola.

—No tienes derecho a juzgarme maldita —bajó la mano.

—No, no lo tengo. Pero tú tampoco tienes derecho de fingir que quieres recuperar a Korra haciendo lo que haces, eso solo demuestra que quieres probarte a ti misma de que puedes recuperarla, como si ella fuera un objeto al cual puedes poseer y no es así Sato, no es así —dijo furiosa—, ella es la persona más dulce que jamás conocerás en esta vida, te ve sin juzgarte, te da su amistad y quiere apoyarte aunque ella esté más destrozada que nadie —sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas—, no la mereces Asami, ella es demasiado para tí —la señaló—. Tú quieres comprar a todo mundo, pero te tengo una mala noticia —le sonrió con tristeza—, ella no está en venta.

Metió el cambio y se fue del lugar dejando a una Asami con la boca llena de maldiciones para su persona. Sus lágrimas caían a medida que avanzaba para ir a su casa, se sentía traicionada, humillada y decepcionada. Opal se lo había dicho y no quería creerlo, Asami si era una mala persona y no quería que Korra sufriera por alguien así, alguien que le valía un pepino todo con tal de obtener lo que ella quería y eso no lo permitiría.

/-/

*Kuchiyose no jutsu:v

Hola a todos, espero que les haya gustado este capítulo y espero sus comentarios mis queridos lectores.

Les recomiendo leer mi otro fic

 ** _MUNDOS DIFERENTES_**

 **Respondo comentarios:**

 **Maria Sato:** Pues es una fase de la confusión que tiene Korra por la atención que le da la gente que no recuerda y/o no conoce. Espero que te guste este capítulo, que estés súper kuls.

 **Denissevazquezcanto:** Holi gracias por leer mi fic y comentar, usualmente actualizo cada mes no soy muy puntual. espero que te guste este capítulo


	9. Capítulo 9

~ _Malas Decisiones_ ~

—Parece que te haces más fuerte cada día —le felicitó.

—Gracias doc —agradeció el apoyo—, ahora siento que mis piernas ya no me fallan.

—Ves porque tienes que seguir con tu rutina —le guiñó el ojo—, la alimentación tiene mucho que ver y también el ejercicio que has estado haciendo acá y en tu casa.

—Gracias y mil gracias doc, siempre me apoya para que no me rinda —le sonrió grandemente.

Ya había pasado un mes desde que la sureña fué Dada de alta del hospital y todos los días de lunes a sábado iba a terapia para hacer los últimos retoques para que su vida siguiera como siempre. Aunque su falta de memoria no había cambiado mucho, ella había tomado la mejor actitud y cómo le decía la doctora Keiser «tienes que ver todo como una nueva oposición» y eso le servía en su diario vivir, cuando recordaba ciertas cosas meditaba en ellas y siempre se las comentaba a Bolín ya que por ser su mejor amigo sabía casi todo de ella.

Estableció su rutina la cual seguía al pie de la letra porque lo que ella más quería era recuperar su estado físico para así poder conseguir un trabajo y después más adelante independizarse de sus padres. Por la mañana salía a correr junto con Kuvira, la cual siempre le recomendaba no exigirse mucho para no colapsar, su dieta la seguía al cien ya que su mamá se encargaba de eso, no comía nada de comida chatarra y su medicamento lo tomaba siempre a la hora, tampoco había faltado a sus terapias tanto para sus piernas como terapia psicológicas las cuales también eran recomendadas por la doctora, esas terapias le habían ayudado bastante a aceptar que la vida era como era y no como debería de ser, también aumentó sus ánimos para aprovechar cada día que se le daba de vida, se sentía bastante feliz por como estaba tomando su camino. Y en el caso de las amistades que había construido en el hospital aún tenía comunicación con Mako, Asami y obviamente con la doctora. Con Mako habían quedado como amigos después de pasar un fin de semana en las cabañas de las montañas en dónde también fue Bolín y Opal, le gustaba Mako, pero no sentía aquel cosquilleo que sentía cuando veía a Kuvira y eso le daba señal de que quizá realmente él solo era una cara bonita ya que no coincidían en muchas cosas. Ahora Asami era un caso aparte, ella siempre le decía que ojalá que recuperara su memoria y que la apoyaría en todo lo que pudiera, también le ofreció un trabajo en dónde ella se sintiera bien, lo cual si consideraba ya que si quería irse a vivir sola necesitaba un empleo, también habían salido varias veces a comer a distintos lugares, le impresionaba que Asami fuese a tan corta edad una empresaria y tan independiente. Para su gusto Asami era muy hermosa, pero había un problema y era que había descubierto que tenía novio.

Fue en una tarde de un domingo que habían ido a almorzar a un restaurante algo fuera de su presupuesto, después de haber pasado toda la mañana juntas ya que la CEO le había pedido que la acompañara a comprar ropa para unas actividades que tenía por parte de la empresa. Estaban a la mitad de la comida cuando de repente llegó un joven muy apuesto con traje negro a saludar a la ojiverde, notó que se había puesto nerviosa y los presentó por pura educación, estando un rato hablando salió a la luz que estos eran pareja desde hace ya unos meses, se sintió rara ya que Asami le había negado varias veces la existencia de alguna pareja, pero no le puso mucho asunto.

Terminó sus terapias y sintió su celular que vibraba.

—Hola Bolín —respondió.

—¿Ya saliste de tus terapias?

—Sí, acabo de terminar ¿sucede algo?

—Sí, quería darte una sorpresa y cómo salí temprano quería aprovechar.

—¿En serio? ¿de qué se trata?

—No te diré, ¿pasó por ti al sanatorio?

—Esta bien me avisas cuando estés afuera.

—Esta bien nos vemos dentro de un rato.

Tomó su mochila y se dirigió a la oficina de su doctora favorita.

—Hola Korra ¿ya terminaste?

—Hola, sí ya terminé.

—Que bien ¿harás algo después de salir de aquí?

—Así es, Bolín me llamó hace unos minutos y me dijo que me tenía una sorpresa —alzó sus hombros—, espero que sea algo bueno.

—No lo sabrás hasta no verlo —le sonrió.

—Te cuento de qué trata cuando hablemos más noche.

—Me parece bien aunque puedes también contarme mañana en la mañana.

—¿No quieres que te llamé hoy?

—No es eso Korra, es solo que ya hablamos muy noche y después no duermes bien por mi culpa.

—No exageres —dijo restándole importancia—, no hablamos mucho tampoco.

—Pff eres muy necia.

—Ya lo sé.

—Te tengo noticias del viaje —dijo cambiando de tema.

—¿Así? ¿y cuáles serían? —sentía mucho entusiasmo.

—Como salgo en dentro de dos semanas y me darán dos semanas de vacaciones estaba averiguando si podíamos ir a la nación del fuego porque tienen unas playas muy hermosa por allá.

—¿Cuánto tiempo estaremos allá? —sintió nervios.

—Los días que tú quieras solo avísame con tiempo para hacer las reservaciones.

—Oye, pero —sintió pena—, yo no tengo dinero para pagar el viaje.

—Korra eso es lo de menos, no es tan caro además sé perfectamente que aún no estás en disposición de trabajar —le restó importancia.

—Qué pena, cuando dijiste que podíamos salir me imaginé un lugar cerca de acá —agachó su mirada

—No digas eso Korra, quiero que las dos disfrutemos este viaje —le ánimo—, además será relajante para las dos ya que hemos trabajado duro en estos últimos meses.

—Lo pensaré bien y te aviso —aún sentía mucha pena.

—Esta bien, avísame y así hago las reservaciones —le regaló una sonrisa para calmarla.

—Gracias —la abrazó para despedirse y salió de la oficina.

Sabía que Korra era bastante orgullosa como para aceptar ir al viaje y tenía que convencerla de irse con ella, era algo que tenía en mente siempre, no se daría por vencida tan fácilmente hasta lograr su objetivo. A pesar de que no eran pareja siempre se dedicaban ciertas señales, cómo ir a comer juntas, tomarse de las manos cuando estaban solas en la calle, mandarse mensajes cariñosos de buenos días y demás detalles así.

—Hola mi Korra, entra —la invitó a subirse a la motocicleta—, te tengo una sorpresa amiga.

—Hola Bolín, me has dejado con la duda así que ¿de qué se trata?

—Aún no puedo decirte, porque tenemos que llegar al lugar —empezó su recorrido.

—Pff que maldad —suspiró—, pero bueno, ¿y qué tal tu día?

—Terminé rápido los mandados que tenía pendientes y me dijo mi jefe que podía tomarme el tiempo que me quedaba antes de salir —dijo en tono emocionado.

—Eso es genial Bolín —dijo mientras lo abrazaba.

Llegaron a la pequeña casa donde vivía el chico y se dirigieron al garaje. La morena lo vió con confusión y su amigo agrandó su sonrisa.

—Ya verás —le guiñó el ojo.

Quitó la enorme manta que en su momento fue blanca ya que tenía muchas manchas de grasa y dejó ver una motocicleta roja. La confusión aún seguía en la cara de la chica e hizo un gesto de que merecía una respuesta.

—Es tuya Korra —sonrió sincero.

—¡¡¡Nooo!!! *—su asombro se hizo ver.

—Si amiga, no te la compré yo si es lo que piensas —dijo antes de crear malentendidos.

—Explícame porque no te entiendo —empezó a ver el vehículo.

—Sí ahora te explico —vio a la sureña feliz—, cuando te independizarte compraste una motocicleta y empezaste a trabajar conmigo en la compañía y poco a poco justaste para otra que es esta —la señalo—, ya que era mejor, debido al accidente me la traje para acá porque tenía que hacerle sus servicios para que estuviese buena cuando te recuperarás y lo consulté con la cuñada y me dijo que ya podía dártela.

Una enorme sonrisa se dibujaba en los labios de la sureña y sentía mucho amor para su amigo , el cual abrazó fuertemente por todo lo que había hecho por ella, sin duda alguna era el mejor, nunca la había abandonado cuando lo necesitó y estaba siempre junto a ella.

—Eso no es todo —le sonrío mientras revisaba su chaqueta—, cómo estabas trabajando en la misma compañía que yo cuando tuviste el accidente el jefe me daba todos los cheques por el total de tu sueldo y todo lo deposité a tu cuenta de banco —le dió los depósitos—, así que juntaste un buen dinero Korra.

Sus ojos empezaron a derramar lágrimas de felicidad porque había sido bendecida con la amistad del joven ojiverde y le abrazó más fuerte para transmitir sus sentimientos en ese momento.

—Amigooooo eres el mejor —lloraba sin parar—, necesito invitarte a comer.

—Te tomaré la palabra —le dió las llaves—, pero primero veamos si puedes manejar.

Y las dudas de Bolín eran ciertas, la morena había olvidado un poco de cómo manejar, pero practicaron en un campo que estaba cerca de su casa en dónde usualmente iban varias personas a aprender a manejar algún tipo de vehículo, después de la práctica el chico fue a tomar un baño para luego ir a dejar a Korra a su casa y que está se cambiara para salir a comer.

Cierta joven vió como la motocicleta de alguien que conocía bien iba delante de ella y suposo quién le acompañaba.

—Ay Korra ¿por qué cada vez que te quiero más cerca terminó alejándote? —dijo al silencio— quisiera decirte que no te alejes más de mí, pero son mis acciones las que te apartan.

Sabía que la había regado desde el primer momento que decidió dejar sola a su novia, porque no tuvo el valor suficiente de esperar por ella, porque había perdido la esperanza de que un día se recuperará y en lugar de meditar todo se fue a los brazos de muchas personas para sentirse consolada, amada y protegida, pero eran momentáneos esos momentos ya que buscaba lo que por mucho tiempo Korra Wolff le había regalado, estabilidad, amor incondicional, respeto y sobre todo valor a su corazón.

—Y lo cambié por nada…

Ahora solo esperaba a que la sureña aceptará el trabajo que le había ofrecido, pensaba en que le gustaba hacer a ella y le daría un atractivo sueldo que no podía rechazar.

—Estoy tan feliz ¿sabes? la moto y el dinero me cayeron del cielo —dijo mientras devoraba su ensalada.

—¿En serio? ¿por qué? —imitaba a la morena, pero si presa era una hamburguesa.

—Porque justamente estaba charlando con Kuvira, ya que estamos planeando un viaje, pero había dicho que quería que fuéramos a las playas de la nación del fuego y le dije que lo pensaría ya que yo no pagaría nada y esto salvó el viaje —explicó con una sonrisa en su rostro.

—¿Ya están saliendo? —dijo sin peros.

—Pff no, pero aprovechando que sale de vacaciones queríamos disfrutarlo juntas —sonrió dulcemente—, además ella me ha ayudado mucho sabes.

—Eso es cierto —comprendió—, ella ha sido un pilar en tu recuperación.

—Sí, además de que soy buena siguiendo órdenes —señaló su comida.

—Cuando te digan que ya puedes comer grasa, te llevaré a comer las mejores hamburguesas que venden en la ciudad y también venden las mejores papas fritas —le prometió.

—Lo espero con muchas ansias amigo —pensó un poco—, ¿acaso es dónde Luis?

—Exactamente, no hay nadie mejor —le alzaba las cejas repetidamente.

—Creo que extraño esa grasa —se lamió los labios.

—No lo extrañes mucho porque te falta para que puedas comer agusto nuevamente.

Rápidamente pasaron dos semanas y las vacaciones de las que habían hablado tanto era casi una realidad. Como parte del acuerdo cada una pagaría la mitad del viaje así podía haber equidad que era lo que la morena buscaba. Esa noche partirían a la isla Ember el cual era un lugar netamente para pasarlo bien, pertenecía a la nación del fuego y era un sueño estar en ese lugar ya que era muy visitado por turistas. Tenía buenas reseñas de todos los visitantes ya que poseía los mejores lugares para relajarse, la playa era maravillosa y la gente era muy agradable.

—Estoy muy emocionada —dijo sonriente mientras se recostaba en el hombro de la ojiverde.

—Yo también, no puedo creer que ya esté de vacaciones —dijo en tono alegre—, y lo mejor es que voy junto a tí.

—Eres tan linda —cerró sus ojos.

Bajaron del taxi cuando llegaron al aeropuerto y se dirigieron a su avión el cual partiría en media hora según el horario. La isla estaba cerca así que solo tomaría una hora de vuelo. Una vez en el avión sus nervios aumentaron aún más y más.

—¿Ya habías subido a un avión Korra? —preguntó curiosa.

—Sí, varías veces ¿y tú?

—Yo también —le tomó la mano—, pero nunca había salido con alguien que me gustará.

Las mejillas de la ojiazul se encendieron violentamente.

Llegaron al aeropuerto y rápidamente tomaron un taxi que las llevaría al hotel donde había hecho su reservación, la señorita de la recepción les dió la tarjeta de la habitación con doble cama y se dirigieron al lugar donde tomarían una breve siesta ya que habían salido de madrugada de la cuidad.

—En este lugar hace mucho calor —dijo la ojiverde.

—Pero se siente bien un poco de calor de costa —dijo la morena mientras preparaba la cama donde dormiría.

—Más tarde iremos a la playa y tomaremos el sol, por el momento solo quiero dormir.

—Estoy de acuerdo contigo.

No pudo dormir en toda la madrugada, cómo siempre tenía el don de enterarse de las cosas que no quería, le habían comentado la noche anterior que Korra se iría de viaje con la doctora Keiser y no pudo soportar su enojo, tanto que había salido a emborracharse desde que salió del trabajo. Si la Korra del pasado la viera en ese estado sentiría decepción de cómo se veía, todo el tiempo que había invertido en su corazón verlo desperdiciado en una chica borracha con problemas de autoestima, incapaz de hacer una amistad sincera porque para ella todo giraba en torno al dinero.

—Korra… —susurró al silencio mientras una lágrima se suicidaba en su sien—, destruí todo lo que construiste en mí…

Recordó cuándo estudiaba en la universidad y conoció a la ojiazul, todos estaban interesados en conocerla más ya que era muy linda, pero la chica no parecía importarle hacer amigos ya que se mantenía con su mejor amigo Bolín, era una persona que tenía un nivel de notas promedio y era muy buena haciendo ejercicio, era una estrella del baloncesto, pero no le interesó seguir los consejos del entrenador para que siguiera en el equipo, ella era una persona que no se le podía atar a nada. También recordó cuándo ella empezó a salir con Mako, el chico más popular de universidad, aunque para Asami él siempre fue un tonto cabeza hueca el resto de las chicas no lo veían de esa manera y el peor fastidio que estaban en la misma clase. Después de unos años ellas por alguna extraña razón se volvieron unidas, y los amigos de Korra se volvieron sus amigos, aunque no estuvieran en el mismo año, siguieron la misma carrera y siempre le ayudaba en lo que podía, poco a poco ella fue cambiando sus actitudes y sus padres se dieron cuenta del gran cambio y también de quién lo causaba, les simpatizaba mucho la morena. Cuando empezaron a salir al principio el señor Sato no lo quería aceptar, no era porque odiara sus gustos, sino que se le hacíai difícil ver a su niña con otra chica, pero su madre quien siempre la apoyó le hizo ver que Korra le hacía bien a su vida.

—Asami —escuchó a lo lejos un llamado.

Su mirada estaba totalmente pérdida y apenas si podía distinguir la silueta que la estaba cargando a alguna parte de la casa.

—¿Korra? —dijo en un susurro—¿Korra eres tú? —una lágrima de felicidad salieron de sus ojos.

—No, no soy Korra —rio—, quería hablar contigo, pero al parecer ni siquiera estás en tus cabales.

—¿Quién eres? —entristeció su rostro al vez que había imaginado cosas.

—Soy Bolín —la dejó en su habitación.

—¿Qué haces aquí? ¿y cómo rayos entraste? —quería ponerse de pie y echarlo a patadas de su casa.

—Tranquila, no vengo a hacerte nada solo quería hablar contigo, pero creo que no de podrá —alzó sus hombros.

—No tengo nada que hablar contigo así que por favor retirate.

—No me vengas a decir que no tengo nada que hablar contigo Sato, porque sabes muy bien lo que has estado haciendo a espaldas de todos —su tono fué severo—, iré a prepárate algo de desayunar, levántate cuando puedas.

Desapareció de la vista nublada de la ojiverde y se fué a preparar el desayuno como había mencionado. Después de dos largas horas una somnolienta Asami se apareció en la cocina y de asustó al ver al chico esperándola con una taza de café.

—Creí que tendría que ir a despertarte otra vez —dijo en tono burlón.

—¿Qué haces en mi casa? —le gritó.

—Ya te había dicho Sato, quiero hablar contigo.

—No tengo nada de qué hablar contigo —frunció el entrecejo.

—La misma historia que hace un rato —rodó sus ojos—, por favor siéntate —llevó la taza de café al microondas para calentarlo y servirlo a su ya no te querida amiga.

—¿A qué veniste? —recibió la taza de café.

—Me enteré de todo lo que has estado haciendo a espaldas de nosotros con Korra —dijo sin pensar mucho.

Los ojos verdes se abrieron grandemente.

—Así que es cierto —dibujó una sonrisa en su rostro—. ¿Cómo puedes ser tan sinvergüenza?

—Si veniste a agredirme verbalmente no creas que dudaré en llamar a la policía.

—Ja, no me hagas reír Asami por favor —respiró profundo—, no sé cómo rayos hiciste para que no nos diéramos cuenta que hablabas con Korra mientras ella estaba en recuperación, pero no creas que yo me quedaré de brazos cruzados.

—¿Y qué harás? ¿me vas a denunciar o algo? —rio burlona ante las amenazas.

—Creo que deberías de pensar un poco más en las desventajas que estás —hizo una pausa—, tu bien sabes que la persona en la que Korra confía más que en nadie es en mí y no querrás que ella de enteré de lo que le hiciste ¿o si?

—No lo harías —se puso tensa.

—¿Quieres retarme? ¿o vas a escuchar lo que vine a decirte?

Los latidos del corazón de la empresaria empezaban a acelerarse, conocía bastante a Bolín y jamás lo había visto tan enojado y decido por algo, realmente él sabía mucho y mentirle sería muy peligroso en su situación, tragó espeso antes de empezar a escuchar al joven.

—Oh esto es increíble —dijo emocionada—, el agua del mar está muy refrescante.

—¿Verdad? parece que el lugar es justamente como en las fotografías —dijo mientras tomaba fotografías.

—Fue una excelente idea venir a ver el amante ¿no crees?

—Sí, es un increíble recuerdo —le sonrió— y más si estás conmigo.

La morena le sonrió mientras le tomó su mano y seguían caminando a la orilla de la playa. Habían salido para ver el amanecer e iban de regreso para el hotel donde desayunarían juntas.

—Sé muy bien que le ofreciste trabajo a Korra, también sé que te hacías pasar por una de las enfermeras para atenderla, pero hay algo que no entiendo ¿por qué la buscas ahora que ya está bien?

—Bolín, sé que cometí el error de alejarme de Korra cuando las cosas se pusieron feas, pero entiende que al no tenerla a mi lado yo lo perdí todo.

—¿Acaso crees que solo tú sufriste? yo que la veía casi a diario durante dieciocho años, que nunca le oculte nada de mi vida, que la conocía mejor que a nadie que la ayudó cuando su vida se convertía en un infierno ¿me vienes con esa excusa de mierda? —un enorme nudo en su garganta se formó—, ¿crees que verla como un vegetal durante tanto tiempo a diario no fue difícil para mí? que pensaba que mi mejor amiga, casi mi hermana quedaría así para siempre ¿crees que no me afectó a mi también? —unas lágrimas rodaron sobre sus mejillas—, no me vengas con esas excusas Asami, porque sabes muy bien que todos perdimos algo al mismo tiempo, pero ¿qué crees? nunca dejé de amarla, nunca la abandoné y a pesar de que hiciera mal clima yo la iba a ver, estaba pendiente de ella, le llevaba sus chocolates favoritos, diariamente estuve pendiente de ella, así que no me digas que perdiste todo porque yo también lo perdí todo —empuñaba sus manos para contener su irá.

Se levantó de su asiento para darle algo con que limpiarse al chico y terminó su café.

—Me molestó que te fueras de su lado ¿sabes? porque estoy seguro que ella hubiera estado todo el tiempo contigo hasta que despertarás, porque ella te amaba Asami, tanto que prefirió protegerte aún poniendo su vida en riesgo.

Esas palabras le quebraron el alma en miles de pedazos, todo lo que decía él contenía cien porciento de razón, ella hubiera estado a su lado siempre, apoyándola sin importar nada, pero al contrario ella, prefirió alejarse de todo, olvidarse del "amor de si vida" quién le tendió la mano cuando lo necesitaba, quién la ayudó a salir de muchos problemas en los que estaba sumida, quién construyó un mundo nuevo lleno de amor solo para ella, un amor incondicional, un amor más allá de la vida misma.

—Acepto que cometí ese enorme error Bolín, no te negaré que soy peor que escoria y que me siento así desde el día que decidí alejarme de ella —admitió sin falsedad— no quiero que pienses que no he olvidado cómo le he pagado a ella, quién solo me dió amor, que me dió una oportunidad para sonreírle a la vida, pero como toda persona que comete errores, quiero enmendarlos no importa cómo, quiero agradecerle todo lo que ha hecho por mí —limpió su nariz—. Sé que cometí el error de acercarme a ella cuando despertó, pero ¿qué podía hacer? si ya todo lo había destrucción, quería saber si necesitaba algo más para que su recuperación fuese pronta, estuve al pendiente de que se le hicieran los mejores exámenes de la ciudad y que se le tratara como a una reina —hizo una pausa—. Entiendo también que me dirás tú y muchos que con dinero no de puede comprar el amor, pero sabes bien como era yo cuando no la conocía, mis padres me criaron de una manera que me hicieron pensar que todo podía comprarlo y cuando la conocí todo eso ya no valió nada, pero como dicen por ahí, los malos hábitos siempre regresan y era algo donde ya no podía contar con su apoyo.

En ese momento Bolín recordó como era Asami y tenía toda la razón. Cuándo intentó acercarse a él y a la morena quería impresionarlos con sus lujosos carros, pero la morena vió más allá de todo el dinero y la cambió totalmente. Cuando empezaron a salir siempre escuchaba a su mejor amiga decirle que Asami creía que todo podía comprarlo, pero cuando ya llevaban un año la Asami que se les había acercado esa tarde ya no estaba, era una Asami distinta, era más consciente, más amable, más humana.

—Te creo Asami, creo que tus malos hábitos regresaron, pero no puedo permitir que tú te acerques a ella —sus ojos cambiaron a unos de odio—, tuviste la oportunidad de demostrar de lo que estabas hecha y la perdiste.

Sintió como si una bala entrará en su pecho y le atravesaba el corazón. Bolín era alguien bastante pacífico, pero cuando advertía era porque era un tema serio.

—Me iré y por favor deja en paz a Korra, ella está muy feliz ahora con su nueva vida, una vida donde tú no existes y nunca exististe —se levantó de la silla—. Te devuelvo todo lo que había tuyo en su casa —le señaló una caja que estaba en la sala—, yo me encargué de revisar sus cosas cuando recuperó la conciencia y me enteré que su mente no estaba del todo bien y quería esconder cualquier rastro de recuerdos olvidados y tú estás en muchos Asami.

Salió del lugar con la frente en alto porque había defendido el honor de su amiga, no podía permitir que nadie jugará con ella, quería solo el bien para ella y estaba feliz de que Kuvira se le apareciera en el camino, se notaba que era una buena persona que la queria y apreciaba mucho.

Limpió el rastro de su sufrimientos y se dirigió a la sala donde el joven había dejado la caja que le llevó, era bastante grande lo que significaba que todas las cosas que estaban en casa de la morena se encontraban ahí, como si no valienran nada.

Empezaron a comer su desayuno muy hambrientas, se sonreían una a la otra mientras por sus cabezas pasaban muchas cosas; pequeños recuerdos de cuando empezaron a conocerse, los pequeños besos que se daban y los abrazos. Aunque no pasaban mucho tiempo juntas cuando lo hacían era de lo mejor ya que siempre reían y suponían que eso era bueno, a pesar de que ninguna de las dos había dado el siguiente paso sus corazones sentían una tremenda conexión.

—Estoy feliz de que aceptarás venir conmigo Korra —dijo tocando la mano morena delicadamente.

—Yo estoy muy feliz de aceptar —se sonrojó—, has sido una persona muy especial para mí doctora.

—Hey estoy de descanso como para que me digas así —corrigió.

—Pero es que me gusta decirte así —le sacó la lengua.

—Bueno —suspiró—, tú también eres muy especial para mí.

Disfrutaron el resto del día yendo a visitar sitios turísticos, comprando recuerdos y tomándose muchas fotografías. Agradecían que la Nación del Fuego y su gente eran de mente muy abierta al igual que Ciudad República, ya que a nadie parecía importarle que las dos de tomarán de las manos o se dieran uno que otro beso. Sí que se la estaban pasando muy bien.

Mientras sacaba más y más cosas podía darse cuenta que el recuperar a Korra estaba yendo cada vez más lejos, la oportunidad de le iba de las manos ¿qué podía hacer ahora? ya no hablaba con Kuvira, quién le había tendido la mano con la morena cuando lo necesitó a pesar de que ella gustaba de la ojiazul no dudó en ayudarla a recuperarla ¿y cómo le pagó? actuando imprudente frente a ella demostrando que su amor por Korra prácticamente no valía nada ¿qué quería probar? que sin importar lo que hiciera ¿podía sólo llegar a Korra y tomarla como si fuese suya? no, realmente nunca pensó que las cosas se le cambiarían de esa manera.

Tomó una de las tantas fotografías las cuales recordaba que estaban en la sala de estar de la sureña y pudo observar su sonrisa llena de felicidad, la cual se había ido junto con sus esperanzas de ver a Korra con vida.

—¿Cómo pude abandonarla solo así? cuándo fue ella la que me salvó de mi amarga vida llena de soledad —se dijo a su misma mientras incontables lágrimas salían de sus ojos.

Tomó uno de los suéteres que también estaban en casa de la sureña y aspiró su olor.

—Aún huele a ella —dijo recordando los abrazos que se daban por las noches cuando dormían juntas—, por más que trato de acercarme a ti no puedo y solo quiero decirte… —hizo una pausa mientras lloraba amargamente—, no te alejes más de mí Korra...

Inserte meme de Ludovico Peluche :v

/-/

Gracias por llegar hasta aquí y por todo el apoyo que han brindado a este fic se les aprecia mucho.

Espero leer sus comentario de este nuevo capítulo quiero daber sus opiniones.

 _ **Respondo comentarios :**_

 _ **Denissevazquezcanto:** Holaaaaa!!! Espero que te guste este capítulo y espero tu comentario. Espero que estés muy bien 0/_


	10. CAPITULO 10

~ _Decisiones correctas, finales inesperados_ ~

Sentía el viento sobre su cuello acariciandola suavemente mientras se dirigía a entregar unos paquetes muy importantes, después de esa diligencia sería libre, libre hasta el próximo día ya que era parte de su trabajo entrar todos los días.

—Buenas tardes vengo a dejar este paquete para la ingeniera Asami Sato —dió aviso a la recepcionista.

—Buenas tardes, ahorita aviso para que le vengan a recibir puede tomar asiento.

—Gracias —tomó asiento mientras veía alrededor.

Siempre se sorprendía de lo grandioso que era ese edificio, la gran cantidad de gente que trabajaba en el lugar y el ambiente tan sereno que se sentía.

Llevaba al rededor de seis meses trabajando en la compañía de envíos express de la ciudad junto con su amigo Bolín, a pesar de que en Industrias Futuro se le había ofrecido un buen salario no quiso obtenerlo debido a ciertas cosas de las cuales se enteró después de regresar de sus vacaciones con Kuvira. Había sido un proceso duro lidiar muchas cosas de las cuales no recordabas nada y algunas dolían mucho.

 _Flashback_

 _Recibió una llamada de un número desconocido y contestó para saber de quién se trataba._

 _—¿Hablo con Korra? —una voz femenina se escuchó en su bocina._

 _—Así es ¿quién le habla? —preguntó curiosa._

 _—¿Quieres saber la verdad de Asami y tú? llega a la dirección que te envié por mensaje a las tres de la tarde sin falta —colgó la llamada y cómo la mujer decía tenía un mensaje de la dirección y la hora._

 _Su curiosidad por saber qué rayos están pasando y porque tenía que ver ella con Asami le ganaron y fué al lugar a la hora acordada. Con cinco minutos de retraso llegó una mujer vestida con jeans negros, una chaqueta de cuero, llevaba el cabello suelto y sus rostro era uno de los más hermosos que la morena hubiese visto antes._

 _—¿Quieres algo de tomar? —llamava a uno de los meseros._

 _—Puedo saber ¿quién eres primero? —cuestionó confundida._

 _—Ya tendremos tiempo para eso cariño —le sonrió—. Tráeme una hamburguesa doble con queso sin pepinillos por favor y un te frío._

 _—A la orden ¿y la señorita?_

 _—Una ensalada de manzana por favor y agua pura —respondió mientras leía la carta._

 _—¿Con pollo a la plancha estaría bien?_

 _—Sí —respondió y vio al mesero retirarse con las cartas de menú—. ¿Entonces?_

 _—¿No puedes dejar el misterio por un rato? —le vió con una sonrisa—, pero creo que te lo mereces después de todo —alzó sus hombros—. Me llamo Azula mucho gusto._

 _—¿Por qué me citaste en este lugar? esto es demasiado raro ¿acaso te conozco de antes?_

 _—Tengo que hablar contigo acerca de ciertas cosas y no, es primera vez que te veo también._

 _—Eso me tranquiliza ¿de qué quieres hablarme y qué tiene que ver Asami conmigo?_

 _—Conozco a Asami desde hace unos meses, pero me he involucrado con ella en muchas cosas las cuales no me agradan en lo absoluto —dijo sin importancia—, conozco tu historia Korra y es por eso que te cité aquí._

 _Sus ojos se abrieron como platos ante lo que decía la chica y sintió un poco de temor ¿sería algo de su pasado? ¿era tan grave como para que ella la citara?_

 _—Asami no es lo que aparentan ser Korra…_

 _Fin del flashback_

Llegó alguien que conocía muy bien y se levantó con el paquete en las manos y lo puso en el enorme mostrador de madera que pertenecía a los recepcionistas de la empresa, sacó los papeles para que le firmarán de recibido de su mochila.

—Hoy si han traído muchos paquetes para la ingeniera —hizo el comentario dirigido a la morena.

—Así es —sonrió—, si puedes firmarme de recibido por favor.

Tomó el lapicero para hacer el verbo y de pronto escucharon una voz que jamás confundiría.

—Hola buenas tardes a todos —saludó amablemente mientras sus verdes se perdían en la morena.

—Buenas tardes ingeniera —saludaron todos incluyendo a la mensajera.

—Le vienen a dejar un paquete nuevamente ingeniera.

—Gracias déjalo en mi oficina por favor —respondió.

—Que tengan una linda tarde —se despidió de todos ya que el aire le faltaba.

 _«Ella era tu pareja cuando tuviste el accidente...»_

Se dirigió rápidamente al aparcamiento donde la esperaba su motocicleta que la llevaría a un lugar más seguro para ella, pero sus pulmones le fallaron y no pudo ni siquiera subirse a esta.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó mientras posó sus manos sobre la espalda morena.

—Sí estoy perfectamente —dijo asustada por el tacto—, ya me iba que tenga excelente tarde.

—Hey no tienes que ser tan sería cuando no hay nadie cerca —sonrió ante el acto tan extraño de la morena.

—Perdón, es que tengo que… me… me tengo que ir —subió al vehículo.

—Te he notado muy extraña desde hace ya bastante tiempo ¿te pasa algo?

 _«¿Qué si me pasa algo? ¿realmente nunca vas a decirme la verdad?»_

—No, creo que sólo estoy nerviosa —se disculpó aunque la respuesta era momentánea.

—¿Quieres ir a tomar unos tragos? —le invitó implorando que la respuesta fuera positiva.

—Sí me pasa algo, pero no quiero aclarar nada —rompió uno de los grilletes que le fueron puestos hace ya un tiempo—, así que solo lo diré.

Se empezó a sentir nerviosa por la situación que se había formado en el aparcamiento donde bailaba el aire fresco.

—¿Qué sucede?

—Soló quería que supiera que ya sé toda la verdad acerca del accidente y de lo que hizo por mi—una pausa fue necesaria para aclarar su garganta—, también sé lo que pasó entre usted y yo…

Su mirada se cristalizó al escuchar las palabras salir tan penetrantes de la boca de la que que consideraba el único amor verdadero que tuvo una vez.

—Korra yo…

—Dije que no quería aclarar nada —la detuvo—. Que tenga buena tarde.

—Por favor no te vayas así, por favor —dijo en tono alto mientras veía a la morena subirse a su motocicleta—, quiero explicarte todo en serio.

—¿Y qué habrá después? ¿más mentiras? —respondió severamente.

—No Korra en serio quiero que me escuches y juzgues por tu misma, no sé que te habrán dicho, pero quiero decirte la verdad, la verdad de todo...

—Lo pensaré —encendió el motor y se fué del lugar.

Su mente era un laberinto del cual no encontraba salida, ver directamente a la chica alta y decirle la verdad fue liberador, no le dolía porque no sabía que sentir, pero le decepcionaba que ni siquiera lo escuchó de sus labios rojos, sino que se tuvo que enterar por su nueva amiga Azula. Esos pensamientos la acompañaron hasta su casa donde al llegar tiró al suelo su mochila, se dirigió a la cocina, abrió la puerta de la refrigeradora, el frío envolvió su mano la cual tomó el jugo de aloe a los cuales se volvió adicta gracias a una doctora muy especial.

—Creo que no tardará en venir —dijo mientras se recostaba en su sillón.

Por su mente pasaba una y otra vez la escena que tuvo con la empresaria en el aparcamiento, la cara de asombro que la ojiverde le mostró cuando le contó la verdad que estuvo ocultando durante tanto tiempo era épica y se sentía realmente libre. Muchas veces salió con la de tez blanca a comer, al cine, a pasear al parque y siempre sentía que le diría la verdad, pero esperaba demasiado ya que nunca le comentó nada. En su interior sintió que quizá Asami simplemente quería olvidarse de los errores que cometió y su perdida de memoria era una gran oportunidad, pero siempre había algo que la detenía que lo dejaba avanzar ¿era miedo quizá?, no lo sabía, pero había aprendido algo y era que tenía que hacerlo todo por ella.

—¡¡Diablos!! estoy tan confundida —cerró sus ojos mientras masajéaba su frente.

En ese momento su puerta se escuchó y supo de quién se trataba

 _«Justamente viene ahora»_ —pensó alegremente.

—Buenas tardes Korra —dijo mientras bajaba su mochila y se dirigía a saludar a la morena.

—Hola Kuvira —la abrazó fuertemente—, ¿qué tal el trabajo?

—Muy cansado aunque creo que a ti te fue peor —la observó de arriba a abajo—, ¿pasa algo Korra?

—¿Qué te diré? —alzó sus cejas.

La ojiverde quitó sus zapatos e invitó a la morena a acostarse con ella en el sillón mientras se disponía a escucharla.

—Sabes que puedes contarme lo que quieras Korra —recostó su cabeza en el pecho de la morena mientras con sus dedos acariciaba el vientre algo abultado de la chica.

—Me encontré con Asami nuevamente hoy —hizo una pequeña pausa para ver la reacción de la doctora, pero continuó al no ver nada—, me dijo que saliéramos a comer, pero yo no pude más y exploté —dio en tono bajo y quedó en silencio.

—¿Explotaste? —interrogó.

—Le dije que sabía que había pasado entre nosotras y todo lo que hizo…

—¿Qué te dijo ella? —preguntó de forma serena.

—Ella se sorprendió mucho de lo que salía de mi boca, supongo que nunca imaginó que yo sabía toda la verdad y trató de explicarme, pero no quiero escuchar nada de ella Kuvira ¿estaré mal?

 _Flashback_

 _—¿Tú también lo sabías y nunca lo dijiste? —cuestionó molesta._

 _—Entiende Korra, esto es algo en lo que no tengo mucho que ver, yo solo quería ayudar a limpiar sus pecados._

 _—Pero no eres un sacerdote para empezar —estaba bastante enojada._

 _—Mira sé que lo que hice no estuvo bien porque se lo oculté a todos, pero no puedes culparme por cosas que ella cometió —se defendió._

 _—Kuvira tiene razón Korra, si buscas a un culpable ese sería yo por no decirte lo de Asami —se disculpó el ojiverde._

 _—Contigo es que estoy más enojada, tú lo sabías y nunca me lo dijiste —se sentía dolida—, ¿acaso sabes lo que sentí cuando esa chica me contó lo que pasó conmigo y Asami? —frunció su entrecejo—, fué tan frustrante no recordar nada de nada y ni siquiera pude dudar de lo que decía porque no estaba segura —sus lágrimas empezaron a salir involuntariamente._

 _—Korra sé que lo que hicimos no estuvo bien, pero tienes que aceptar que nosotros solo queríamos protegerte, nunca imaginamos que alguien fuera de los tres te diría todo eso._

 _—Yo me siento también muy culpable amiga, yo trate de mantenerte alejada de Asami para que no te sintieras como ahora, pero la verdad siempre sale a la luz —abrazó fuertemente a su amiga quién lloraba de frustración._

 _—Cuentenme todo lo que sepan por favor —imploró—, no quiero que me oculten nada, aunque sea frustrante prometo mantener la compostura._

 _Ambos jóvenes se vieron cómplices y decidieron que era hora de contar todo lo sucedido…_

 _Fin del Flashback_

—Mira, sé que es difícil, pero pienso que ella de alguna manera quería protegerse ella también —justificó una vez más las acciones de la empresaria—. Recuerda lo que dijo Bolín esa noche, ella se crió de una forma que todo lo que quería podía obtenerlo de la manera que se le antojara y quizá fue un mecanismo de defensa el alejarse.

—Lo sé, lo sé Kuvira, lo sé perfectamente trato la manera de pensar como ella vivió su vida, pero me cuesta entender del porqué hizo todo eso —se lamentaba.

—Lo que necesitas es tiempo para pensar en lo que quieres Korra, ordenar el pasado es fundamental para vivir tu futuro y quieras o no ella es parte de tu vida.

—¿Cómo puedes ser así?

—¿Cómo?

—¿Tan comprensiva? ¿acaso no te molesta?

—Claro que lo hace, ella es una persona diferente a las que he conocido, pero me compadezco de su forma de vida —alzó su mirada al rostro moreno—. En lo que pude conocerla, ella siempre actuó como si su dinero podía comprarlo todo y al no poder recuperarte ni con los tratamientos más caros, se vió en un laberinto sin salida y actuó de la peor manera.

—Supongo que es como dices —recordó la propuesta de trabajo—. ¿Qué se supone que deba hacer?

—Pienso que…

Fué interrumpida por el timbre de la casa de la morena.

—Iré a ver quién es —dijo levantándose del sillón.

—Aprovecharé para ir al baño —informó.

Al abrir la puerta pudo ver un rostro entristecido, una mirada verde pálida y unas mejillas con rastros de haber llorado por un rato.

—Hola Korra ¿puedo charlar contigo?

—Rayos, dije que no quería aclarar nada —se enojó, pero al ver la tristeza que rodeaba a la chica pálida sintió simpatía con ella—, pero creo que ambas necesitamos esto —le invitó a pasar.

Había estado en ese lugar miles de veces, pero era bastante diferente a como lo recordaba, ya no eran los mismos sillones dónde pasaban sus noches de locuras pasionales y las fotografías que compartía con la chica ya no estaban, esas ahora estaban en su poder, Bolín había borrado todo rastro de su existencia.

 _Flashback_

 _Entraron apresuradas y aseguraron la puerta para que nadie indeseado pudiera interrumpirlas. Sus ropas iban dejando el rastro hasta el enorme sillón verde menta dónde yacía acostada cierta morena totalmente desnuda y su novia sobre ella quien masajéaba sus senos mientras gemidos salían de sus bocas._

 _Habían tenido una tediosa reunión familiar en la mansión Sato y eso hizo que la llama del deseo se elevara más alto estando en el coche antes de salir a toda prisa hasta la casa más cercana la cuál era de la sureña. Últimamente se les daba por hacer el amor todos los días y ese día no iba a ser la excepción, estaba más que encendidas._

 _Las manos fuertes de la motorista rodeaban en trasero níveo de su novia mientras recibía besos desenfrenados en su cuello y chupetones en sus senos. Estaban desesperadas por sertir sus cuerpos bailar al ritmo del calor que sentían en su interior._

 _Para Korra, Asami era la primera persona en su vida sexual y experimentar con la persona a que amaba era lo mejor, ya que hacía que su amor por ella creciera más y para Asami era la primera vez que amaba a alguien con esa intensidad, sentía que la de piel achocolatada era su otra mitad y lo pensó así desde que empezó a salir con ella de manera "amistosa", no era la primera relación sexual que tenía, pero era con Wolff con la única que sintió que realmente hacía el amor._

 _Fin del Flashback_

 _«Ahora son sillones de cuerina» —_ pensó al pasar a la sala.

Sus ojos se desviaron al suelo y supo que la morena no estaba sola al ver los zapatos que obviamente no pertenecían a Korra.

—Toma asiento por favor —dijo seria—, iré a traer algo para tomar.

Siguió la orden y se sentó en el sillón de una persona. Observó todo a su alrededor, los colores de las paredes también habían cambiado así como la sureña de la que se enamoró en el pasado.

 _«Eres una Korra totalmente diferente»_

—¿Quién era Korra? —dijo mientras se dirigía a la sala y tragó espeso a la ver a la invitada inesperada.

—Hola doctora —la observó dolida.

—Hola señorita Sato —respondió cordial, pero con nervios de encontrarla ahí en casa de la sureña.

—Asami vino para hablar —entró a la sala con unos vasos con agua.

—Creo que me iré así las dejo charlar agusto —dijo mientras se colocaba sus zapatos.

—Kuvira quiero pedirte algo —la haló fuera del alcance auditivo de la ojiverde—, necesito que estés conmigo por favor —imploró.

—Pero es algo que tiene que resolver ustedes dos —dijo sin más.

—No quiero estar sola con ella por favor —pidió—, tú sabes ser bastante imparcial y te necesito a mi lado para cerrar este capítulo.

Cerró sus ojos mientras pensaba con claridad. Realmente esto era algo que no la involucraba en lo absoluto, pero se había hecho bastante cercana a la ojiazul y sabía que necesitaría consuelo después de su charla.

—Esta bien —accedió—, pero lo hago para que tu cuerpo esté bien.

Avanzaron a la sala nuevamente y tomaron asiento.

—Kuvira se quedará aquí mientras hablamos, es difícil para mí lidiar con todo esto.

—Esta bien _—«qué otra me queda»._

Se acomodaron las tres en los sillones cómodos de la dueña de la casa y tomando fuerza tanto para escuchar como para hablar de lo que tenían que resolver.

—Vine hasta aquí para aclararte mis actitudes —mencionó—, ya es tiempo que deje de huir de la realidad que yo misma creé.

La pelicastaño asintió dándole lugar para que empezara a contar la versión de su historia, con esto ella buscaba aclarar de una vez por todas todas las lagunas que tenía en su memoria. Sería doloroso en cierto punto, pero sabía que era la mejor manera para entender su vida y tomar diferente rumbo.

—Cuando pasó el accidente tú me defendiste a costa de tu vida y aunque no entendiera el porque de las cosas que pasaban pude comprender que no era tan fuerte como de suponía que debía ser —sus recuerdos empezaron a aparecer en su mente—, el doctor dijo que tú vida pendía de un hilo y en ese momento sentí mi mundo derrumbarse, el mundo que tú creaste para mí se desvanecía por completo. Yo que no tenía más que dinero y falsas amistades, con lo primero pensé en resolver todo pero nada salía bien. Contigo pude tener una vida feliz y de un momento para otro todo eso iba desmoronándose, sentí que tenía que salvar todo y dí todo de mí para que todo lo que trabajaste en mi vida vacía no se perdiera, pero al perderte a tí Korra mi vida se convirtió en un auténtico infierno —sus lágrimas salían sin permiso de sus ojos opacos—, quería mantenerme fuerte, pero solo me agitaba a mi misma y al no ver esperanzas en tu recuperación la verdadera faceta de Asami salió del sótano e invadió mi vida nuevamente, empecé a hacer cosas que hacía cuando estaba vacía. Pensaba que realmente no volverías y esa luz que me iluminó por esos años que estuvimos juntas empezó a desvanecerse y sentí que tenía que ser fuerte de alguna manera y abandone la idea de que algún día estuviste a mi lado, quería ser fuerte ya que mi padre acababa de confiarme la empresa de la familia, no podía quebrarme e inventé esa armadura falsa dónde tú no existías para hacerle frente a la vida real, no podía permitir que me vieran tan destrozada.

Cada palabra que salía de los labios rojos impactaban de gran manera el corazón de la sureña y de la doctora.

—Cuando decidí alejarme del mundo que me hacía felíz, Bolín estuvo en desacuerdo conmigo y me dijo que una vez tú estuvieras recuperada ya no había marcha atrás, pero no quise escucharle. Todas las noches salía a los bares para emborracharme hasta perder la conciencia, sin saber cómo al otro día aparecía en mi casa hasta que el guardaespaldas que tenía me dijo que realmente se preocupaba por mi —su vergüenza era enorme—. Sé que suena bastante egoísta de mi parte el que solo me alejara, pero la Asami de antes obtenía las cosas fácilmente nunca luché de manera conscientente por algo aparte de mi carrera profesional, no sabía qué hacer ese tipo de situaciones porque tú eras mi confidente, quién me aconsejaba en situaciones dificiles. El mayor golpe que tuve fue cuando ya no pude más y decidí ir a buscarte esa noche —apretó sus manos y cerró fuertemente sus ojos—. Al verte conciente sentí culpa por no haber estado cuando más lo necesitaste, al haberte abandonado de esa manera…

—Pero te hiciste cargo de los gastos —mencionó con pena.

—Eso era solo dinero el cual no compra la felicidad y no fue más que un pretexto para aliviar mi dolor de perderte —suspiró—. Cuando hablé con la directora Giesler ella no dudó en ayudarme a pesar de que si la descubrían terminaría todo muy mal para ella —sintió vergüenza por traicionar la confianza de quién le tendió la mano.

—¿Por qué no solo dijiste la verdad?

—Porque no quería que cuando la supieras te alejaras de mi y aunque estaba corriendo el riesgo de que me recordarás te enterarás de la verdad, pero no me importó, lo que quería era estar contigo para verte bien y recueprar el tiempo perdido.

—Sabes esto es bastante difícil de digerir para mí —cerró sus ojos mientras masajéaba su cabeza—. Cuando Azula me contó todo esto yo no podía creerlo, pero al preguntarle a Bolín y a Kuvira no tuvieron otra opción que decirme la verdad.

Los ojos de la CEO se abrieron como platos al escuchar el nombre de Azula en los labios de la morena. Ella juraba que había sido Bolín o hasta incluso Kuvira quién le había dicho la verdad a Korra.

—¿Co-conoces a Azula?

—Mira no quiero dar detalles de eso, porque no cambia los hechos —dijo de manera firme—, yo simplemente quería saber la verdad que sentía que me ocultaban y ella fue muy generosa al decirme lo que en realidad pasaba.

 _«Esa maldita»_

—Yo vine a aclararte lo que me llevó a hacer lo que hice, aunque esté arrepentida sé que no cambiará absolutamente nada, hice las cosas mal y tengo la paga de eso —dijo de manera triste.

—Yo realmente te agradezco que lo hayas dicho, perdón por todo esto —sintió el deseo de disculparse—, aunque sepa toda la verdad realmente mi vida a cómo va ahora está muy bien.

Dió a entender que nada cambiaría, que todo seguiría igual y que quizá en algún punto llegase a alejarse totalmente de Asami.

—Yo soy la que debería pedir perdón y no solo a tí, también a Kuvira —la vió con arrepentimiento—, sé que desobedeciste muchas órdenes que tenías para ayudarme a arreglar las cosas con Korra —recordó los hechos—, y aunque dijiste que la ayuda era mutua, yo obtuve más de tí que tú de mí —negó—. Muchas gracias por todo lo que hiciste Kuvira, a pesar de que intenté culpar a todos la del problema, he sido yo la única que hizo las cosas mal.

—No me esperaba eso, pero de nada siempre me ha gustado ayudar a la gente —«aunque no se lo merezcan»

—Yo solo espero que puedas aclarar tu mente Asami y encontrar realmente fuerza en tí misma —dijo en forma de despido y la empresaria lo entendió.

Korra no la odiaba y ni Kuvira tampoco, Bolín y el resto de los amigos cercanos a la morena solo querían protegerla de sus errores, pero ella siempre pensó que estaban en su contra o de esa manera lo veía hasta ahora. Quería sentir tanta lastima de sí misma que dejó a un lado su perfil de persona y se convirtió en lo que siempre aborreció de sí misma.

 _«—Los verdaderos amigos no existen Asami, ellos sólo están detrás de tu dinero y eso significa que te dejarán pasar cualquier falta»_

Recordó las palabras de su padre, las cuales vivió casi toda su vida. Probaba y comprobaba que esas palabras eran reales y nunca se molestó en ser una buena persona con nadie, tanto estudiantes, como profesores solo esperaban obtener el visto bueno de la hija del empresario más grande de la cuidad para poder obtener alguna que otra referencia, pero eso cambió cuando intentó lo mismo con ciertos chicos.

 _Flashback_

 _Cómo buena universitaria hija del hombre más millonario de la ciudad, conducía uno de los autos más lujosos de la compañía de su padre y también de la cuidad. Siempre obtenía lo mejor de lo mejor, o eso pensaba hasta ese día._

 _—Te digo que por aquí aparcan el automóvil de lujo que te conté hace días —buscaba entre todos los autos._

 _—¿Es ese rojo de por allá? —señaló el auto._

 _—Esa hermosura es —corrio hasta donde estaba y empezó a verlo de cerca._

 _Una sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios al ver al amigo de la novia del patético de Mako entuciasmado por el auto._

 _—¿Acaso no es precioso? —escuchaba todo lo que halagaba el ojiverde._

 _—Esta lindo, pero soy más de motos —vió que alzaba los hombros._

 _—Pff eres tan aburrida —dijo mientras le extendía su móvil—. Tómame una fotografía mejor._

 _—Pero apúrate que ya tocaron la campana —rodó sus ojos._

 _Y en ese momento decidió que era hora de salir del automóvil, fue un momento muy gracioso porque el chico de cejas pobladas brincó del susto y la ojiazul botó el celular._

 _—Veo que se están divirtiendo —dijo en tono divertido._

 _—Oh perdón, no sabíamos que había alguien dentro del auto —recogió el celular._

 _—No tengan pena, pueden tomarse la foto si así lo desean —se acercó a la sureña._

 _Se vieron fijamente con una sonrisa nerviosa y se dieron cuenta que la chica no se iría de ahí hasta no haber tomado la fotografía. El chico posó rápidamente y la sureña tomó la fotografía y se despidieron de la ojiverde._

 _—No creo que haya salido muy bien la foto —dijo de manera burlona._

 _—Esta bien la fotografía —dijo el chico—, además ya vamos tarde._

 _—Sí, es cierto, adiós y perdón por todo —se disculpó._

 _—Ustedes dos no irán a ningún lado —habló seriamente—, no los dejaré ir hasta que tomen una buena fotografía._

 _A Korra no le pareció el tono con el que está les hablaba y rápidamente salió de sus casillas._

 _—Perdona señorita "puedo hablarles como quiera", pero mi amigo ha dicho que ya se nos hizo tarde —la vió fulminante._

 _—Korra, basta —dijo en un susurro._

 _—No, no basta —se acercó más a la chica—. No puedes hablarle a todos en ese tono señorita, así que sin más nos vamos._

 _Quedó asombrada, tanto que solo pudo observar como se iban corriendo del aparcamiento hasta el edificio. Jamás en la vida alguien le había hablado de esa manera, ya que sabían a simple vista que era alguien con el poder de poner en su lugar a quien sea, pero al parecer la ojiazul no era muy intuitiva en ese sentido._

 _Esas palabras se repetían una y otra vez en su cabeza y planteó muchas maneras de hacerle frente a la morena que la había enfrentado como toda una gladiadora y así fue el comienzo de su interés por ella._

 _Le hizo frente para hablarle días después del incidente, pero había algo en esa morena que jamás había conocido, tanto que hasta pidió consejo de su padre el cual pensaba muy distinto que cuando le aconsejaba cuando era a penas una niña._

 _«A ese tipo de gente es a la que tienes que tener cerca Asami, porque ellos ven el valor dentro de tí y no por las cosas que posees»_

 _Eso abrió su mente y corazón para conocer más y más a la estudiante de ingeniería. A la guerrera que la había enfrentado dejándola helada._

 _Y ese fue el comienzo del cambio tan positivo que tuvo la empresaria con su manera de ver las cosas, una manera tan simple que la hacía feliz, aunque fué bastante duro para Korra lidiar con toda su personalidad, ella pudo crear un mundo donde Asami encajara, dónde podía ser ella misma fuera de los lujos y el dinero. Con ese cambio vinieron nuevos amigos y gracias a ella fué que Hiroshi Sato pudo confiarle la empresa a su amada hija._

 _Korra se había convertido en su pilar y más tarde el amor de su vida. Siempre que recordaba lo mal que se había portado en su vida, agradecía el poderse encontrar con aquella chica de pelo castaño alborotado, que la había llevado al camino que debía recorrer, veía su mundo de manera distinta, se había convertido en una persona que no media a la gente por lo que tenía, sino por lo que era y su humildad fue creciendo en su interior. Pero al ver a su pilar ser demolido, no pudo soportar tanto tiempo en el aire y se derrumbó junto a el, se dió cuenta que realmente su pasado la acechaba de manera continua y apresar de haberle ignorado, volvió a caer en la persona que ahora odiaba. Una persona que no veía el interior de las personas, que pensaba que el dinero todo lo podía cambiar, que su posición hacía que otras le dijeran que sí a todos sus mandatos y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos todo el esfuerzo de cierta chica de ojos color cielo fueron desechados._

 _Fin del flashback_

 ** _Un tiempo después…_**

El caos en la planta principal era mayor al problema y eso la estaba haciendo enojar mucho.

—¿Dentro de cuánto viene el técnico?

—Me informaron que dentro de unos minutos estaría por acá.

—Bien avísame cuando venga y por favor da la orden para que nadie se acerque al lugar, gracias.

Su irritación por la falta de conocimientos de los nuevos empleados era grande. Habían hecho algo demasiado terrible como para descomponer una de las máquinas principales de ensamblaje y ahora tenían que esperar a que un técnico de la compañía externa que había contratado apareciera, era algo demasiado avanzado como para que ella metiera sus manos en eso, ella había estudiado para ello, pero pasar casi todos los días frente a un escritorio leyendo, revisando y firmando papeles le habían quitado toda experiencia con máquinas.

—No me iré de aquí hasta que esto esté arreglado —dijo mientras bebía algo de café.

Agradecía que ya era casi la hora de salida de los trabajadores y así no robaba demasiado tiempo de producción la reparada que le esperaba al experto. Vió la hora en su celular.

—Las cuánto con cincuenta minutos —se dijo a sí misma—, supongo que llegaré tarde a casa.

—El técnico ha llegado señorita Sato —dió aviso.

—Por fin, llegaré dentro de un rato a ver qué rayos le pasa a la máquina, sólo guardaré todos estos papeles —informó—, puedes retirarte si gustas Olga.

—Muchas gracias señorita Sato —se despidió y fué directamente al ascensor.

—Haces un excelente trabajo Olga —susurró para sí—, y más cuando ando de malas.

Terminó de guardar los folders que tenía sobre su escritorio, quitó sus tacones poniéndose unos tenis muy cómodos, tomó su sacó, su bolso, su celular y se fué directamente a la máquina que tenían que reparar.

—Es todo un desastre esto —lamentaba mientras apuntaba todo lo que iba observando con ayuda de su linterna—. Quebraron ciertas piensas que son difíciles de desarmar, pero nada que no pueda reparar —alardeaba de sus habilidades.

Y sí, escuchó eso mientras reía de la seguridad con la que hablaba el técnico.

—Parece que lo repapará pronto entonces —hizo su entrada mientras veía a quien no se parecía nada al técnico que esperaba.

—Perdone ingeniera —se disculpó mientras una sonrisa en su rostro apareció—, pero todo lo que digo es cierto —extendió su mano—, soy toda una experta en reparar estás cosas.

Los ojos verdes se abrieron como platos al ver de quién se trataba.

—¡¡¡Ko-Korra!!! —dijo mientras sentía como si un balde de agua helada caía en todo su cuerpo.

—Gusto en volver a verte Asami —le sonrió grandemente.

Su corazón latía con fuerza, realmente estaba pasando esto y no era un simple sueño como los que tenía ocasionalmente, esto era real tan real como el rostro tan resplandeciente de la morena que tenía en frente.

Se quedaron charlando hacerca de cómo se encontraron ahí mientras la morena sacaba las piezas dañadas de la máquina que habían estropeado. Para ambas era un encuentro realmente agradable, ya que habían perdido toda comunicación desde esa tarde.

—Perdón que te cambie el tema, pero acerca de estas piezas, no se podrán comprar hasta mañana en la mañana, ya mandé los datos para que te hagan la cotización y autorices la compra y en cuanto eso esté, reparé la máquina.

—¿Tardarás mucho? —preguntó preocupada.

—Mmh realmente no lo creo, yo acabaré en dos horas o tres máximo, pero todo depende de a qué hora autorices esto.

—Entonces será lo primero que haga cuando venga.

—Esta bien —le sonrió—. Emm ¿sabes? ya que tenemos bastante tiempo de no vernos ¿qué tal si te invito a cenar?

Su corazón latía con fuerza todavía, al escuchar dichas palabras, palabras que solo había imaginado o soñado, hoy eran una realidad.

—Aceptaré tu invitación —dijo gustosa.

—Bien, entonces vamos —le invitó a salir de la enorme bodega.

Llegaron al restaurante donde tiempo atrás iba con su amigo Bolín. Era bastante agradable y hacían las mejores hamburguesas de la ciudad, pero también habían variedades de platillos como para Asami eso era lo mejor, se felicitaba a sí misma.

—Tengo bastante tiempo de no venir por acá —dijo con una sonrisa nostálgica.

—Yo también —pensó la última vez que había llegado con su mejor amigo—, aunque fué el lunes que viene —alzó sus hombros.

—Pff —rio ante lo dicho por la morena—, cuatro días es mucho tiempo —se burló.

—Para mi si que lo es —rio ante la burla.

—¿Veniste hace poco? —tenía demasiada curiosidad.

—Sí, vine el sábado —respondió—, me dijeron que si quería venir a trabajar aquí y acepté.

—Nunca pensé que trabajarías de técnica de maquinaría.

—Fué algo que siempre quise ¿no?

Sus ojos se abrieron como platos al escuchar esas palabras.

 _«¿Recuperó la memoria?»_

—¿Tú… te recuperaste?

—Bueno, no recuerdo muchas cosas —hizo una pausa—, pero las terapias de Kuvira me ayudaron mucho.

—¿Aún haces terapia? —quería preguntar tantas cosas—, ¿estoy siendo improdente con preguntar?

—No, para nada —sonrió—, creo que es normal querer saber de alguien cuando no se ven por años. Y no, ya no hago más terapias.

Justamente como la morena lo dijo, habían pasado cinco años desde la última vez que hablaron y resolvieron muchas cosas. Aunque se habían visto después de varios meses, la empresaria simplemente dejó de saber de Korra.

Lo último que supo de la ojiazul fue que renunció a trabajo y se mudó a la Nación del Fuego junto con la directiñora de aquel hospital y vagamente se enteró que había retomado sus estudios, los cuales se habían pausado por el accidente.

—Entonces cuéntame ¿qué has hecho en estos cinco años?

—Pues ¿por dónde empiezo? —rascó su cuello.

 _Flashback_

 _Estaba desesperada, realmente quería tomar la oportunidad, pero pensaba una y otra vez en todo lo que dejaría._

 _Había recibido una solicitud de parte de la Universidad de la Nación del Fuego para que pudiese culminar sus estudios con una beca completa. No sería mucho tiempo, pero temía que se pudiese atrasar por eso de que no recordaba muchas cosas, pero era un riesgo de la universidad ya que era por eso mismo que la habían elegido. En la Universidad de la cuidad había obtenido buenas notas en los últimos semestres y era una persona bastante atlética, aunque no viera eso como un que hacer para su futuro, disfrutaba del baloncesto y era muy buena en ello, por eso y más el grupo de concejales estuvo de acuerdo con darle dicha beca._

 _Cuando envío la respuesta positiva de la aceptación de la oferta otra sorpresa llegó con ella y era que la doctora a quien quería mucho había pedido su traslado a una de las cedes de la nación del fuego, lo cual le daba la seguridad necesaria para partir de la cuidad donde se crió._

 _En el collage se convirtió en una estrella total, el baloncesto mixto tenía muchos años de no haber pasado a finales, pero con su llegada todo cambió, además a eso se le agregaba que las terapias que le hacía su doctora favorita con especialistas de aquella nación ardienge, le ayudaron a recuperar bastante su memoria y eso le era de mucha ayuda, más que todo en su profesión, dónde destacó con las mejores calificaciones._

 _Después de un año, al graduarse con honores recibió muchas solicitudes para trabajar y aceptó en una de las empresas de reparaciones más prestigiosas de la nación y podría decirse que de todo el mundo. El sueldo era muy bueno y siempre viajaba a muchos lugares, eso era lo que más disfrutaba._

 _En su vida amorosa estaba su hermosa doctora, su relación se estableció después de unas semanas de haber hablado con Asami, cuando su vida ya no tenía ataduras y su pasado había sido aclarado sintió que era hora de darse la oportunidad junto con Kuvira de enamorarse. Todo había pasado de una manera increíble, rápidamente decidieron vivir juntas cuando se mudaron al país del sol, una era por economizar gastos y otra era porque se amaban. Los fines de semana salían a pasear de aquí para allá, siempre tenían cosas que hacer juntas, tomaron clases de cerámica juntas, luego de jardinería, de tiró, salían en la bicicleta y un sin fin de cosas más. Incluso vivieron un tiempo en el polo sur. Sucedió cuando de parte del trabajo le dijeron que tenía que mudarse por seis meses al frío lugar y en ese momento Kuvira decidió tomarse un tiempo para descansar ya que su desgaste físico era bastante grande y reafirmaron el amor que había llegado a sus puertas de una manera tan inesperada._

 _Por otro lado, Asami estuvo saliendo por un tiempo con Azula, a pesar de que ella era la causa de que Korra se enterará de toda la verdad, está se justificó diciendo de que la chica no se merecía a alguien como su persona a su lado y no había una respuesta mejor que esa ya que todo era cierto. La había abandonado y querer comprarla con un buen empleo o salidas a paseos caros no era manera de ganarsela. Aceptó por fin que se había equivocado y la persona que la hizo reaccionar estaba dispuesta a soportarla a ella y sus demonios a pesar de que el recuerdo de morena siempre estaba presente nunca se alejó de la empresaria. Asami a veces pensaba que la ojiambar solo jugaba con ella o quería algo a cambio, pero con el tiempo descubrió que no era así, ella en verdad estaba dispuesta a ayudarla a encontrar su lugar en el mundo donde ya no existía aquel pilar dónde se apoyaba tanto._

 _Aunque a sus padres no les agradará para nada la chica de labios rosa, a ella realmente le daba igual lo que dijeran. Azula se había convertido en una persona importante en su vida y lo más importante fue que lo supo antes de que ella de marchara. En ese momento descubrió del porque hacía todo eso por ella, eran parecidas, en el pasado de la ojiambar cuando vivía en el enorme palacio lleno de lujos que habían pertenecido a su familia desde hace muchas generaciones se enamoró de una chica, pero por su soberbia y amor al dinero la perdió. Nunca se perdonó ese hecho tan trágico en su vida y rezaba todos los días para que el alma de su amada estuviera en paz, cuando conoció a Asami se vio reflejada en ella su pasado y quiso ayudarla hasta que se diera cuenta de sus errores._

 _«Nadie merece perder al amor de su vida por algo tan sucio como el dinero» —era lo que se decía cada vez que escuchaba las penurias de la joven empresaria._

 _Cuándo se despidió de la chica era porque estaba segura que si el destino le presentaba una nueva oportunidad no la dejaría pasar. La ojiverde se había vuelto fuerte y si ella misma se comparaba a la Asami de antes, la Asami que estaba con Korra y la Asami que se había convertido después del accidente podía darse cuenta que no se parecía a ninguna de ellas, porque su verdadero ser ya había florecido, el ser que siempre buscó y tanto quiso encontrar en alguien más sin saber que todo podía encontrarlo en su interior._

 _«Todo lo que hice fue porque necesitas ser fuerte para la persona con quién estarás por el resto de tus días, Asami» —recordaba esas palabras de la joven ámbarina cada que meditaba en que pensaba en su vida amorosa, sin saber realmente su significado._

 _Su vida como empresaria exitosa le fue muy bien, había hecho muchos cambios positivos, hizo tratos con muchas empresas del extranjero y jamás se había visto un éxito tan grande en las gráficas de la compañía._

 _Fin del Flashback_

Hablaron por un gran rato, la sureña mencionó que se había graduado con honores y que se le había ofrecido un trabajo en dónde aún laboraba. Asami se dió cuenta que Korra hablaba de Kuvira con naturalidad y supo que habían llegado a algo más que una simple amistad.

 _«Era de esperarse, Korra es muy linda y la doctora es una buena persona»_

—¿Y por cuánto tiempo te quedarás aquí? —preguntó.

—Quiza me quedé por dos meses, pero pueda que las cosas cambien —le vió con una sonrisa.

 _«¿Esta coqueteando o simplemente está siendo normal?»_ —su mente era un nudo.

—Eso sería genial —se arrepintió de cómo sonó eso—, digo porque Bolín y tú familia debe de extrañarte.

—Sí, la verdad es que ya los extrañaba, aunque llegaron a visitarme varias veces y siempre he estado en contacto, pero es bueno verlos en persona otra vez.

—Eso es mejor.

 _«Mucho mejor»_

—Bien creo que es hora de irnos —pidió la cuenta—, ¿irás por tu carro a la empresa o te voy a dejar a tu casa? —preguntó curiosa.

—Sí me llevas a mi casa te agradecería mucho —dijo mientras salían del lugar hasta el auto de la morena.

Al ver nuevamente el auto de la morena, un Smart, recordó que siempre quiso un automóvil eléctrico y al parecer estaba muy feliz con el. Se subieron al automóvil e inconscientemente recordó cuándo ambas salían de paseo a las fueras de la ciudad, pero un sonido de celular que no pertenecía al suyo la sacó de sus pensamientos.

~Hola, sí estoy manejando —hizo una pausa para escuchar respuesta—, ¿en serio? ¿ahora mismo?, Pues estoy cerca así que no hay problema.

Escuchaba como hablaba de manera tan diferente a como la recordaba, simple y sencillamente ya no era la misma chica que había conocido hace un tiempo, ahora era más madura, pero su escencia era la misma, una niña infantil con sonrisa encantadora.

—Asami, fíjate que tengo que pasar por el aeropuerto ¿no te molesta?

—No, no para nada, haz lo que tengas que hacer.

—Gracias —giró a la derecha para ir a su nueva parada de imprevisto.

Se quedaron esperando un rato en el auto y el corazón de cierta chica empezó a acelerarse. Estar sola con la morena hacia poner a prueba su autocontrol. Estaba segura de que aún sentía mucho por la ojiazul y lo confirmaban los nervios que sentía en su estómago.

—Emm, si te preguntas porque estamos aquí, es porque a Kuvira le canceló el chico del taxi que tenía que llevarla a casa de su hermana y me pidió de favor que viniera a traerla —dijo con algo de pena.

Se impresionó de que se lo dijera, pero ya lo presentía.

—No hay problema —dijo restándole importancia—, es problematico encontrar taxis de confianza.

—Ni que lo digas —suspiró—. ¿Sabes? quería decirte que te ves muy bien Asami, me alegró mucho que te encuentres mejor de cuando te conocí.

—¿Lo notaste? —colocó un mechón de cabello tras su oreja mientras un ligero sonrojo aparecía en sus mejillas—. Me siento bastante diferente a como era antes —dijo de lo más segura.

—Eso es muy bueno, el tiempo siempre hace lo suyo y creo que somos parte de ello.

—Eso es así… y no podía ser mejor.

Pensaba que realmente había encontrado su lugar en el mundo, dónde ni las enseñanzas de su padre, ni de ninguna otra persona le hacían cambiar su percepción de cómo veía las cosas. Era algo que aprendió de Azula a ser ella misma sin miedo.

Justo dentro de un rato, apareció entre las luces una silueta con una pequeña maleta de ruedas y supieron que era a quien esperaban. Rápidamente Korra bajó del automóvil y saludo con un abrazo a la chica y le besó la mejilla, tomó su maleta y la puso en la pequeño portaequipaje del automóvil.

—Me encontré con Asami cuando estaba en el trabajo y la invité a comer, así que nos iremos algo apretadas —dijo mientras abría la puerta del copiloto.

—No tengas pena Korra, realmente soy yo la que está apenada por llamarte en esta situación —dijo sonrojada.

Asami no sabía si bajarse para que se fueran juntas y ella en la orilla de la puerta, pero los ojos verdes oliva entendieron su dilema.

—Hola Asami, tanto tiempo sin verte —sonrió—, yo bajaré primero así que puedes quedarte dónde estás.

—Esta bien —respondió haciéndole espacio para que tomara asiento.

Las dos chicas se acomodaron en el único asiento aparte del copiloto y rieron ante lo pequeño que era el automóvil.

—Creo que a la otra compraré aunque sea uno de otra fila —dijo riendo mientras arrancaba el auto.

—Por favor —dijeron al unisono mientras reían.

A lo largo del viaje hablaron de cosas muy cotidianas, de cómo les iba en el trabajo, el clima, el tráfico tan pesado y del calor que hacía todo el día en la ciudad. Luego que el silencio un poco incómodo se alojó en las tres chicas, cada una con miles de cosas en sus mentes, a la morena se le ocurrió poner algo de música, nada pesado, era solo para relajar el ambiente que se había formado de un rato para otro. Agradecía que ya estaba cerca de la casa de la doctora para alejar un poco la tensión.

—Muchas gracias por traerme Korra —dijo bajandóse del pequeño carro—. Y fue un gusto volver a verte Asami —le abrazó.

Se despidió de la chica mientras la morena sacaba la maleta de la joven del lunar en la mejilla. La dejaría hasta la puerta de su casa y tal como supuso la de tez blanca quién estaba dentro del auto, fué así. La dejo en la puerta de su casa hasta esperar que abrieran la puerta. Se despidió de ella amablemente y de la hermana, Opal.

—Lo que faltaba —suspiró—, ponerme a Korra con su novia que una vez fue mi cómplice —cerró sus ojos—. Muchas gracias karma.

Veía todo como espectadora, las sonrisas compartidas, los pequeños gestos, las miradas y el abrazo y el beso en la mejilla tan tierna que se dieron para despedirse, pero algo la puso en qué pensar.

—¿Acaso no hay beso en los labios de despedida? —se interrogó a sí misma, pero luego pensó que era lo mejor, no podía imaginar cómo se sentiría y llegará a ver eso.

Observó cómo la morena regresaba trotando al lado del piloto y entró.

—Bien, hoy sí te llevaré a tu casa Asami —dijo mientras entraba.

—No tengas pena, se ve que ella estaba en un apuro.

—Y si que lo tenía —hizo una pausa—, ella hace unos años tuvo una mala experiencia con un taxi que tomó fuera del aeropuerto de Ba Sing De, no le ocurrió nada grave físicamente, pero el tipo quería abusar de ella, así que desde entonces ella prefiere llamar a alguien conocido para que la recoja en algún lugar.

—Woah eso es terrible —se sorprendió de la gravedad de la noticia—, ¿hicieron algo con el tipo?

—Sí, en ese momento yo estaba como loca, pero lo bueno fue que pudimos hacer algo en contra del sujeto.

Esas palabras resonaron en su cabeza grandemente «yo estaba como loca».

 _«Eso se supone que sientes cuando algo grave le pasa a alguien que amas»_

—Eso fue lo bueno, que pidieron hacer justicia.

—Así es —le dió la razón.

—Emm Korra… ¿puedo preguntar algo así bastante… personal?

—Sí, lo que tú gustes Asami.

—¿Estás enamorada de ella? —lo dijo, realmente lo dijo y todo sus nervios empezaron a acelerarse.

Escuchó un suspiro antes de la respuesta y supo de inmediatamente la respuesta.

—No sé si enamorada —no podía describir lo que realmente sentía—, pero me siento muy segura con ella aunque hayan problemas —hizo una pausa—, no quiero aburrirte con ese tipo de cosas.

—No, no no no, puedes contar conmigo —le interrumpió porque quería seguir escuchando.

—Esta bien —hizo una pausa—, cuando aún vivíamos aquí empezamos a salir y después nos mudamos a la Nación del Fuego, se convirtió en una relación muy linda y empezamos a hacer muchas cosas juntas a pesar de que nuestros horarios eran apretados, pero después del viaje que tuvimos en el polo sur, ella retomó su carrera como médica y eso le ha tomado mucho tiempo y yo con mis viajes recurrentes no podemos coincidir mucho —dijo en tono apagado.

Todas las palabras que decía la morena aunque eran en tono poco triste, dejaba en claro que habían problemas en el paraíso y pensaba automáticamente en querer aprovechar eso, pero ¿cómo podía?

Sabía que no era justo interferir ni tampoco prudente, pero podía ser fuerte para el amor de su vida aunque no fuera correspondida, estaría ahí para aconsejarla de buena manera, pueda que pensara la conductora de ese pequeño automóvil color gris era el amor de su vida, la persona por la cual podía ser fuerte, pero no quería herir más a quien realmente amaba.

—Sabes Asami, me gustaría conocer a la nueva tú.

Su corazón palpitaba fuerte ante el pequeño pedido tan repentino.

—¿En serio? ¿por qué? —preguntó con miedo.

—Porque todos merecemos que conozcan nuestro verdadero ser.

Supo de lo que hablaba en ese instante. Nunca se dió la oportunidad de mostrarle a Korra su ser, porque ni ella sabía quién era y quería arreglar tantas cosas al mismo tiempo que no le dió tiempo de hacer las cosas bien.

En ese momento comprendió las palabras que le había dicho Azula, comprendió que todo lo que pasó para poder construir la base para su personalidad y mostrar en quien quería ser de verdad, una persona que valora a quiénes están a su alrededor y sobre todo para ser fuerte con la persona que me dió soporte durante varios años. No podía asegurar al cien por ciento si el destino la quería junto a la morena, pero tenía el deseo de apoyarla y no dejarla aún dejando de lado su verdad felicidad para remendar sus errores y se prometió a ella misma no alejarse más de Korra Wolff, el verdadero amor de su vida…

 _Fin_

Miiiiil gracias por haber llegado hasta acá y por apoyarme en esta historia que ha llegado a su final.

Quise hacer un final así para que puedan hacer volar su imaginación, ya sea que le den una oportunidad a Asami para que se gane a Korra, que se quede con Kuvira o que hagan un trío :v

Siempre los leo y que viva el amors.

 ** _Respondo comentarios_**

 ** _MariaSato:_** espero que te guste el nuevo capítulo y espero que te guste este nuevo episodio.

no dice tu nombre, pero responderé a tu pregunta. Asami tiene bastante material para ser una buena perra jajaja me gusta la idea de que alguien sea así y cambie, la verdad no tengo idea de lo que digo jaja pero en la otra las dos son perras. Espero que te guste este capítulo y el último.


End file.
